Food for Thought
by kisshuismylife
Summary: A bunch of unrelated one-shots, mainly about the Mews, Cyniclons, and different types of food. Kishigo, Puddito, and LettucexPai. But mainly Kishigo.
1. Apples

**Apples**

_**Set after the final battle.**_

Ichigo was walking home from school. Aoyama had dumped her a week ago, and she hadn't seen him since, because Moe and Miwa had beaten him so badly he ended up in the hospital.

Strangely, she had been thinking more about one person in particular lately. Kisshu was constantly on her mind, and she had been dreaming about him too. _I wonder how it's going on his planet, _she thought. _I hope he's happy now. I kind of doubt he still loves me, but it would be nice to see him again. I think I'm getting feelings for him, but considering the way I treated him, they probably won't be returned, even if he does come back._

Little did she know, the object of her thoughts was currently following her, and wondering why she hadn't noticed him yet. Then Kisshu saw the clock tower where they had first met, and smirked. He teleported to the top, and as he saw Ichigo pass by, he called out, "Oi, Koneko-chan!"

Ichigo's head snapped up, and she looked up. "K-KISSHU!?" she shrieked.

Kisshu floated down, and started to say, "That's my name, don't wear it out-" but he didn't get that far. To his complete shock, Ichigo threw herself at him, and pinned him down the way he used to do to her. Too shocked to say anything, Kisshu just lay there, unmoving. He looked up at Ichigo, who was looking down at him. "You're really here?" she whispered.

Kisshu finally forced his mouth to move, and said, "Y-yeah… can't you tell?"

"It's not just another dream?" Ichigo asked.

"You've been dreaming about me?" Kisshu asked, shocked.

"Non-stop," Ichigo said. "Do you still like me?"

"No," Kisshu said, and was startled as her eyes filled with tears. Her tears fell on his face as he said, "I don't like you- I _love _you. There's a difference."

He got another shock when Ichigo smiled brightly and said, "I love you too, Kisshu."

"Y-you do?" Kisshu stammered.

"Yes," Ichigo said softly.

"Does that mean you don't like the treehugger anymore?" Kisshu asked hopefully.

"He dumped me, and my friends landed him in the hospital for that," Ichigo said.

"Your friends beat me to it?" Kisshu moaned. "I should have come back sooner…."

Ichigo giggled, then realized she still had Kisshu pinned down. Blushing, she got off him, and he sat up. "So what took you so long, anyways?" Ichigo asked.

"We were busy restoring the planet," Kisshu said. He got up, then pulled Ichigo up.

Ichigo smiled and said, "Come home with me, and you can tell me all about it." She took his hand, and started pulling him to her house.

"Aren't your parents going to have a fit?" Kisshu asked.

"They're not home, but even if they were, they know," Ichigo said. "And Ryou was a slave driver, so I decided to quit Café Mew Mew. There really wasn't any reason for me to be there, since you guys were gone."

"What did Blondie say?" Kisshu asked, curious.

"Nothing, he fainted," Ichigo giggled. "He was so shocked when I told him I was quitting because he was a slave driver with neon yellow hair that he fainted. I just skipped out of there."

Kisshu was laughing too hard to speak as Ichigo said, "Pudding was laughing like that."

Suddenly Ichigo's cell phone rang, and she picked up. Before she could say anything, Ryou's voice said, _"Ichigo, the aliens are back!"_

"I'm aware of that," Ichigo said cheerfully. "Got a problem with that, Blondie?"

"_MY NAME IS NOT BLONDIE!" _Ryou shouted. _"And what's that noise in the background?"_

"I told Kisshu about your reaction to my resignation," Ichigo said, giggling. "And now he can't stop laughing. You'll never hear the end of it now."

Ryou groaned. Ichigo giggled and said, "So Kisshu's not the only one who's back?"

"_Taruto just teleported out with Pudding and a bunch of cake, and Pai's kissing Lettuce," _Ryou said. _"Taruto got a picture, you should come see."_

"I'll see if Kisshu can calm down enough to come with me," Ichigo said. "See you soon!" She hung up and looked at Kisshu. "Kisshu, Pai's kissing Lettuce," Ichigo said.

Kisshu immediately grabbed her hand and teleported to Café Mew Mew, landing in the main room. Pai and Lettuce were holding hands, but not kissing. "WE MISSED IT!?" Kisshu shouted.

"Taruto got a picture," Ryou said. He came over and handed Kisshu a picture of Pai and Lettuce kissing- pretty passionately, too.

Kisshu snickered. "Looks like the runt's gotten better with that camera," he said.

Pai came over and tried to take the photo, but Kisshu held it out of reach. "NO, you can't rip it up," he said. "Unless you want Lettuce to know about your obsession."

"Which one?" Pai asked- then covered his mouth.

"Hey Lettuce, did you know Pai's obsessed with peaches?" Kisshu asked.

"That's not too bad; peaches are healthy," Lettuce said.

"Wanna know what ELSE he's obsessed with, besides you?" Kisshu asked.

"What?" Lettuce asked.

"Plushies," Kisshu said.

EVERYONE burst out laughing as Pai turned dark red. "PLUSHIES!?" Ichigo shrieked, laughing.

"And he color-codes them on shelves," Kisshu added.

Lettuce asked timidly, "Why are you obsessed with plushies, Pai?"

"I don't really know, but I DO know that Kisshu is going down. Now," Pai said.

"You couldn't take me down if your life depended on it," Kisshu said.

"I'm not going to attack you," Pai said, smirking. That made Kisshu nervous, and rightly so, because Pai said, "Ichigo, did you know that Kisshu had two reasons for coming to Earth?"

"One's to see me, right?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes," Pai said. "But he also came to eat apples."

"Kisshu, you like apples?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm ADDICTED to apples," Kisshu said gloomily.

"There's nothing wrong with that," Ichigo said. "It's better than Pai's creepy plushy obsession."

"Nngh…" Pai said.

"Come on, Kisshu, there's apples at my house," Ichigo said.

Kisshu took her hand and teleported straight to her room. "You do know the apples aren't in my room, right?" Ichigo asked.

"Where are they?" Kisshu asked. "I only teleported to your room because I don't know what the rest of your house looks like."

"The kitchen, come on," Ichigo said, and pulled Kisshu downstairs. They reached the kitchen, and Ichigo watched Kisshu's eyes light up when he saw the bowl of apples. "You can have some," she said when he looked at her hopefully. Kisshu smiled happily, and took a large apple, then bit into it, looking like he was in heaven.

_He really likes that, _Ichigo thought, watching Kisshu savor the apple. She smiled, then came up with an idea. "Kisshu, do you want some apple crisp?" she asked.

"Where is it?" Kisshu asked.

"I have to make it, so I'm going to need the rest of the apples," Ichigo explained. "What's up with the apple obsession?"

"Fruit was non-existent on my planet before the Mew Aqua, and that's the first type of fruit I ever ate," Kisshu said. "Can you make apple crisp now?"

Ichigo smiled. "Sure."

**Okay, so this is the first one-shot in a line of them. I thought it would be fun to do something about apples. What do people think of a line of one-shots about different foods? Review and tell me!**


	2. Bananas

**Bananas**

_**Set during the series.**_

"Oi, Taruto!" Kisshu yelled.

"WHAT!?" Taruto yelled back.

"It's your turn to get food, and if you forget the apples, I'll kill you!" Kisshu shouted.

"Same goes for the peaches!" Pai shouted from another part of the ship.

"What is it with you two and fruit?" Taruto asked.

"It's better for you than candy," Kisshu said. "And no more candy, one sugar rush per week is good."

"Anything ELSE you want?" Taruto asked disgruntledly.

"Surprise us," Kisshu said.

Taruto sighed and teleported off with a pair of large bags. _I hate getting the food, _he thought. _Kisshu does the cooking, why can't he just get it?_

Landing on the roof of the usual store, Taruto waited till the place closed, then teleported in and filled his two bags with different foods. Apples, peaches, bread, cheese, MORE ramen- and so on and so forth. When he had filled both bags, he was about to leave when he noticed a sign that said, 'Bananas: Buy one get one FREE!' Under the sign were some long yellow things. Taruto picked out a bunch, put them in one bag, and teleported back to the ship.

Pai and Kisshu were waiting in the kitchen, and Kisshu said, "Did you get everything?"

"Yup, and I got something called 'bananas'," Taruto said.

"Never heard of them," Kisshu said. "Is that what the yellow things are?"

"Yup," Taruto said. "I figured we could try something new. But I still got apples and peaches."

"Let's start unpacking; we can try the bananas later," Pai said.

The three Cyniclons started unpacking the food Taruto had stolen, and put it away. When they were done, Taruto asked, "Can we try the bananas now?"

"Sure," Kisshu said. He took one, and bit it.

"Kisshu, I think the skin needs to be peeled off first," Pai said.

"Weird," Kisshu said. He peeled the banana, and took a bite as the other two peeled their own bananas. "This tastes good," Kisshu said. He was finished before Pai and Taruto, who also liked the bananas.

As he threw the peel away, Kisshu realized his stomach didn't feel good. "Hey guys, my stomach feels bad; do you think these things are poisonous?" he asked.

"I doubt it, I feel fine," Pai said. "Maybe you're allergic to them?"

"Great…." Kisshu said. Feeling his stomach lurch, he quickly teleported to his bathroom, and ran to the toilet right before he threw up. A few minutes later, it felt like he was done, but when he tried to get up, he ended up back on the floor, doubled up in pain. Then he felt sick again, but realized the pain in his stomach was so bad he couldn't move. He managed not to throw up on his shirt, but he had thrown up on the floor instead. He was kneeling on the floor, arms wrapped around his stomach, throwing up what felt like everything he had eaten in the past week. He finally managed to turn back to the toilet- only to start throwing up again.

Suddenly Kisshu's vision started to go black. Right before he passed out, he called telepathically, _Pai… help… _then he completely lost consciousness.

Kisshu woke up a few hours later, feeling sick. He realized he was in his bed, and turned his head. Pai was sitting next to him, and Kisshu asked, "Pai? Is there a bucket in here?"

"Other side of the bed," Pai said.

Kisshu turned over, and saw the bucket. He dragged it a bit closer to the bed right before he threw up again. He felt the pain start to come back, but it wasn't as bad this time. When he finished, he laid back, then looked at Pai again. Pai seemed to notice, because he said, "I can heal the stomach problems, but I haven't been able to get your fever down very much."

"Just getting rid of the stomach problems would help," Kisshu said. "I hope you got rid of the rest of the bananas."

"Taruto took the rest of them and the peels to Earth," Pai said. "I'll heal the stomach thing, but the fever's a whole different issue." He came over and pushed the blankets back, then put a hand on Kisshu's stomach, and started healing him. Kisshu felt the pain and sick feeling go away, as he got sleepy. A few minutes later, he felt Pai tuck him back in, and heard him say, "You need to rest. Your fever isn't going away for some reason."

Kisshu barely managed a nod before he fell back to sleep.

Kisshu spent the next two days slipping in and out of unconsciousness. His fever was still very high, and Pai couldn't get it to go down more than a few degrees.

On the third day after he ate the banana, Kisshu realized he was feeling better, and opened his eyes to see Pai looking down at him. "Your fever's gone," Pai told him. "You need to rest a bit more, but you should be able to go back to your usual schedule the day after tomorrow. Do you want something to eat?"

"Sure, what can I have?" Kisshu asked.

"Something light, but you can have an apple too," Pai said.

"Is ramen light?" Kisshu asked.

"Sure," Pai said. "I'll go get Taruto to make it; I'll be back with the apple soon. You shouldn't get up yet."

"Can I sit up?" Kisshu asked.

"Are you strong enough?" Pai asked.

Kisshu pushed himself up, and into a sitting position without much trouble. "Good," Pai said. "I'll be back soon, take it easy."

"Thanks Pai," Kisshu said. As Pai teleported out, Kisshu pulled his pillows up to support his back, and settled back against them. _That's the last time I'll ever go NEAR a banana, _he thought.

**I wanted to do another 'what REALLY happened' thing, so here's what happened when Kisshu ate a banana for the first and last time. Review if you like it, don't flame me if you hate it, please.**


	3. Candy

**Candy**

_**Set during the series.**_

Taruto was on Earth again. Despite what he told everyone, he loved spending time with Pudding. And that was what he was doing now.

"Taru-Taru, Pudding has to go to the Café now," Pudding said after a while of them playing on the swings at the playground.

"Aww…." Taruto said. "When can we meet again?"

Pudding smiled happily, and Taruto couldn't help but smile back. "Anytime Taru-Taru wants!" Pudding said. "Here's more candy, Pudding knows you ran out again."

"Thanks Pudding-chan," Taruto said. "See you soon, k?"

"K, Taru-Taru!" Pudding said, and happily skipped off.

Taruto looked after her, then at the bag of candy she had given him. Then he teleported back to his room, and hid it under his bed for after dinner.

Kisshu was coming to get him as he walked out, and asked him, "Spending time with your girlfriend again, Midget?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Taruto said.

"So you were spending time with the little monkey," Kisshu snickered. "Hey, wanna see something funny?"

"What is it?" Taruto asked, his curiosity peaked.

Kisshu grabbed his arm and teleported to a bedroom Taruto had never been allowed in- Pai's bedroom. His jaw dropped. One ENTIRE wall was covered in pictures of Mew Lettuce, in human and Mew forms. "And that's not all," Kisshu whispered. "Look behind you."

Taruto looked- and began laughing so hard he could barely breathe. The wall was shelf after shelf of plushies. Color-coded plushies. "Taruto! Shut up, he'll hear us!" Kisshu hissed.

Too late. The door was flung open, and Pai walked in looking beyond furious. "Would you two care to explain what you're doing in MY room?" he asked in a cold voice.

"Uh… admiring your plushy collection?" Kisshu said nervously.

Pai turned red and took out his fan. Kisshu and Taruto squeaked and teleported to two different locations.

Taruto was hiding under his bed.

Kisshu, on the other hand, had somehow managed to get so scared he teleported into Ichigo's room. And now she was glaring at him, having been doing her homework or something. "Would you care to explain what you're doing here, Kisshu?" she asked.

"Pai's gonna kill me!" Kisshu said, and promptly teleported again. Ichigo heard him appear again, and asked, "What did you do, anyways?"

"He found out that I showed Taruto his plushy collection!" Kisshu moaned from under Ichigo's bed.

Ichigo started laughing. "Pai has a plushy collection?" she gasped. "I've gotta tell Lettuce!"

"Don't! She'll tell Blondie, and he'll know that I'm under your bed, and then he'll kill me, and then Pai will kill me again!" Kisshu said frantically.

"Jeez, calm down," Ichigo said, still giggling. "If it's that serious, I guess since you cheered me up, you can spend the night. My parents are out again anyways."

"Thanks Koneko-chan," Kisshu said with relief. "I hope Taruto's okay…."

_**With Taruto: **_Taruto was obviously a stress eater, as Pai soon learned. He had his candy under the bed, and by the time Pai thought to look there, he had eaten half the bag. As soon as Pai looked under the bed, he nearly got bowled over as Taruto zoomed out screaming, "The giant teddy bears are taking over the world!"

"Taruto, were you eating sugar again?" Pai asked wearily.

Taruto ignored him, now screaming something about 'barbecue flavored shampoo' as he ran out the door. Pai looked after him, shaking his head. "I guess I'll go find Kisshu…" he said. "And then find a tree on Earth to sleep in." Concentrating, he saw Kisshu in a very pink room, under the bed. _Great…. _he thought as he teleported to Ichigo's room as well.

Ichigo's head shot up when she heard the teleportation, and she reached for the pendant in her pocket.

"I'm not here to fight, I'm here to get Kisshu," Pai said. He heard a squeak from under the bed, but to his surprise, Ichigo said, "Kisshu's not here. Check the sakura tree in Inohara park, he likes it there."

"I know he's here, Mew Ichigo," Pai sighed. "I'm not trying to harm him, I just wanted to let him know that Taruto ate half the latest bag of candy he got from Earth, and he's screaming his head off. Kisshu and I will be spending the night on Earth, I guess."

Ichigo sighed. "Fine…. You can have the guest room, Kisshu can sleep in here," she sighed. "I'll have a word with Pudding tomorrow; I thought it was strange that she kept taking huge bags of candy to the playground."

"THAT'S where he got it!?" Pai asked.

"Yup," Ichigo said. "The little monkey's obsessed with candy. And she's head over heels for Taruto, who feels the same. Please don't take her down, she's only nine. And I don't think she knows about Taruto's sugar high problem."

Pai sighed again. "Fine, I won't take her down," he said. "Are you coming out, Kisshu?"

"First promise you're not going to kill me for telling Ichigo about your plushies," Kisshu said.

"YOU TOLD HER!?" Pai shouted.

"Pai, you can't have the guest room if you kill Kisshu," Ichigo sighed. "And there's a no-fighting rule here."

"Oh, fine," Pai said. "Which room is the guest room?"

"Diagonal from my room, the door's open," Ichigo said. "Good night."

"Night," Pai said, and left.

Two minutes later, Ichigo's cell phone rang, and as Kisshu squeaked again, Ichigo picked up and said, "What's up Ryou?"

"_WHY THE HELL IS KISSHU UNDER YOUR BED!? AND WHY IS PAI IN YOUR GUEST ROOM!?" _Ryou shouted.

"Taruto's on sugar high, that's why," Ichigo said. "Got a problem with that?"

"_YES I DAMN WELL DO! THEY'RE OUR ENEMIES! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME TO FIRE YOU!?" _Ryou screeched.

"If you want to, that's fine, just do me a favor," Ichigo said.

"_What's the favor?" _Ryou asked suspiciously.

"Tell Pudding I need to have a word with her," Ichigo said.

"_Why Pudding?" _Ryou asked, still suspicious.

"She's been giving Taruto huge bags of candy, and that's why he's on sugar high," Ichigo said. "Which is why Kisshu and Pai are spending the night at my place."

"_I'll let her know, but I still don't understand why Kisshu is under your BED," _Ryou said disgruntledly.

"He's afraid Pai will kill him for telling me about Pai's plushy collection," Ichigo said.

Ryou burst out laughing, and gasped, _"Pai likes PLUSHIES!?"_

"Apparently," Ichigo said. Suddenly she noticed Pai in her doorway, and said, "Bye Blondie, Pai's not too happy with me for telling you his dirty little secret." Then she hung up.

"Seriously, did you have to?" Pai asked irately.

"I wonder how long it'll take Lettuce to hear about this…" Ichigo said thoughtfully.

"You do realize no one will ever take me seriously again, right?" Pai grumbled.

"Relax, now Fish-girl will know you have a soft side," Kisshu said from under Ichigo's bed.

"Kisshu, are you ever coming out?" Pai asked.

"Are you going to kill me?" Kisshu asked.

"No," Pai said.

There was a sigh, and Kisshu crawled out from under Ichigo's bed. "I guess I really should take better care of my room," Ichigo said. "Kisshu, you're a mess."

Kisshu was covered in dust, and he looked pretty unhappy. "You can borrow some pajamas," Ichigo said. "I'll find some, and then you can go take a shower, your hair is dusty too."

Kisshu sighed, then sneezed. Ichigo went to her dresser and pulled a pair of black pajama pants and a blue shirt out, and handed them to Kisshu. "Thanks," he said, and went to take a shower.

"I guess I'll get ready for bed too," Ichigo said. "Pai, out."

"Fine," Pai said, and headed back to the guest room. Ichigo picked up her pajamas, and started getting undressed. Then she put her pajamas on and waited for Kisshu to get out of the shower.

He came back ten minutes later, and said, "Can we sleep together?"

"As long as you don't do anything weird," Ichigo said.

"K," Kisshu said. "You're being nicer to me…"

"You were right about Aoyama," Ichigo said. "I should have listened earlier."

"Does that mean you're single?" Kisshu asked.

Ichigo giggled. "Yup," she said. "You look really cute when you're excited."

Kisshu smirked. "So you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked.

Ichigo smiled. "Sure Kisshu."

**This made me laugh so hard… I hope it does the same for you! Review and let me know!**


	4. Dates

**Dates**

_**Set after the series.**_

Ichigo snickered. Kisshu had just returned to Earth, and he was living with her now. And nagging her nonstop about being his girlfriend. She had told him she needed some time. After all, Aoyama had only dumped her a week ago, and she needed some time before starting a new relationship.

Right now, however, she had a trick for Kisshu.

Kisshu came downstairs as Ichigo was getting breakfast, and said, "Morning Koneko-chan!"

"Morning Kisshu," Ichigo said cheerfully. Time to put her plan into action. "Kisshu, would you like a date?" she asked. She smirked inwardly as his face lit up. Then she picked up the container of dates (A/N: for those of you who don't know this, a date is a type of fruit as well as an outing with your girlfriend/boyfriend.)

"I'd love a date!" Kisshu said.

Ichigo picked one out of the container, and handed it to him. "There you go!" she said.

Kisshu looked puzzled. "Koneko-chan, what is this?" he asked.

"A date," Ichigo said, giggling. "It's a type of fruit!"

To her surprise, Kisshu lowered his head and teleported. _I didn't mean to hurt him… _she thought sadly. _Now where is he?_

She went upstairs, and looked in Kisshu's room, then in hers. _Did I hurt him so much he left? _she wondered. _I don't want him to leave…._

Ichigo didn't like the idea of Kisshu leaving, but she couldn't figure out why she was on the verge of tears. _Why do I want to cry? I mean, I like Kisshu, but did this make me realize that I really do love him? _she wondered.

Five minutes later, she had decided that she did love Kisshu- and was crying into her pillow.

Kisshu, meanwhile, had decided to play a trick of his own by making Ichigo try to find him. He knew she'd look for him if he teleported, but he had just teleported under his bed. He was surprised when she came in, but didn't look under the bed. Then she had left, and not come back.

And now Kisshu was still under the bed- until his extra-sensitive hearing picked up the sound of crying. _She's crying? What happened? _he wondered. Suddenly an idea occurred to him, and he thought, _I lowered my head so she wouldn't see me smirking; what if she thought I was doing that because she made me sad? Maybe this means she does love me; but I guess right now I'd better go find out if I'm the reason she's crying. _

He teleported out from under the bed, and went to her room, where he found her crying into her pillow. "Koneko-chan? Why are you crying?" he asked softly.

Ichigo looked up, startled. "Kisshu? You're still here?" she asked.

"Of course," Kisshu said. He came over and sat down next to her.

"Why didn't you tell me? I thought you left because I made you sad with the date thing," Ichigo said sadly.

"The reason I wouldn't look at you was because I didn't want you to see that I was smirking," Kisshu said. "I've been under the bed in my room the whole time. I wanted to make you find me. I'm really sorry if I worried you."

"You're not mad at me?" Ichigo asked.

Kisshu smiled. "I just wanted to play a trick on you," he said. "I'm sorry if I worried you."

Ichigo sat up, and reached out, putting her hand on Kisshu's cheek gently, rubbing his cheek with her thumb. Just as he was about to ask her why she was doing that, she suddenly stopped, and pulled him into her arms. As he looked at her, she lifted his chin with one finger, and kissed him.

Though he was totally stunned by this, Kisshu kissed her back.

When they broke it off, Kisshu said, "Is that a yes?"

Ichigo looked puzzled, but then said, "If you're talking about the question you've been asking me five million times a day since you got here, than yes, it is definitely a 'yes'."

Kisshu smiled happily, and kissed her again.

**Yes, it's insanely short. But I think it's cute, so I hope you do too! Review, and I'll try to get more out soon!**


	5. Eclairs

**Éclairs**

_**Set after the series.**_

"Keiichiro, what are you making?" Taruto asked.

"Chocolate éclairs," Keiichiro said.

Taruto looked blank. Keiichiro chuckled and said, "It's a type of pastry filled with custard and topped with chocolate icing."

Taruto started drooling. "Taruto, if you're going to drool and stare at me, please go play with Pudding instead," Keiichiro said firmly.

Taruto sighed and headed out, then poked his head back in and said, "Do I get to try one?"

"When they're done, I'll give you one, and Pudding one," Keiichiro said. "Out, please."

Taruto pouted, but teleported off to find Pudding.

Pudding was in the park, since the Café wasn't open yet. "Pudding-chan, Keiichiro says we each get a chocolate éclair when he's done!" Taruto told her excitedly.

"Yay na no da!" Pudding said. "Pudding loves chocolate éclairs!"

"Do we need to help with preparation?" Taruto asked.

"Nah, let's go to the playground!" Pudding said. Taruto happily followed her to the playground.

_**Two hours later: **_"They completely forgot about work, didn't they?" Ryou asked sourly.

"They're probably at the playground, should I drag them back?" Pai asked.

"Good idea," Ryou said. "And tell them they both lost their éclairs for the day."

Pai nodded and teleported off.

Five minutes later… "Where ARE they?" Ryou shouted.

Ten minutes later…. "Those three are going down when they get back," Ryou grumbled.

Ten more minutes later… Pai teleported in, but there was no sign of Pudding or Taruto. "Before you ask, the little monkeys are in a forcefield on the ship," Pai said. "We'll have to do it without them today, I had no clue anyone could get that hyper. And I'm not even sure what they ate."

"The éclairs are gone!" Keiichiro yelled from the kitchen.

"There's your answer," Ryou said.

"How many were there?" Ichigo asked, afraid of the answer.

"Fifty," Keiichiro said grimly.

"They must have been seriously hungry," Kisshu said in awe.

Pai whacked him over the head and said, "Can we still open the Café?"

"With the amount of those things that get ordered? Doubtful," Keiichiro said.

Pai suddenly closed his eyes, but before Ryou and Keiichiro could ask why, Kisshu and Ichigo shouted, "NOT SO LOUD!"

"Well, excuse me for telling Taruto to shut up!" Pai said.

Ichigo and Kisshu glared at him. Suddenly Pai grasped his head in his hands, and said, "Okay! I'll never do it again! Just stop shouting!"

Ryou and Keiichiro were really confused. "What is with you people?" Ryou asked.

"Pai shouted at Taruto telepathically to shut the hell up about shampoo monsters, but he did it so loudly Kisshu and I heard it too," Ichigo said. "Kisshu gave me the ability to use telepathy so my dad can't eavesdrop on us anymore."

"Um…. 'shampoo monsters'?" Keiichiro asked.

"That's what happens when Taruto has too much sugar; he starts screaming about stuff like, 'shampoo monsters' or 'fanged snowflakes'," Kisshu said.

"We'd better start limiting their sugar intake," Pai said. "Taruto plus Pudding plus sugar equals catastrophe."

"Well, for right now, Ichigo and I are going home," Kisshu said. "Thanks to Pai, we now both have insanely bad headaches, and before you ask how I know Ichigo has one, she told me with telepathy. Ja ne."

Before Ryou could protest, Kisshu took Ichigo's hand and teleported off. "Sounds good to me," Pai said. "I'll check on the sugar monsters first. Ja ne." He teleported out.

"There goes any hope of making any money today," Ryou sighed.

"There's always tomorrow," Keiichiro said.

_**With Kisshu and Ichigo: **_"Oh, you're home?" Sakura asked as they landed.

"Yes, and we're going to lie down until the headaches Pai gave us go away," Ichigo said. "Kisshu, let's go to your room, there's less light."

"K," Kisshu said, and followed Ichigo upstairs.

_**With Pai: **_Pai teleported to the ship to find Taruto and Pudding screaming. Luckily he had made the force field soundproof, so he could see them, but not hear them- at least until Taruto screamed telepathically, _HELP US! THE FANGED SNOWFLAKES JOINED FORCES WITH THAT SABER-TOOTHED TIGER IN YOUR BEDROOM! WE'RE BEING EATEN ALIVE!_

_SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE __**I **__EAT YOU ALIVE! _Pai shouted back.

_MAKE ME! _Taruto screamed back.

Pai had had it, and got out his fans, then shouted, "FUU RAI SENN!" The force field exploded, and Taruto and Pudding got knocked out. "That should keep them quiet for a while," Pai said. Then he put them in another force field, made it telepathy- and sound-proof, and went back to his room to sleep off the massive headache the little monkeys had given him.

**Taruto, Pudding, and fifty éclairs. BAAAD combination, apparently. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Fish

**Fish**

_**Set after the series.**_

Ichigo and Kisshu were at Café Mew Mew. They had been dating since Kisshu had come back to Earth, and now he, Pai, and Taruto worked at the Café as well. Currently it was break time.

"Koneko-chan, why do cats like fish so much?" Kisshu asked, watching Ichigo eat a tuna salad sandwich.

"I don't know, it's just a part of their diet," Ichigo replied. "Do you like fish?"

"I like it when Sakura fries it," Kisshu said. "And tuna salad is good. I'm not as obsessed as you are, though."

"I wouldn't be talking about obsessions," Ichigo said. "Your apple obsession is getting out of control."

"It is?" Kisshu asked.

"You spent a whole day sulking when my mom said, "No apples till tomorrow." And when you finally got the apples, you ate four in one day," Ichigo said.

"You call that out of control?" Kisshu asked.

"How do you eat that many without getting sick?" Ichigo asked. "That time you ate four apples, you did it in under half an hour."

"You must be a really deep sleeper," Kisshu said. "I ate another one after dinner, and after you went to bed, I got pretty sick."

"And you STILL go through two bags a week?" Ichigo asked incredulously.

"Yep," Kisshu said.

"I don't know how you do it," Ichigo said. "If I ate that many of something for as long as you have, I'd be sick of them."

"I wonder if humans are different," Kisshu said.

"I think you're getting like my dad was with bananas," Ichigo said. "I'm actually kind of surprised Mom hasn't cut you off yet."

"Pai's obsessed with peaches," Kisshu said.

"I bet he's not as bad as you are," Ichigo said.

Kisshu sighed and teleported off, leaving Ichigo confused.

_**Upstairs: **_Kisshu knocked on a door, then called, "Keiichiro?"

"Come in," Keiichiro sighed.

Kisshu opened the door and said, "Can I borrow your pet goldfish?"

"Why?" Keiichiro asked.

"I want to prove a point," Kisshu said.

"Just don't let him get eaten," Keiichiro said.

"Don't worry, that thing is all bones," Kisshu said. He carefully picked up Keiichiro's goldfish bowl, and carried it downstairs.

Ichigo was lost in thought, so she was startled when Kisshu placed Keiichiro's goldfish in front of her. She looked at the goldfish- and her cat instincts took over. "Snacktime…" she said dreamily.

Kisshu was getting a bit worried. Ichigo was staring at the little goldfish dreamily. "Uh… are you really going to eat that?" he asked her. "It's mainly bones."

She didn't seem to hear him. Kisshu got even more worried when Ichigo stuck her finger in the bowl. Finally he took the bowl away and teleported.

Keiichiro looked up from whatever it was he was reading, and said, "Okay, what happened?"

"Ichigo was staring at it kind of dreamily, and then she said, "Snacktime," Kisshu said. "I decided your little pet would be happier up here. He might be a little traumatized, though…."

"Next time you ask me if you can borrow something, I'm going to say no," Keiichiro said.

"That's nice," Kisshu said. "I'd better go find some fish for Ichigo. See ya!" He teleported to the kitchen, found a small container of whitefish salad, and brought it back to the front room. There he found a pretty strange scene. Zakuro appeared to be trying to comfort Ichigo, who was crying.

As soon as she saw Kisshu, Zakuro asked, "Kisshu, what did you do?"

"She was trying to eat Keiichiro's goldfish, and I took it away," Kisshu said. "So after I gave it back to its owner, I got some whitefish salad. Will that help?"

Zakuro came over and took it from him, then went back and placed it in front of Ichigo. She took a fork off a nearby table, and handed it to Ichigo as well. Kisshu watched as Ichigo perked up and started eating.

"Kisshu, if you get her some milk, that'll help," Zakuro said. "And in future, don't tease her with other peoples' pets. What were you doing, anyways?"

"She said my apple obsession was out of control, so I wanted to prove that hers was worse," Kisshu said. "I didn't expect her to actually try to eat the goldfish."

Zakuro sighed. "Just go get the milk, I'll handle her," she said.

Kisshu went back into the kitchen, got a glass and a carton of milk, then went back to the front room. He went over to the table, and said, "Koneko-chan, I got you some milk."

"Milk?" Ichigo asked hopefully.

Kisshu smiled and poured a glass of milk for her, then handed it to her. She took it happily and started drinking. Soon she was done, and purring contentedly. "Better?" Kisshu asked.

"Yeah…. thanks," Ichigo said. She rested her head on Kisshu's shoulder.

He felt her breathing even out, and noticed Zakuro with a finger to her lips. Kisshu nodded slightly, then stroked Ichigo's hair, causing her to purr and snuggle against him.

Sometime later, Ryou came back in to tell them breaktime was over, and found Ichigo sleeping on Kisshu's shoulder. "I suppose there's a reason behind this?" he asked.

"She tried to eat Keiichiro's goldfish, so we gave her whitefish salad and milk as a substitute after Kisshu took the traumatized goldfish back to Keiichiro," Zakuro said.

"Why was Keiichiro's goldfish down here in the first place?" Ryou asked.

"It got bored watching Keiichiro reading, and it was practically begging to be taken for a walk," Kisshu said. "Ichigo tried to eat it on its way to freedom."

"I don't believe a word of that, but whatever," Ryou said. "Wake Ichigo up and let's reopen the Café."

Kisshu shook Ichigo gently. "Koneko-chan, naptime's over," he said softly.

"Nyangh…" Ichigo said unhappily. "I don't WANT to wake up."

"You want your paycheck, right?" Ryou asked.

"Dock it again, and I'll bite you myself," Ichigo said warningly. "I have fangs too, remember?"

Ryou gulped and said, "Okay…. Sorry about that…."

Kisshu snorted. Ryou glared at him- at least until Kisshu said, "Forgetting something?"

"What?" Ryou asked.

"I've got fangs too," Kisshu said. "So does Zakuro, but I doubt she'd bite you."

"WHY do all my employees have FANGS!?" Ryou asked.

"Because you infused the majority of them with animal DNA, and the rest of them aren't human," Ichigo said. "And besides, Mint and Lettuce don't have fangs."

"Mmph," Ryou said. "Can you all get to work now?"

"Fine…" Ichigo said. "Let's go, guys."

**Interesting little one-shot. Have fun with it and REVIEW!**


	7. Grapefruit Juice

**Grapefruit Juice**

_**Set during the series.**_

"Oi Taruto!"

"What!?"

_SLAP!_

"KISSHU, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?"

"Let's have a slap war!" Kisshu said.

"You're going to lose," Taruto said, and slapped Kisshu.

"Is that the best you can do?" Kisshu asked. "Pitiful. I barely felt that. My turn." He slapped Taruto, and the younger alien went flying. He caught himself and slapped Kisshu again.

_**Fifteen minutes later: **_Pai was in his lab when he heard Taruto scream, "OW!"

Pai sighed and teleported to the sound. He found Taruto about to slap Kisshu, who was snickering. Before Pai could stop him, Taruto slapped Kisshu in the face. "Not bad, Midget," Kisshu said, seemingly not noticing Pai. "My turn." Then he slapped Taruto hard enough to send him into a nearby wall.

"OKAY! You win! Now stop slapping me!" Taruto screamed.

"What are you two doing?" Pai asked wearily.

"We're having a slap war, and I just won it!" Kisshu said happily.

"You two are so immature," Pai said.

"You're worse," Taruto said. "I know about your plushy wall. And guess who else knows?"

"I don't want to know who you told," Pai said.

"Pudding knows!" Taruto said. "She said she'd tell Fish-girl!"

"TARUTO, YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" Pai screamed.

"That hurt," someone said from behind the three aliens. "I thought you guys had hearing like mine."

Pai and Kisshu spun, and found Ichigo, Lettuce, and a smirking Pudding behind them. "How the HELL did you get here!?" Pai shouted.

"Pudding dragged us through a portal on our way back from shopping, and we landed in what she said was Taruto's room," Ichigo said. "And then she gave us a tour of your ship, including a room filled with plushies. Is there something you're not telling us?"

Pai and Kisshu whipped around and glared at Taruto. "You've been letting Mew Pudding on our ship?" Pai asked in a dangerous voice.

"It's not my fault! She found this portal machine, stole it from Blondie, and reset it to make a portal directly into my bedroom!" Taruto said.

"That doesn't explain why she was able to find Pai's plushy collection," Kisshu said. "Not that I mind, but does that mean you let her in my room too?"

"Pudding likes Kisshu-oniichan's room!" Pudding said happily. "Ichigo-oneechan likes it too!"

Kisshu groaned. "I'll take that as a yes…" he moaned.

"Relax, Kisshu, it's not a bad thing," Ichigo said. "Go look under my bed. I know you know where I live."

Curious, Kisshu teleported off. Pai sighed and said, "I suppose you're all going to tease me nonstop about my plushies?"

"Yep!" Ichigo said cheerfully. "Except for Lettuce- right Lettuce?"

"Yes… but Pai-san, why do you have so many plushies?" Lettuce asked. "And why are they color-coded?"

"I like plushies…" Pai said. "And I like being organized. And I want Ichigo to stop snickering at me."

"Oh, fine," Ichigo giggled.

Suddenly Kisshu teleported back in, and asked, "What is with you?"

"I like to draw," Ichigo said, shrugging.

"There's five million pictures of me under your bed!" Kisshu said. "And about a third of them include me kissing you!"

The others had their jaws on the floor as Ichigo said, "Since I haven't seen you in a while, I didn't get to let you know that I broke up with Aoyama about a month ago. And the day after, although you attacked, Blondie was spying on me again, so I couldn't tell you, and I haven't seen you since."

"Y-you do love me?" Kisshu asked, shocked.

"Yes, but I couldn't tell you with Blondie spying on me," Ichigo said. "So I had to fake hating you. Sorry about that."

Kisshu hugged her happily, then teleported them both to his room. They landed on the bed, and flopped back together.

"Koneko-chan?" Kisshu asked.

"Yeah Kish?" Ichigo asked.

"Can I- wait, did you just give me a nickname?" Kisshu asked.

"Yeah… do you like it?" Ichigo asked.

"I love it," Kisshu said, and kissed her. And she kissed back.

_**Back with Lettuce and Pai: **_They were now kissing, and hadn't noticed the disappearance of Taruto and Pudding- until it was far too late.

They were just breaking off the kiss when they heard Taruto scream, "IT'S ABOUT TO EAT ME!"

Pai sighed, grabbed Lettuce's hand, and teleported to the sound. Sure enough, Pudding and Taruto were in Taruto's room, eating candy. "Taruto, what is about to eat you? I don't see anything- besides Pudding," Pai said.

"YOU MUST BE BLIND! THERE'S A GIANT FANGED TEDDY BEAR IN THE CORNER!" Taruto shrieked.

Pai looked, and saw a small, harmless teddy bear with no fangs in sight, and a yellow ribbon around its neck sitting calmly in the corner as its owner screamed his head off. "You had way too much sugar," Pai said dryly. "But if it will get you to shut up, I will take the teddy bear away."

"Be careful, the fangs are poisonous," Taruto said.

Pai went and got the teddy bear as Pudding said, "Pai-oniichan, why is Taru-Taru acting like he's on drugs? He only had two bags of chocolate."

"ONLY!?" Pai shouted. "How many did you have?"

"Three, and one bag of fruit candy," Pudding said. "Pudding's sugar rush hasn't kicked in yet, na no da…."

"What is WRONG with you!?" Pai screamed.

"Nothing, why?" Pudding asked.

"Didn't Taruto tell you that sugar is like a drug to Cyniclons?" Pai asked. "If you gave him two bags of chocolate, and he ate all of it, he'll be like this for days!"

"Pudding knows how to counteract Taru-Taru's sugar highs," Pudding said.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us? We've been putting up with nonstop screaming about 'fanged snowflakes' and 'shampoo monsters' since the two of you met!" Pai yelled.

"Lettuce-oneechan, go get the juice from the bag," Pudding said. "The grapefruit juice."

"O-okay," Lettuce said, and left.

Taruto hadn't noticed a thing, having been staring fearfully at an empty wall. Lettuce came back a few minutes later, carrying a bottle of grapefruit juice. Pudding took it, then told her and Pai, "Don't say anything." They nodded a bit hesitantly, and Pudding called, "Taru-Taru! Soda time!"

Taruto zoomed over, and grabbed the bottle. He opened it, and took a large gulp. He swallowed, then put the cap back on. "Thanks Pudding-chan, I needed that," he said. He had completely calmed down. Then he teleported off to put the juice away.

Pai looked shocked. "How did you do that?" he asked Pudding.

"For some reason, Taru-Taru's sugar rushes can be counteracted by drinking grapefruit juice," Pudding said. "It doesn't matter how much he's eaten, all you have to do is say, "Taru-Taru! Soda time!" He thinks you're giving him more sugar, so he'll drink the grapefruit juice, and that will calm him down. Does Pai-oniichan want Pudding to bring some grapefruit juice over? Pudding can steal from the Café any time she wants to."

"That would be great," Pai said.

"Pudding will do that," Pudding said. "But this trick only works if you call him 'Taru-Taru'. He doesn't respond on sugar high if you call him Taruto. Pudding doesn't know why."

"Okay," Pai said. "Thank you, Pudding."

"Pudding was happy to help, na no da," Pudding said.

"I wonder how Ichigo-san and Kisshu-san are doing?" Lettuce said.

"Knowing Kisshu, we might as well go check on them," Pai sighed.

_**With Kisshu and Ichigo: **_Kisshu's room was on the other side of the ship from Taruto's, so he and Ichigo hadn't heard a thing. Especially since they had fallen asleep curled up. Ichigo had fallen asleep because Kisshu was stroking her hair, and Kisshu had fallen asleep listening to her purring. So now they were curled up on Kisshu's bed, and that's how Pai and Lettuce found them.

"That's cute, let's leave them," Lettuce said. She tugged Pai out of the room, softly closing the door behind them.

_**Some time later, still with Ichigo and Kisshu: **_Kisshu was woken up by something beeping, and woke up Ichigo. "Koneko-chan, what's that beeping?" he asked.

Ichigo sleepily opened her eyes, and said, "Probably my pendant. We should ignore it, it's just Blondie."

"I hate that noise," Kisshu grumbled.

Ichigo sighed and took the pendant out of her pocket, then tapped it and said, "Hi Ryou, what's up?"

"_WHY ARE YOU ON THE ALIEN'S SHIP!?" _Ryou shouted.

"Pudding wanted to give us the tour," Ichigo said. "I was sleeping, can I go back to sleeping, or do you have something else to bug me about?"

"_PUDDING!?" _Ryou shrieked.

"Seriously, tone it down, or I'll hang up on you," Ichigo said. "You're hurting my ears, and you're hurting my boyfriend's ears too."

"_Since when is KISSHU your boyfriend?" _Ryou asked grouchily.

"Since today," Ichigo said. "Oh, and Lettuce and Pai are together, and I'm sure you already knew about Pudding and Taruto."

"_You three are fired," _Ryou said.

"YAHOO!" Ichigo said. "Good riddance, Blondie!" Then she tapped the pendant, cutting off whatever Ryou was going to say next.

"I take it you don't like working for him?" Kisshu said.

"Nope, and now I'll never have to do it again," Ichigo said. "So we can spend more time together."

"Yay!" Kisshu said. "Let's go tell the others!"

Ichigo smiled, and followed him to find the others.

**I know it's called Grapefruit Juice and there's not much about it, but I thought it would be cool to make up a cure for Taruto's sugar rushes. The idea for the slap war at the beginning is attributed to kisshu'sfanclub. Thanks! Review plz!**


	8. Hot Chocolate

**Hot Chocolate**

_**Set after the series.**_

It was the winter after the Cyniclons had come back to Earth. Kisshu was living with Ichigo, and going to her school. Currently, however, it was winter break.

"I hate winter," Ichigo said to Kisshu.

"Why?" Kisshu asked. "You get lots of cookies and presents in winter."

Ichigo giggled, then said, "I don't like the cold. I used to like it and the snow, but then I got cat genes, and now I hate it all."

"Well, you should be glad you didn't live on our planet before the Mew Aqua," Kisshu said, his face going serious. "It was nothing BUT snow and ice and cold, year round. We had to live underground, and there was never any sun. That's why we all have pale skin."

"Wow…" Ichigo said softly. "I'm sorry."

Kisshu blinked. "Why? It's not your fault my planet used to be dying."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," Ichigo said.

Kisshu took her hand, and said, "It's not your fault. You didn't cause my people to nearly die out. The only thing you have to be sorry for is something I forgave a long time ago. So now there's nothing for you to be sorry for, k?"

To Kisshu's surprise, Ichigo took her hand away from his and buried her face in her hands. Kisshu was about to ask what was wrong, when he remembered something. _This happens every time I mention the rejections, and I just keep forgetting, _he thought. _I'd really better try harder to remember that she can't stand the fact that she rejected me so much. The minute I teleported to her room when I first came back, she was trying to kill herself. And Ryou and her parents said that's happened a few times. I really should have come back to Earth sooner. I think I put her through just as much pain as she did me. Unfortunately, while I can forgive her, she can't forgive herself._

While Kisshu was cursing himself for reminding Ichigo about the rejections again, Ichigo was wondering why he even wanted to be near her. _Even though I love him more than I ever loved Aoyama, I feel like the past is too much sometimes, _she thought. _I know he doesn't mean to hurt me with memories, but after he left, I felt like a part of me left with him. I broke up with Aoyama four days after that battle, but that didn't really help much. The only good thing about waiting for him was that my parents quit the stupid vacations after Ryou called them to tell them I was trying to commit suicide while they were gone. I can't count how many times I wondered if I'd be better off dead, and I know I tried to kill myself at least five times. Eight months is all it was, but frankly, two weeks was more than enough without Kisshu. I guess we're both lucky he came back when he did, and teleported into my room; my parents were at the movies and the pain just got too much again, so I took a knife out of the kitchen, wrote them a letter, and was about to stab myself when Kisshu ripped the knife out of my hand and pinned me down again. _A small sob escaped her lips as she thought, _Even though he's pretty much healed my heart, there's always a part of me that wonders if I really deserve him. And I also worry about making a mistake. If he left me- I don't even want to think about what would happen._

Kisshu, meanwhile, had stopped berating himself, and decided to listen to Ichigo's thoughts instead. So he basically heard everything, and got worried when he heard a small sob from behind her hands. _She doesn't usually cry; instead she shuts everyone out until I can get her back to normal, _he thought. Focusing harder on her mind, he saw the last thing he wanted to see- the image of a knife. _Great…. if she starts thinking suicide again, we're all in for it, _he thought. An idea occurred to him, and he lifted a hand, palm out. A ripple formed in the air, and hit Ichigo. She froze, unable to move.

"Did you have to?" she asked.

"Yes," Kisshu said calmly. "Every time you start thinking about knives, I freeze you. It's for both of our good. And for your information, even if you made a mistake, I would never leave you. I love you, and I always will, no matter what. The only mistake you could make that would make me leave you is killing me, and even that might not work. I'd most likely turn into a ghost and start haunting you." He smirked when she squeaked. Then he got another idea, and said, "Wait here, I'll be back soon with something to cheer you up."

"Not like I've got much of a choice, but okay," Ichigo said.

Kisshu stood up and teleported downstairs. Then he got another idea, and teleported to the kitchen of Café Mew Mew. Keiichiro was in there, and he jumped. "Sorry," Kisshu said. "Do you have any chocolate-covered strawberries?"

"Yeah, they're in the fridge," Keiichiro said. "Why?"

"Ichigo's thinking again," Kisshu said.

"AGAIN?" Keiichiro asked, worried.

"Yup, and I need something to make her happy. I froze her again, so she can't do anything," Kisshu said as he pulled a tray of chocolate-covered strawberries out of the fridge.

He was about to teleport when Keiichiro said, "Hang on, I know something else that will make her happy."

Kisshu watched as Keiichiro took a pot and filled it with milk, then started heating the milk up. When it was hot but not quite boiling, he poured a bunch of brown powder in, then added some chocolate syrup and stirred it up. Then he poured it into two hot-drink paper cups, and put them on the tray with the strawberries. "There," Keiichiro said.

"What is that?" Kisshu asked.

"Hot chocolate, she loves it," Keiichiro said. "Careful getting home."

"Thanks," Kisshu said. "I'll bring the tray back later." He teleported back to Ichigo's room, where she was still sitting on the bed, frozen. Kisshu put the tray on her desk, and snapped his fingers, unfreezing her.

She immediately jumped up and asked, "Where WERE you?"

Kisshu pointed to her desk. Ichigo looked, and her face lit up. Kisshu smiled as she hugged him tightly, then went over to her desk. "You got hot chocolate AND chocolate-covered strawberries?" she asked happily, good mood restored.

"Yup, Keiichiro made the hot chocolate," Kisshu said. "There's one for each of us. I've never had it…"

"It's really good," Ichigo said, taking one of the cups and handing it to him.

Kisshu took a sip, and said, "You're right, this is great!"

"So are the strawberries," Ichigo said. "Thanks, Kisshu."

Kisshu smiled. "Sure, Koneko-chan."

**Okay, so the title doesn't really come into play a lot, but I like it. Review please, I won't post again till tomorrow.**


	9. Ice Cream

**Ice Cream**

_**Set during the series.**_

Kisshu and Taruto were on Earth, since they had discovered a secret hidden in Pai's room, and had to get out of there fast.

"Hey, let's go tell Lettuce about the wall of plushies," Taruto said.

"Pai will kill us," Kisshu said, then smirked. "But it'll be worth it to see the look on her face. Hey, let's go tell all of them at once!"

Taruto smirked too, and with Kisshu, teleported to Café Mew Mew. Kisshu looked in the window, and saw the Mews cleaning. "We're all set," he said. "No other humans around."

Taruto nodded, and he and Kisshu teleported into the Café, causing the Mews to whip their pendants out. "We're not here to fight," Kisshu said, holding up his hands.

"Then why are you here?" Ichigo sighed as Ryou and Keiichiro came out of the basement.

"We're here to tell you Pai's dirty little secret," Taruto said.

"If you mean the fact that he's in love with Lettuce, you're a bit late," Ichigo said.

"No, we're talking about his wall of plushies," Kisshu said. "Pai has a wall in his room with floor-to-ceiling shelves full of color-coded plushies."

The Mews and Keiichiro had fallen over laughing, but Ryou looked suspicious. "Why are you telling us this?" he asked.

Kisshu pointed to Keiichiro and the Mews, who were literally rolling around on the floor laughing, and said, "That's why. We wanted to totally humiliate Pai, since he tried to kill us, so we figured telling his worst enemies about his plushy obsession would work well."

"Where's Taruto, if you're telling the truth?" Ryou asked.

"Check the kitchen," Kisshu said- just as they heard, "KISSHU! Look what I found!"

Kisshu teleported to the kitchen, and saw Taruto holding what looked like a large shopping bag filled with containers. "Taruto, what is that?" he asked as Ryou ran in.

"I don't know, but it looks YUMMY!" Taruto said happily.

"Why are you stealing all our ice cream?" Ryou asked wearily.

"That's what it's called? We're stealing it because it might taste good," Taruto said. "Ja ne!" He teleported out with all the ice cream in the Café, leaving Kisshu doubled up laughing at the look on Ryou's face.

Ichigo came in about then, still giggling, and said, "Jeez, I haven't laughed like that in ages. What's up with Blondie, Kisshu?"

"Taruto decided to steal all his ice cream," Kisshu gasped, out of breath from laughing.

"Oh well, we can get more, Ryou's a billionaire," Ichigo said. "You wouldn't guess, though, he's a total cheapskate."

Ryou turned red, and yelled, "I AM NOT A CHEAPSKATE!"

"Yes you are," Ichigo said. "And you're-"

"I'VE HAD IT!" Ryou said, and stormed out.

"That worked," Ichigo snickered, and turned back to Kisshu.

"Something up?" Kisshu asked.

"Yes, but I can't tell you here," Ichigo said. "Can we go somewhere else?"

"Uh… sure," Kisshu said. He took her hand and teleported to the sakura tree in Inohara Park. "So what's up?" he asked.

"Well, since I haven't seen you in a while, I didn't get to tell you I broke up with Aoyama," Ichigo said. Kisshu's jaw dropped as Ichigo continued, "Do you know why?"

"You're in love with Blondie?" Kisshu guessed, and watched as Ichigo shuddered.

"Hell no," she said. "What an awful idea. Where'd you come up with that?"

"I just wanted to see your reaction," Kisshu said. "Does this mean you're in love with me?"

"Yup," Ichigo said happily. "I finally realized that you're really sweet. Aoyama's creepy and Ryou's a jerk anyways. And you like me, right?"

"No, I LOVE you," Kisshu said with a smile.

"I love you too, Kisshu," Ichigo said. "And that thing with the plushies made my day."

"What was that again?" Pai asked from above them.

Kisshu gulped, but Ichigo said, "Kisshu told me my ex-boyfriend has a wall of plushies. I should have realized he was a creep sooner."

"I'm not buying it," Pai said. "I went to the Café and found the ponytail guy and the other Mews laughing their heads off, and every time someone said 'plushy', they started up again. And the blonde guy was steaming about something called 'ice cream'."

"Oh, that's because Taruto stole all the ice cream at the Café," Ichigo said. "You might want to keep an eye on how much he's eating; that stuff is really sugary."

Pai's eyes went wide, and he teleported off. Kisshu sighed. "Thanks, you saved me," he said to Ichigo.

"Sure Kisshu," Ichigo said.

However, five minutes later, Pai was back, and he said, "We'll be spending the night on Earth, Taruto's on sugar high again. He ate two containers of the ice cream he stole. I took the rest back after he started screaming about 'giant walking trees'."

"He ate two gallons of ice cream!? He's going to get sick," Ichigo said.

"Good, maybe that'll teach him a lesson," Kisshu said.

"I sincerely doubt that, Kisshu," Pai said.

"Do you two want to spend the night at my place?" Ichigo asked. "My parents are out for a week- again."

"Does that mean we can sleep together?" Kisshu asked hopefully.

"Only if you don't do anything weird," Ichigo said. "Pai can have the guest room."

"K, I won't do anything weird," Kisshu said happily. "Come on, let's go!"

So the three of them went back to Ichigo's house, and Pai and Kisshu spent the night.

_**However, back on the ship: **__Maybe Pai was right…._ Taruto thought, as he threw up again. _But candy doesn't make me sick, so it must just be ice cream. Well, that's easy enough to stay away from. I'll just go back to candy- if I stop throwing up soon, that is._

**Short, I know. The moral? Don't eat two gallons of ice cream- EVER. And especially if you're Taruto, who apparently can't control himself when it comes to dessert. Review plz!**


	10. Joking Gone Too Far

**Joking Gone Too Far**

_**Set during the series.**_

Pai sighed. Taruto and Kisshu were fighting again, and it was very hard to concentrate on the book he was reading. After fifteen minutes of yelling, Pai snapped, stormed out of his lab, and found Kisshu and Taruto in the hallway. "SHUT UP!" he shouted at them.

They ignored him and kept shouting. _What are they even fighting about? _Pai wondered. Suddenly he noticed something yellow on the table, and went over to find a banana peel- just as Kisshu shouted, "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!?"

Pai snapped his fingers, and the banana peel vanished. Then he walked over and grabbed Taruto by the collar, then said, "Taruto, would you care to explain why I found a banana peel on the kitchen table? Now we have to clean it."

"I just wanted a snack," Taruto said sulkily. "Pudding said they're healthy."

"Well, they're not healthy for Kisshu," Pai said sternly. "You know perfectly well what happens when Kisshu even comes near bananas. Were you trying to kill him?"

"No…" Taruto sighed.

Pai scowled and said, "Now you get to sterilize the table. And if I ever see another banana on this ship, you may go live with the humans."

"What else are you going to do to me?" Taruto asked.

"Five days confined to the ship," Pai said. "That means no teleporting to Earth, and if I find out you did, I will tell Mew Pudding not to give you candy, as it's obviously hazardous to the rest of us. Now, start your chores."

Taruto scowled and went to get the disinfectant. "Can I go clean the runt's room out of all candy?" Kisshu asked.

"Good idea, I'll help," Pai said.

The two of them teleported to Taruto's room, and immediately realized their mistake. Taruto had obviously been visting Pudding, because not only was there candy and wrappers everywhere, the entire room smelled like overripe fruit. "I hate monkeys…" Kisshu said as he started to turn green. He teleported back to the bathroom in his room, feeling his stomach lurch. He ran over to the toilet and threw up, while thinking, _I'm gonna kill Taruto for this._

Pai finished clearing the last of the candy out of Taruto's room, then teleported the lot of it to Café Mew Mew, where he found the blonde guy whose name he couldn't remember sitting in one of the chairs. "What the hell are YOU doing here?" he snarled.

"Tell Mew Pudding to stop giving Taruto candy, or I'll kill her, got it?" Pai said. "Oh, and here's all the candy she gave him last week."

Ryou watched as Pai put a huge bag of candy on the floor, then said, "Remember, if I don't see improvement, Mew Pudding is dead."

"Fine," Ryou said. "I'll have a word with her."

"Good," Pai said, and teleported back to the ship.

He went straight to Kisshu's room, and found Kisshu unconscious. It looked like he was done throwing up, so Pai picked him up and tucked him into his bed, then felt his forehead. Sure enough, Kisshu had a fever. Pai put his hand on Kisshu's chest and healed the fever, then tapped Kisshu's forehead. Kisshu woke up and asked, "Pai?"

"I healed the fever, you just need to rest for the rest of today," Pai said. "How's your stomach?"

"Better, but I don't think I can eat," Kisshu said.

Pai put a hand on Kisshu's chest, and his other on Kisshu's stomach, then said, "Yeah, it's better not to eat till tomorrow. Do you want a bucket in here?"

"Yeah, it's a good idea," Kisshu said.

Pai teleported to the closet, grabbed a bucket, and went back to Kisshu's room. He put it on the side of Kisshu's bed, then said, "Get some rest, I'll take care of things."

"Thanks Pai," Kisshu said as he fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Taruto was plotting Pai's demise. _Now what should I do to him? _Taruto wondered as he scrubbed the kitchen table. Suddenly an idea occurred to him, and he thought, _Pai can't stand anything spicy. Maybe I can find something spicy on Earth. I know I'm supposed to be confined to the ship, but it'll be worth it if I can find something spicy. I'll go ask Pudding. _

So after Taruto finished scrubbing the table with disinfectant, he teleported to Earth to find Pudding.

He found her at the playground, and went up to her. Pudding looked at him, then said, "Ryou says Pai's gonna kill Pudding if Pudding gives you candy…."

"I'm not here for candy," Taruto said. "Do you know something spicy that I could give Pai?"

Pudding thought, then said, "Jalapenos!"

"What's that?" Taruto asked.

"Hot peppers," Pudding said. "Pudding has some for tricks, does Taru-Taru want some?"

"Yes please," Taruto said.

"They're at Pudding's house," Pudding said.

Taruto took her hand and teleported to her house. Pudding ran to the kitchen, and came back with four small green things. "Here," she said. "Have fun, Taru-Taru!'"

"Oh, I will," Taruto said. "Thanks Pudding-chan."

Pudding smiled happily as Taruto took the jalapenos and teleported to his room to start planning. As soon as he got there, however, his jaw dropped. ALL the candy was gone. _Pai's gonna pay for this, _Taruto thought grimly. _Maybe Kisshu will help…. _Taruto teleported to Kisshu's room, only to find Kisshu apparently sleeping. The sound of teleportation woke him, though, and Kisshu sat up and glared at Taruto. "Uh- what happened?" Taruto asked.

"Your room happened," Kisshu said bitterly. "Pai and I went in there to clean out the candy, and the whole place smelled like overripe bananas. What is your problem? If you had asked me to come to your room before Pai aired it out today, you'd have made me sick again. First you try to kill me with an actual banana, and then your whole room smells like rotten bananas. Why are you here? You better not have more bananas, or I'll kill you when I get better!"

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to help me with my plot for Pai's demise," Taruto said.

"Hell no," Kisshu said. "Get out." He took out one of his swords, and threw it at Taruto, who quickly teleported off to the kitchen. Kisshu sighed, then settled back down and went back to sleep.

Pai came into the kitchen a while after Taruto did, and said, "What are you doing?"

"Look what I found!" Taruto said, holding up a jalapeno. "They're really good, you should try one!"

"And I don't suppose you know what they are?" Pai asked.

"No, but they taste good," Taruto said. "Here, try one." He handed Pai a jalapeno.

Unsuspecting, Pai took a bite- and screamed. "THAT'S HOT!" he screamed. "HOW THE HELL DOES THAT TASTE 'GOOD'!?"

"I didn't try it," Taruto said, snickering as Pai started gulping water. Suddenly they both heard teleportation, and Kisshu appeared. "So, decided to try to kill both of us, huh Taruto?" Kisshu asked.

"I didn't know you were going to my room!" Taruto said defensively.

"But you did know that bananas are not allowed on the ship," Kisshu said. "And now you tried to kill Pai?"

"I just gave him a hot pepper," Taruto said sulkily.

"Which is also not okay, because if Pai eats spicy food, it could cause his throat to close up," Kisshu said. "Are you trying to get hand-delivered to Blondie?"

"Would you really try to kill me?" Taruto asked nervously.

"You've tried to kill both of us in one day, I don't see why not," Kisshu said. He snapped his fingers, and Taruto was suddenly tied up. Taruto snarled, but stopped as Kisshu put a hand on his forehead. "Pai, if we're really leaving Taruto with the humans, you're going to have to teleport him," Kisshu said. "I think I used up too much energy; I'm dizzy."

Before Pai could respond, Kisshu stumbled, then fell as he blacked out. Pai teleported and caught him as Taruto cried out, "Kisshu!"

Pai glared at the younger alien, and said, "What do you care? You're the reason he's like this!"

Taruto's eyes filled with tears, and he broke out of the binding, then teleported. Pai sighed, then put his hand on Kisshu's forehead. Kisshu's fever had come back, and it had gotten worse. Pai picked Kisshu up, then teleported to Kisshu's room, and set Kisshu down on his bed. Kisshu woke up as Pai was tucking him in, and said weakly, "Pai? I don't feel good…."

"Your fever came back," Pai said. "I'll try to heal you, but you need to rest. I know it couldn't be helped, but you really overdid it today. Just relax, I'll heal the fever."

Kisshu settled back, and Pai put a hand on his chest. His hand began to glow, and Kisshu fell back to sleep. A while later, Pai had managed to heal the fever, but he knew Kisshu would need quite a bit of rest to recover this time. He took his hand away, and quietly sat down next to the bed with the book he had left in there earlier.

_**Meanwhile, in a tree on Earth: **__I can't believe I did that, _Taruto thought. He was crying. _What if Kisshu dies? It'll be all my fault. I'm never going to go near a banana again. _

_**In another part of the park: **_Ichigo, Pudding, and Lettuce were talking. "I can't believe Blondie is so uncooperative," Ichigo said.

"Pudding thinks we were right to quit, na no da," Pudding said.

"I agree," Lettuce said. "Ryou's evil. Otherwise he'd see that trying to form a truce is the best way to go. The battle's not even going anywhere, but all he wants is for us to kill the aliens."

"I couldn't kill Kisshu," Ichigo said. "I know you two feel the same about Pai and Taruto. Maybe we should have told Blondie that if he wants the aliens dead so badly, he can kill them himself. I'd like to see him go down in flames."

"Should we try to find them?" Lettuce asked.

Ichigo thought, but then asked, "Do you guys hear that?"

"What?" Lettuce asked.

"It sounds like someone crying," Ichigo said. "I can hear it from over there, should we go see?"

"I guess," Lettuce said.

Lettuce and Pudding followed Ichigo to a large tree, and they looked up. They were shocked to see Taruto curled up on a branch, crying. "Taru-Taru?" Pudding asked.

Taruto's head shot up. He looked a bit wary, and Ichigo said, "We all quit the Mews today; that's why we're together. Why are you crying?"

"I don't want Kisshu to die…." Taruto moaned.

Ichigo looked scared as Lettuce asked, "Is Kisshu-san sick?"

"Yes! And it's all MY fault!" Taruto wailed.

"Um… how is Kisshu getting sick your fault?" Ichigo asked.

Taruto looked at them, and asked, "Did you really quit the Mews?"

"Yep, and we decided to hand in our pendants so Blondie would stop spying on us," Ichigo said. "Pudding discovered we can transform without them, so we just handed them over.

Taruto sighed, and floated down. Then he said softly, "Kisshu has a very severe allergy, and I was stupid enough to bring what he's allergic to onto our ship. And now he's really sick, and Pai's right; it is all my fault."

"You don't have medicine?" Ichigo asked.

"Pai's a healer, but the one time Kisshu ate one, he spent two days barely conscious with a very high fever," Taruto said. "And Pai couldn't heal him for some reason. He's extremely lucky he didn't die. And now he can't be near them without at the very least throwing up."

Pudding started to ask something, but Ichigo stopped her. "There's someone behind the tree," she said. "I'm guessing it's Ryou." Then she called, "Come out!"

There was a snarl, and Ryou came out from behind the tree. "You just had to ruin it, Ichigo," he said. "I could have found out what Kisshu's weakness is and killed him. But YOU had to interfere."

"You're going down," Ichigo said coldly.

"Not while I have your pendants," Ryou said, smirking.

Ichigo just smirked and yelled, "MEW MEW STRAWBERRY! METAMORPHO-SIS!"

Soon she was fully transformed, and Ryou shouted, "How the HELL did you do that?"

"Pudding discovered we can transform without the pendants," Ichigo said. "So we handed them over so you'd stop spying on us. But now that you're becoming a danger anyways, I suppose you'd be better off dead." Without waiting for a response, she took out her Strawberry Bell, and hit Ryou with so much power he disintegrated.

"There goes that problem," Ichigo said.

"Wow…" Taruto said. Suddenly he looked a bit uncomfortable, and asked, "Um… can you come back with me?"

Ichigo looked at Pudding and Lettuce, then said, "We'd be happy to."

Taruto smiled and teleported them to his room. A minute later, Pai teleported in- and his jaw dropped. "You brought the Mews back here?" he asked Taruto.

"Actually, the three of us quit," Ichigo said. "And we were talking about what to do next when we heard Taruto crying."

"Taruto, why were you crying?" Pai asked.

"I was worried about Kisshu…" Taruto said.

"I don't quite understand why, but Kisshu's sleeping," Pai said. "I got rid of the extremely high fever he had, and he needs to rest for a while, to get his strength back. And he's NOT happy with you, so until he's better, you can't see him. He shouldn't be getting worked up right now."

Taruto sighed, and Pai glared at him briefly before asking Ichigo, "Why did the three of you quit?"

"Blondie was evil," Ichigo said. "We were telling him we thought we should form a truce with you guys, since the battle isn't going anywhere, and he started screaming about how you were all evil monsters and your race deserved to go to hell. Personally, I think Ryou's the only one who deserves to be in hell. And now he IS in hell."

"You killed him?" Pai asked, startled.

"Yup, he was listening to us talk with Taruto, and Taruto was telling us Kisshu had some kind of allergy. Luckily he didn't tell us what the allergy actually is, but now that Ryou's dead, he can't tell anyone anything," Ichigo said.

"And why did you come here?" Pai asked.

"Taruto asked us to come, but we didn't really mind," Ichigo said. "I haven't seen Kisshu recently, so I didn't get the chance to tell him that I broke up with Aoyama for him. And Lettuce wanted to see you, and Pudding wanted to see Taruto."

"Lettuce, you wanted to see me?" Pai asked.

"Yes…." Lettuce said, turning red.

"Why?" Pai asked, looking puzzled.

The others facepalmed as Lettuce became very interested in a spot on the floor. "Honestly, Pai, you are so clueless," Ichigo sighed. "You honestly didn't notice that Lettuce is head over heels in love with you?"

"Ichigo-san!" Lettuce squeaked.

"It's the truth," Ichigo said, smirking.

"Pai feels the same," Taruto said. "You should see his 'Lettuce Wall'. He has this whole wall in his room, and it's covered in- mmph!"

Pai had put his hand over Taruto's mouth, and looked nervous. "Pai, do you have something to say to Lettuce?" Ichigo asked sweetly. "Because if so, I will be happy to drag Pudding and Taruto somewhere else."

"You don't need to," Pai sighed. Then he took his hand off of Taruto's mouth, and took Lettuce's hand, then teleported off.

"He'd better confess," Taruto said.

"Well, if he doesn't, we can start planning how to make him," Pudding said. Taruto perked up and took her hand, then teleported off, leaving Ichigo alone. She sighed.

_**With Pai and Lettuce: **_Pai had teleported Lettuce to his lab, and when they landed, he didn't let go of her hand. She was still bright red, and became even more so when Pai said softly, "Lettuce, I love you."

Lettuce looked at him, her blue eyes shining. "Really?" she asked.

"Really," Pai said with a genuine smile.

Lettuce hugged him and said happily, "I love you too, Pai!"

Pai hugged her back, then as she looked at him, kissed her. And she kissed back.

_**With Ichigo: **_After the others had all teleported off, Ichigo had decided to start exploring. Soon, however, she was completely lost, and cursing herself. She stopped as she heard a scream from down the hall, which caused her cat ears to pop out. Listening closely, she found the door where the scream had come from. The door was slightly open, so she knocked. There was no response, so despite the fact she knew it probably wasn't good to go into someone else's room, she carefully opened the door, and went in quietly. The first thing she noticed was that it was a bedroom, and it was obviously Kisshu's bedroom, because he was sitting on the bed, his face buried in his hands. He didn't seem to hear her, so she asked softly, "Kisshu?"

His head shot up, and he looked over at her. "I-Ichigo?" he asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo said. "Are you okay? I heard you screaming, and I came to find out why."

"Why are you here?" Kisshu asked.

"Lettuce, Pudding and I quit the Mews after Blondie told us that your entire race should go to hell," Ichigo said. "But luckily, Blondie's currently a pile of ash, so we don't have to worry about that jerk anymore. And after I killed him, the three of us convinced Taruto to teleport us here."

"Taruto's back?" Kisshu asked, sounding wary.

"Yes, but he and Pudding are off planning how to get Pai to confess to Lettuce," Ichigo sighed. "I think Pai already confessed, but they teleported off before I could say that, and then I got lost wandering around, and then came here because I heard you screaming."

"I don't want Taruto to be back," Kisshu said.

"Pai told him he can't see you till you're better," Ichigo said.

"I bet Taruto also told you about my allergy," Kisshu grumbled.

"He said you were allergic to something, not what it was," Ichigo said. "I stopped him from telling us because I heard Ryou nearby, and then I killed Ryou for trying to find out what your allergy is."

Kisshu sighed. "That runt tried to kill me," he said. "And then he tried to kill Pai with some kind of hot peppers. Pai doesn't like spicy food."

"When we found him, he was wailing about how it'd be all his fault if you died," Ichigo commented.

"It would be, but I'm not going to die, I'm just stuck in bed for the next two days," Kisshu said grouchily.

"Do you want me to stay?" Ichigo asked.

"I thought you were with that treehugger," Kisshu said.

"I broke up with him a month ago," Ichigo said. "I realized that the only person I really love is you, Kisshu. But Blondie was spying on me all the time, so I had to fake hating you."

Kisshu looked shocked. "So you do love me?" he asked.

"Yes," Ichigo said with a smile. "But right now I'm worried. Why were you screaming earlier?"

Kisshu looked down, embarrassed, and said, "I have nightmares when I'm sick. I don't know why, and neither does Pai."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ichigo asked. Kisshu just shook his head. "Would it help if I slept with you?" Ichigo asked.

Kisshu perked up, and Ichigo said, "No weird stuff, just sleeping."

"I'd like that…." Kisshu said, sounding tired again.

Ichigo smiled and took off her shoes. "K, scoot over," she said.

Kisshu obeyed as he laid back, and Ichigo climbed in with him, lying back against the pillows as Kisshu snuggled up to her and fell asleep. She pulled up the blankets, and put an arm over Kisshu as she too fell asleep.

**Long one there…. I know I said they'd all be about food, and this was originally going to be about jalapenos, but I got carried away again. Please review!**


	11. Kissing

**Kissing**

_**Set during the series.**_

_Is this really working? _Ichigo wondered as her boyfriend, Aoyama Masaya, walked her home. She had been thinking about their relationship a lot, and at the same time, wondering if someone else loved her- someone who was constantly on her mind.

That's right- Ichigo was thinking almost non-stop about Kisshu, and it was getting harder to deal with. She knew Ryou would have a fit, and probably fire her, but if it meant she could be with Kisshu- _Did I really just think that? _she wondered. Then she remembered something she had heard her mother say. _If you have to think about it, it's not true love. That's what she told me, _Ichigo thought. With that in mind, she realized that she had just been convincing herself that she was in love with Aoyama; she didn't actually love him. Sighing, she made her decision.

"Ichigo? Is something wrong?" Aoyuck asked, hearing her sigh.

"Aoyama, I know you probably don't want to hear this, but I think we should break up," Ichigo said.

The hurt was clear in his voice as he asked, "Why?"

"It's not working, and…." Ichigo paused, then continued, "There's someone else."

"It's the alien, isn't it?" Aoyuck asked, anger in his voice.

"Yes, and his name is Kisshu," Ichigo said, matching Aoyuck's anger. "I'm sorry if you can't accept it, but I've put a lot of thought into this, and I realized that the only one I truly love is Kisshu."

"When he breaks your heart, don't come back to me," Aoyuck snarled, and stormed off.

Ichigo sighed, then went home. She quietly put her school bag on the front steps, and then ran off. _Now I have to find Kisshu, _she thought. She thought, then headed for Inohara Park, and the giant sakura tree.

Little did she know, Kisshu had been following her around since he saw Aoyuck storming off after Ichigo dumped him. _He's going to die if he hurt Koneko-chan, _Kisshu thought, following Ichigo at a distance. He was surprised that she seemed to be heading for the huge sakura tree. _Maybe she likes it there; I know I like going there when I'm upset… _Kisshu thought.

Ichigo reached the tree, still unaware that Kisshu was following her. She looked up into the tree, seeing if Kisshu was there, but it didn't look like he was. She walked around the large trunk as Kisshu watched.

_Is she looking for something? _he wondered. Then his extra-sensitive hearing picked up a sigh. Floating a bit closer, he heard her say, "I guess he's not here today. Where else should I look? Maybe I should have stolen that portal machine Ryou has…."

_It can't be…. _Kisshu thought. _She's looking for me? _The mere thought shocked him so much he forgot to keep floating- and crashed to the ground. "Oww…" he moaned as he sat up. Then he heard, "What was that?" and running footsteps.

Ichigo came around the trunk of the tree, and saw Kisshu sitting on the ground, rubbing his head. "Kish! What happened?" she asked, worried.

"I fell…" Kisshu said sheepishly. Then he realized something, and asked, "Did you just call me Kish?"

"Yeah… you don't mind, do you?" Ichigo asked. "I thought since you had a nickname for me, I might as well make up one for you…."

Kisshu perked up, and said, "I love it!"

Ichigo smiled. "Have you been following me, or were you here and I just didn't see you?" she asked.

"I was following you," Kisshu said. "So what's up with you and the treehugger? I saw him storming away from your house."

"I broke up with him, and he wasn't happy with me," Ichigo said, shrugging. "Considering who I chose instead of him, I should count myself lucky he's not Blondie."

"Wait, if you didn't choose Blondie, does that mean… you chose me?" Kisshu asked.

"Yep!" Ichigo said. "I've been thinking a lot lately, and I realized that I was thinking about you nonstop, and starting to question my relationship with Aoyama. And there's not a chance in hell of me ever falling for Blondie. He's an evil jerk with hair that looks like radioactive butter."

Kisshu burst out laughing. "Radioactive butter?" he gasped. "That's hilarious, Koneko-chan!"

Ichigo giggled. "I like it too," she said. Her cell phone rang, and she sighed. "Ryou," she said. "Hey, now I can tell him about his radioactive hair! Try to stay quiet a while, k?"

Kisshu nodded as Ichigo picked up and said, "What's up, Ryou?"

"_I KNOW YOU'RE WITH KISSHU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" _Ryou screamed.

"We're talking about how your hair looks like radioactive butter!" Ichigo said brightly.

"_YOU ARE __**SO **__DEAD!" _Ryou screamed.

"What are YOU going to do to me?" Ichigo asked.

"_Uh… fire you?" _Ryou said.

Ichigo burst out laughing. "I was going to quit soon anyways!" she said. "Have fun running that place without me, butter boy!"

There was a loud 'click' as Ryou slammed the phone down, and Ichigo giggled. "YAY! He finally fired me!" she said happily. "Now I'll never have to work for someone whose hair might kill me!"

By this point, Kisshu was laughing almost too hard to breathe. Ichigo watched, giggling, as Kisshu fell over laughing.

_**Fifteen minutes later: **_Kisshu had finally calmed down a bit, and when he caught his breath, he said, "That's the hardest I've ever laughed."

"I'm glad," Ichigo said. "And now that I don't have to work for that jerk, we can have more time together!"

Kisshu got up and said, "I like that idea. But first, can I have a kiss?"

Ichigo smiled, and pulled him into her arms, then kissed him passionately. Kisshu happily kissed back just as passionately.

When they broke apart, Ichigo asked, "What should we do now?"

"Run away to paradise?" Kisshu suggested.

Ichigo giggled and said, "Sounds great."

**Short, I know. I like the 'radioactive butter' thing, though. Review and tell me what you think of it(just don't flame)! Also, sorry it's not about food.**


	12. Lollipops

**Lollipops**

_**Set during the series.**_

Taruto sighed for about the fifth time in two minutes. He was bored; Pai was in his lab, and Kisshu was on Earth playing with the leader of the Mews. And to top it all off, Taruto had been confined to the ship again, this time for slipping hot sauce into Pai's drink. It had been worth it at the time to see Pai breathing fire, but now it was just boring.

_Maybe I'll just sneak out and see if Pudding wants to play, _Taruto thought. _It's not like Pai will notice. _

Making his decision, he teleported to the park where he usually met Pudding. They usually met by the swings, so Taruto went there, and found Pudding sitting on a swing, looking a bit sad. "Pudding-chan, what's wrong?" Taruto asked, running over.

Pudding looked up, then said, "Nothing now! Pudding just missed Taru-Taru. Where were you?"

"Confined to the ship, I had to sneak out because I was bored to death," Taruto said.

"Why did Taru-Taru get confined to the ship?" Pudding asked.

"I put hot sauce in Pai's orange juice," Taruto said. "It was funny watching him breathe fire."

Pudding laughed. "That does sound funny, na no da," she said. "Does Taru-Taru want a lollipop?"

"What's that?" Taruto asked.

Pudding smiled, and took out a huge rainbow-colored round thing attached to a stick, and said, "This is a lollipop, na no da!"

"Wow, it's huge," Taruto said.

"Not all of them are like this, but this one is special," Pudding said. "Would Taru-Taru like it? Pudding has two."

"Really?" Taruto asked.

Pudding smiled and handed him the lollipop. He tried to bite it, but it was like rock. Pudding giggled. "Taru-Taru, you lick it," she said. "It's like the hard candy Pudding gave you. You can't bite it."

Taruto blushed, and licked the lollipop. "This tastes good!" he said happily.

"Pudding is happy Taru-Taru likes it," Pudding said happily.

They were both sitting on the swings, and didn't notice anyone else- at least until Kisshu said from behind them, "Care to explain yourself, runt?"

Taruto jumped off the swing and turned. Kisshu was behind them, and he didn't look very happy. "Hey, you spend all day stalking the old hag, what's wrong with me spending time with Pudding?" Taruto asked defensively.

"The fact that you're still confined to the ship for attempting to kill Pai with hot sauce, and going nuts on your latest sugar rush," Kisshu said. "And judging by what you're holding, it looks like you might want to get confined to the ship for another week. Pai and I are sick of sleeping in trees because you're screaming your head off about insane things like 'fanged snowflakes'."

"Fanged snowflakes?" Pudding asked.

"Taruto eats too much candy, and then he acts like an insane maniac," Kisshu said. "I don't suppose YOU'D know where he gets those giant bags of candy, would you?"

"Pudding gave them to him," Pudding said. "Pudding didn't know Taru-Taru got out of control…."

Kisshu sighed. "Could you stop giving him candy?" he asked. "It's really not a good idea."

"I can handle it!" Taruto said.

"Suuure," Kisshu said sarcastically. "You were handling it very well when you destroyed Pai's fish tank, screaming about 'giant piranhas'. You do realize that still hasn't been completely cleaned up, right?"

Taruto scowled and said, "I was going to do it later."

"That's what you said a week ago," Kisshu said. "Go back to the ship, now."

"I don't WANT to," Taruto said.

Kisshu held out a hand, and a rippled formed in the air. The ripple hit Taruto as he tried to turn, and froze him in place. "Damn it Kisshu, did you have to?" Taruto snarled.

"Can you teach that to Pudding?" Pudding asked eagerly. "Pudding wants to do that to Ryou."

"Uh… I don't think so, it's one of my abilities," Kisshu said. "I don't mind doing it to Blondie, though."

"Ryou will fire Pudding…." Pudding said.

"Not if we tell him Taruto asked us to do it," Kisshu said.

"Pudding likes that idea!" Pudding said.

"K, wait here, Taruto needs to go back now," Kisshu said. Pudding nodded, so Kisshu grabbed the still-frozen Taruto, teleported to the ship, dumped him on the floor in the kitchen, and teleported back to Pudding.

Pudding was waiting, and Kisshu said, "Are there a lot of people at the Café?"

"No, the Café closed earlier," Pudding said. "That's why Pudding is here instead of there."

"K, let's go," Kisshu said. He took Pudding's hand and teleported to the main room of Café Mew Mew.

The only ones there were Ichigo and Ryou, who appeared to be fighting. They stopped when they heard the teleportation, and Ichigo asked, "Kisshu? And Pudding?"

"What are you doing here?" Ryou asked.

"Taruto had two requests," Kisshu said. "One was to get Pudding back here before Pai finds out she's the reason behind Taruto's insanely annoying sugar rushes."

"And what was the other one?" Ichigo asked.

Kisshu held out a hand, and another rippled formed in the air. Ichigo moved away, and it hit Ryou. As expected, Ryou froze, and then shouted, "What the hell was that for?"

"Docking Koneko-chan's paycheck," Kisshu said. "Don't worry, it's only temporary. It'll wear off very slowly in about two hours, which will most likely drive you insane, but oh well. That's life, Blondie."

"ICHIGO! ATTACK HIM!" Ryou shouted.

"Why? Kisshu's being funny," Ichigo said happily. "And it's really sweet that he did that to you for docking my paycheck. And now that you're frozen and will probably go insane, I can tell Kisshu something I've been meaning to tell him since last month."

"You wanted to tell me something?" Kisshu asked.

"Yep," Ichigo said. "Since Ryou is currently incapable of strangling me for this, I wanted to tell you that I broke up with Aoyama last month so I could be with you when Blondie quit spying on me."

"So you do love me?" Kisshu asked hopefully.

"Yup," Ichigo said happily. She went over to Kisshu, and kissed him.

Kisshu happily kissed her back as Pudding said, "Yay! Ichigo-oneechan and Kisshu-oniichan are finally together!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, _FINALLY!?" _Ryou shrieked.

Ichigo and Kisshu broke the kiss off and glared at Ryou. "Pudding, get the duct tape," Ichigo said.

Pudding went to the kitchen and got the roll of duct tape, then came back and taped Ryou's mouth shut. "Pudding is going home now," Pudding said cheerfully. "Bye Ichigo-oneechan! Good luck with Kisshu-oniichan!"

"Thanks Pudding," Ichigo said. "Kisshu, should we go somewhere else?"

"Sure, let's go watch the sunset from that big tree in Inohara Park," Kisshu said. He took her hand and teleported, leaving Ryou to steam.

_**At the sakura tree: **_"This is gorgeous, Kish," Ichigo said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad," Kisshu said. "I like my new nickname, too."

Ichigo just smiled as the sun slipped under the horizon.

_**Back at the ship, however: **_"KISSHU! You're gonna pay for this!" Taruto screamed.

Pai heard him, and came into the kitchen. "May I ask what's going on?" he asked.

"Kisshu froze me for sneaking out! I was just bored!" Taruto said.

"That's another two days confined to the ship," Pai said. "Kisshu was right to freeze you, so he won't get punished."

"Grr…" Taruto said as Pai hauled him off to his room.

**Poor Taruto… but at least Kisshu got Ichigo! And Ryou's frozen with duct tape on his mouth! YAYNESS! Review!**


	13. Marshmallows

**Marshmallows**

_**Set during the series.**_

Pudding sighed. She hadn't seen Taruto in about a week, and she missed him. Currently she was sitting in their usual meeting place, wondering where he was. Suddenly she heard teleportation behind her, and spun. "TARU-TARU!" she shouted, launching herself at him. "Where were you? Pudding missed you!"

"Sorry Pudding-chan," Taruto said. "I got confined to the ship AGAIN. And destroying Pai's latest piece of artwork was an accident! I didn't mean to spill milk on it!"

Pudding giggled, and asked, "Pai-oniichan likes to draw?"

"Yeah, but only pictures of Lettuce," Taruto said. "He might be worse than Kisshu."

"Does Pai-oniichan stalk Lettuce-oneechan?" Pudding asked.

"Yeah, and apparently he likes watching her sleep," Taruto said. "My brothers are so creepy…."

Pudding giggled, and said, "Pudding has marshmallows."

"What are 'marshmallows'?" Taruto asked.

"Pure, puffed up sugar," Pudding said happily. "They're good!"

"Can I try one?" Taruto asked.

"Pudding has a whole bag for Taru-Taru," Pudding said cheerfully. She pulled a large bag out of nowhere, full of round white things. _I wonder how she pulls stuff out of thin air like that…_ Taruto thought.

Pudding handed him the bag, and he hugged her. "Thanks Pudding-chan," he said happily.

"Welcome," Pudding said, hugging back happily. Her smile faded a bit when someone called out, "Pudding?"

"Great, it's the old hag…." Taruto said.

Pudding turned and looked at Ichigo warily. "Is Ichigo-oneechan going to tell Ryou, na no da?" Pudding asked.

"Hell no, he's the Devil reincarnated," Ichigo said. "I don't think even Taruto's leader could possibly be that evil. I'm seriously thinking about quitting. Lettuce discovered that we can transform without the pendants. She wants to quit too, do you want to join us?"

"Could Pudding spend more time with Taru-Taru?" Pudding asked.

"Of course, and that reminds me," Ichigo said. She looked at Taruto, and asked, "Can you ask Kisshu to meet me at the big sakura tree in Inohara Park? I've got something I need to tell him."

"Last time I checked, he was still there," Taruto said. Ichigo turned and ran off, leaving Taruto and Pudding puzzled. "Oh well," Taruto said after a minute. "I'd better get back, Pudding-chan. Do you want to meet here tomorrow?"

"YAY!" Pudding said. "Let's do that!" She glomped Taruto, who hugged back before teleporting to his room to hide the large bag of marshmallows.

_**With Ichigo: **_She reached the tree, and saw Kisshu sitting on a branch, looking like he was lost in thought. He was fiddling absent-mindedly with one of his swords. He didn't even notice when she came over- at least until she called, "Kisshu?"

Kisshu had been thinking about why Ichigo kept rejecting him- at least until she called his name. Startled, Kisshu fell out of the tree, and crashed to the ground, forgetting to fly. He opened his eyes, noticing his vision was kind of blurry. Ichigo was kneeling next to him, and when she saw his eyes open, she asked in a worried tone, "Kisshu, are you okay? That was some fall."

"I'm kind of dizzy…" Kisshu said. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to tell you something, but maybe it should wait," Ichigo said. "I think you need to take it easy. Did you hit anything besides your head?"

"My right arm really hurts," Kisshu said.

Ichigo gently took his arm, and felt the bone. Then she said, "I don't think it's broken, but it might be sprained."

"Great…" Kisshu said. "I suppose now I have to call Pai. He can heal, but he'll probably lecture me for hours on being more careful."

"Do you want me to call him? I know his cell phone number," Ichigo said.

"How do you know that?" Kisshu asked.

"Lettuce gave it to me," Ichigo said. "She knows about his healing, and told me that he wants her to call if she's in trouble. So Lettuce gave me the number in case there was some reason she was unable to call him."

"He finally confessed his love to Lettuce?" Kisshu asked.

"I don't know, but I do know that he gave her his cell phone number," Ichigo said. "Do you want me to call him?"

"That'd be great," Kisshu said.

Ichigo took out her cell phone, scrolled through her contacts list, then hit Send when she reached Pai's number.

Two rings later, she heard, _"How the HELL did you get this number, Mew Ichigo?"_

"How do you think?" Ichigo asked. "I'm calling because Kisshu fell out of a tree, and he wants to know if you can heal him. He hit his head and I think his arm is sprained."

"_I'm on my way," _Pai sighed, and hung up.

Five minutes later, teleportation sounded, and Pai appeared. He came over, and knelt next to Kisshu, then asked, "Which arms hurts?"

"The right one," Kisshu said.

Pai put his hand on Kisshu's right arm, and said, "Mew Ichigo, stay quiet." Ichigo nodded, and Pai's hand began to glow. The glow spread out, covering Kisshu's arm and flashing once before fading. Then Pai put his hand on Kisshu's forehead. Kisshu fell asleep as Pai healed him. A few minutes later, Pai took his hand away, and said, "He needs to sleep off the healing."

"Can I stay with him? I was going to tell him something, but he fell out of the tree before I could. I think I startled him," Ichigo said.

Pai sighed as he picked Kisshu up. "Grab my shoulder," he said.

Ichigo obeyed, and Pai teleported to a large bedroom. As Ichigo let go of his shoulder, he went over to the bed, and set Kisshu down, taking his boots off before covering him with the blankets. Then he told Ichigo quietly, "You can stay, but stay quiet."

"I will," Ichigo replied softly. She sat down in a chair next to the bed as Pai teleported out.

About two hours later, Kisshu started to stir, and Ichigo waited a minute before asking softly, "Kisshu?"

Kisshu opened his eyes and turned his head to look at her. "Koneko-chan?" he asked.

"I'm here, are you feeling better?" Ichigo asked.

Kisshu sat up, and said, "Yeah, I feel fine, thanks. So what did you have to tell me?"

"I wanted to tell you that I broke up with Aoyama," Ichigo said. "And that I was only faking hating you, because Blondie was spying on me."

"Y-you love me?" Kisshu asked.

Ichigo smiled. "Yup," she said. "I realized after a while that Aoyama's actually pretty boring. You're fun. And you're really sweet- when you're not calling me a toy."

"I take it I should stop calling you a toy, then?" Kisshu asked.

"Yeah, it doesn't make me feel very good," Ichigo said.

"I'm sorry," Kisshu said. "I won't do it anymore."

Ichigo smiled, but before she could respond, they heard someone scream, "The fanged snowflakes are taking over! RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Before Ichigo could ask what was going on, the voice screamed, 'YAAH! PAI, WHY'D YOU LET THE SABER-TOOTHED TIGER OUT OF YOUR ROOM!? IT'S JUST GOING TO JOIN FORCES WITH THE FANGED SNOWFLAKES!"

"What IS that?" Ichigo asked.

"Taruto, on another sugar rush," Kisshu sighed. "I bet Pudding gave him candy."

"Actually, I think she gave him marshmallows," Ichigo said.

"What's that?" Kisshu asked.

"Basically, pure sugar, but it's puffed up," Ichigo said. "That bag was pretty large. Sorry I didn't know about this, I would have stopped him from taking it."

"Well, now it's no longer safe on the ship," Kisshu said. "I guess I'll be sleeping in that tree again…."

"NO, you'll be sleeping at my place, because I don't want you to fall again, and my parents are out on another vacation," Ichigo said. "I really wish they cared enough to stay home with me, but at least it means I can have people over."

"What about Blondie?" Kisshu asked.

"I conveniently forgot my pendant in the locker room," Ichigo said with a smirk. "He can't spy on me with it if I don't have it. Besides, he's far more evil than your leader. Lettuce, Pudding and I are planning on quitting. We can transform without the pendants anyways."

Kisshu smiled, and said, "Then I'd be happy to stay with you."

So, leaving Taruto screaming his head off, Kisshu teleported Ichigo back to her house.

**Okay, so there wasn't a lot about marshmallows. Please review, and I'll try to get more out!**


	14. Note-Passing

**Note-Passing**

_**Set after the series.**_

About six months had passed since the final battle, and now the Cyniclons were back. Ichigo and Kisshu were together at long last; Ichigo had broken up with Aoyama because she realized that Kisshu was the only one for her. Luckily, he felt the same.

Pudding and Taruto were a couple, and except for the insane sugar rushes, they were very cute together. However, due to the sugar rushes, Pai was continually putting them in force fields.

Pai and Lettuce were also together, and spent a lot of time at the library together.

The Cyniclons had started school with their girlfriends, and while Pai and Taruto didn't really mind, Kisshu HATED school. The female population all thought he was seriously hot (which was true), but he hated every last one of them, besides Ichigo and her two friends, Moe and Miwa.

Ichigo, Moe, and Miwa all understood Kisshu's frustration, and did their best to help him- which included beating people half to death for numerous offenses.

The teachers were getting rather annoyed with the girls as well, but despite stricter rules, some things just never change.

Currently, the four friends were in Japanese class, and the girls had decided to try to get around the no note-passing rule. Five minutes after the lesson started, Kisshu had crumpled up four notes, and was getting seriously irritated. Then someone passed him another note- and he snapped.

The whole class looked up as Kisshu stood up, knocking his chair over, and stormed out. Ichigo had seen the last note-passer, and promptly slammed her fist into the girl's face, giving her a bloody nose. The teacher sighed and said, "Miss Momomiya, would you care to explain what just happened?"

"The girls are passing Kisshu notes, and she caused him to snap," Ichigo said, pointing at the girl with the bloody nose. "The idiots don't understand that Kisshu hates having paper thrown at him, and so they keep doing it. If they keep it up, I have a feeling Kisshu's probably going to strangle them. And Moe, Miwa, and I will be more than happy to help. Kisshu told me yesterday that the next girl to annoy him would die the most horrible death he could invent. With your permission, I'd like to go find him and calm him down."

The teacher sighed, and said, "Go ahead. The rest of the girls besides Moe and Miwa will now report to the office, so they can explain why they felt the need to annoy Kisshu. And Ichigo, please inform Kisshu that he's not in trouble, but he does have to come back to class."

"Hai, Sensei," Ichigo said. Then she got up and left. She was hoping Kisshu was on the roof, because she didn't know where else to look. Ichigo went to the roof, and found Kisshu sitting on the roof, his head in his hands. He looked up warily as he heard her footsteps, but just put his head back in his hands as he saw it was her. Ichigo came over and sat down next to him, putting her arm around his shoulders.

"Why don't they get it?" Kisshu whispered. "I'm going insane, and I don't get why they need to keep annoying me. If I go insane, will you still love me?"

"You're not going to go insane, but even if you did, I would never leave you, and I'd do everything I could to help you get your sanity back," Ichigo said. "I'll help you get through this. Sensei sent the girls to the office, and said you have to come back."

"I don't want to go back…." Kisshu moaned. "I'll just get harassed more. There's no point, I can't work when I'm being harassed."

"You're right," Ichigo said thoughtfully. "Let's go talk to the principal, he might have some ideas."

"I don't want to go anywhere," Kisshu said. "Unless it's home or the sakura tree."

Before Ichigo could respond, they heard footsteps on the stairs. The principal appeared a minute later, and as Ichigo and Kisshu jumped to their feet, said, "Kisshu, some people would like to apologize to you."

"In other words, you brought the evil freaks up here?" Kisshu asked. "Great. Now there'll be more harassment at lunch."

"They just wanted to apologize," the principal said, as some of the girls came up from the staircase. Kisshu started backing away, looking panicked. Then he ran, only to come to the edge of the roof. Ichigo knew exactly what he was thinking, and knew it could reveal his identity to the others. As Kisshu started to walk off the edge, Ichigo grabbed him around the waist, and pulled him back. They fell to the ground, and Ichigo pinned Kisshu down.

"Why?" Kisshu asked.

"You know perfectly well what would happen if you did that," Ichigo said. "And if you didn't do that, you'd die. And you'd leave me alone. I promised I wouldn't leave you; you should do the same."

"I can't go back in there," Kisshu said. "The next girl to even look at me WILL get killed, and then I'll end up in jail."

Ichigo looked up as she heard footsteps, and saw the principal. "I sent the girls back downstairs," he said. "Would having a classroom of your own, just the two of you, help?"

"_Anything _that will get us away from those freaks will work," Kisshu said.

"Then I'll start working that out," the principal said. "I think it's better if you two go home for now; it's obviously not working out in class."

Kisshu sighed, relieved. "Thanks," he said. "Um, Ichigo, can you get off now?"

Ichigo blushed and got off of Kisshu. He got up, then pulled her up. "Did we leave our stuff in the classroom?" he asked.

"Yes, but I can get it," Ichigo said. "I don't think going back in there is going to be very good for you."

"I agree," Kisshu said. "I'll wait for you outside the front door."

"I'll start working on getting you a classroom," the principal said. "I'll also call your mother and tell her that she can keep you home till I get this worked out."

"Thanks," Ichigo said. She and Kisshu headed back downstairs, followed by the principal. Kisshu headed for the front door as Ichigo went back to the classroom. She got her bag and Kisshu's, and left. Then she met up with Kisshu at the front doors, and they headed home.

**I know it has nothing to do with food, but I couldn't think of any good 'N' foods. Sorry. Please review!**


	15. One Day in the Life of Kisshu and Ichigo

**One Day in the Lives of Kisshu and Ichigo**

_**Set during the series.**_

Despite the fact Ichigo claimed to hate Kisshu, the reality was quite different. She was only faking it so Ryou didn't kill her. She had even broken up with Aoyuck, under the pretense that she found him very boring. Which was semi-true, but her real reason was so that if she ever got the chance, she could tell Kisshu how she really felt. Not easy with Ryou spying on her all the time.

One day she was sitting in her room, thinking about how to get Ryou to stop spying on her, when an idea occurred to her. _Ryou can only spy on me if I've got my pendant, _she thought. _What if I tried transforming without it? Then I could get rid of the stupid thing, and Ryou wouldn't be able to spy on me._

With that in mind, Ichigo got up, and went to the guest room, where she couldn't be seen from the street. Her parents were on another vacation, but she pushed that sad thought away as she shouted her transformation. To her satisfaction, it worked. She tried summoning her weapon; that worked too. _This is great! Now I just have to find a way to destroy my pendant without attracting attention, _she thought. Another idea occurred to her, and she thought, _If I quit, Ryou would make me hand in my pendant. I hate working for him anyways, so that would be fine. But if I quit, that might mean I can't see Kisshu anymore. I wonder if Kisshu would be willing to destroy this thing._

Ichigo detransformed, and decided to go find Kisshu. She grabbed her pendant, and headed for the sakura tree in Inohara Park, since it was a nice day and she knew he liked it there. Little did she know, he had been stalking her today, and was now following her to the tree.

Ichigo reached the tree about fifteen minutes later, and looked up, shading her eyes to see if Kisshu was in the tree. Seeing that he wasn't, she started to walk around the trunk.

Kisshu was watching her, and it looked to him like she was looking for something. _I wonder what she lost… _he thought. Then he heard a sigh, and Ichigo muttering, "I guess he's not here today… NOW where do I look?"

_Great, I guess she's looking for the treehugger, _Kisshu thought bitterly. _But I haven't seen them together in a while. I wonder if they broke up and she wants to get back together or something…_

He was about to teleport away when he heard Ichigo say from the other side of the tree, "WHY didn't I just steal that portal machine while I had the chance? I bet he's in his own dimension, and that's why he's not here."

_She's looking for me? _Kisshu wondered. Deciding to find out why, he landed, then hesitantly walked around to Ichigo's side of the tree. She looked up, startled, then looked relieved. "Oh, good, now I don't have to knock Blondie out to steal his machine thing," she said. "Have you been here the whole time?"

"No, I followed you here," Kisshu said. "Why were you looking for me?"

"Two reasons," Ichigo said. "The first reason is that I want you to destroy this."

Kisshu watched as she took her Mew Pendant out of her pocket, and held it out. "You want me to _destroy _that? How will you fight?" Kisshu asked.

"I can transform without the pendant," Ichigo said. "I thought it up because Blondie is spying on me with this little thing. I think the power is in my DNA, not the pendant."

"Blondie is SPYING on you!?" Kisshu asked, sounding angry. "Can I take him down?"

"Be my guest, but try not to get killed by the other Mews," Ichigo said. Suddenly her pendant started beeping, and she sighed. "Yet another hazard of this thing; he probably heard everything we said," Ichigo sighed.

"_Damn right," _Ryou's voice said. _"Ichigo, you've got two seconds to explain yourself, before I tell the others to kill you and him."_

"The explanation is simple," Ichigo replied. "I'm sick of being spied on and treated like dirt, so I decided I would find some way of destroying this evil little device. And since I can transform without it, the only thing you have to complain about is the fact that you can't watch me changing. You're twenty times more perverted than Kisshu, you know that?"

"_I'm not perverted, and at least I'm not evil," _Ryou snarled.

"Actually, I think you could outdo Kisshu's leader," Ichigo said. "It's no wonder the aliens think humans are evil; you're one of the only examples they've actually met, and you're about ten million times more evil than Kisshu's leader could ever hope to be. He might even be able to learn from you. I honestly don't understand why the other Mews still work for you."

"_Hey, I'M not the one trying to take over the planet," _Ryou said.

"The aliens are trying to save their people; you only created us to get revenge for your parents," Ichigo said calmly. "You could care less about our well-being, as long as we manage to kill the aliens."

"_Fine," _Ryou snarled. _"If you want to quit, that's fine. But don't expect us to help if you get attacked on your own."_

Kisshu snarled, and teleported. Ichigo smirked as not even two minutes later, she heard Ryou scream, _"How the HELL did YOU get in here!?" _Then there was a click, and the line went dead. Ichigo shouted her transformation, and ran to Café Mew Mew.

She reached it as Ryou screamed. _Jeez, he screams like a girl, _Ichigo thought, as she tried the doors. They were locked, so Ichigo simply kicked them down. To her surprise, the only ones in the front room were Lettuce and Pudding, and they were sitting at a table. "They're in the basement," Lettuce said. "We refused to fight, but Mint and Zakuro are down there."

Ichigo ran for the stairs, and jumped down them. The door to the room with the big screen was also closed, and Ichigo flung it open. Zakuro appeared to have tied Kisshu up, and he had dropped one of his swords. Ichigo ran over as Mint started to aim an energy arrow at him, kicked her weapon out of her hand, then picked up the sword Kisshu had dropped, and slashed Zakuro's whip, cutting through it and freeing Kisshu.

"Ichigo, why?" Zakuro asked.

"Because I'm sick of being treated like dirt. Because I'm sick of being spied on. Because I'm sick of Ryou making my life a misery. Because I'm sick of this stupid fight, Ryou's prejudices, and the insanity I've lived with since that yellow-haired bastard wrecked my life. And because no matter what you all think of me, I love Kisshu with all my heart, and I refuse to let you harm him," Ichigo said.

"You want to stop the fighting, don't you?" Zakuro asked.

"Yes, and Lettuce and Pudding do as well," Ichigo said.

"I guessed that when they refused to help us," Zakuro said. She sighed. "Kisshu, are you willing to try to form a truce?"

"Yes, Pai's the only one who needs convincing," Kisshu said. "I bet Lettuce could get through to him, though. But we also need to do something about Blondie. Ichigo is right, even my so-called leader isn't that evil."

"I'm still here, you know," Ryou snarled.

"That's nice, now shut up while we plan your demise," Ichigo said.

Ryou snarled and lunged at her. Kisshu moved so fast he wasn't visible until he had his sword pressed against Ryou's throat. Ryou went still, and Kisshu said, "Ichigo, give me my other sword."

Ichigo obeyed. Kisshu took it and said, "Zakuro, make sure Keiichiro doesn't interfere."

"He's out shopping, but fine," Zakuro said.

Kisshu crossed his swords, and formed an energy ball that completely enveloped Ryou's body, then uncrossed his swords, sweeping them out to either side of his body. The energy surrounding Ryou's body flashed as he screamed, and when the flash faded, there was a pile of ash on the floor.

"Wow…" Ichigo said. "Kisshu, that was amazing."

"Thanks, Koneko-chan," Kisshu said, making his swords disappear.

"Um… I hate to ask, but what do we tell Keiichiro?" Mint asked.

"Koneko-chan quit and Ryou attacked her," Kisshu said. "And it's not like there's a body left, so even if he did go to the police, there'd be no proof."

"And he can't go to the police, because the Mew Project is technically illegal," Zakuro said. "I think that'll work fine. Now we just have to figure out a truce."

"Should I get Pai and Taruto?" Kisshu asked.

"Good idea, and we'll get Lettuce and Pudding down here," Ichigo said.

Kisshu teleported off, and Ichigo ran upstairs, where she found Lettuce and Pudding eating cheesecake. "Guys, Ryou's a pile of ash and Kisshu just went to get your boyfriends so we can form a truce," Ichigo said. "So come to the basement, k?"

Lettuce was pretty red as she and Pudding followed Ichigo downstairs. Soon after they got there, Kisshu teleported in dragging Pai and Taruto. "Why are we here, Kisshu?" Pai sighed.

"Kish, you didn't tell them, you just dragged them off?" Ichigo asked.

"Pretty much," Kisshu said. "Did you just call me Kish?"

"Yeah, I thought you should have a nickname too," Ichigo said. "If you don't like it, I won't call you that, though."

"I love it!" Kisshu said.

Zakuro cleared her throat, and Kisshu said, "Oh right. I brought you two here so we could form a truce. I think we all know this fighting is going nowhere, right?"

"Yeah, it's getting boring," Taruto said.

"And what does that blonde guy have to say about this?" Pai asked.

"Blondie is currently a pile of ash, so he can't say anything," Ichigo said happily. "Kish was kind enough to send him to hell for us!"

"If we're going to form a truce, won't that hinder things?" Pai asked.

"Nope," Ichigo said. "We decided to tell Keiichiro that he attacked me when I told him I was quitting. Besides, he was totally evil- not to mention more perverted than Kish. He was using my pendant to watch me changing."

Pai actually shuddered. "You're right, even Kisshu isn't that bad," he said. "So now we have to wait for Keiichiro to get back?"

"Yes," Zakuro said. "I suppose we should clean up Ryou's ashes…."

"I'll get a broom," Lettuce said. She left, and came back with a broom and a dustpan, then started sweeping the ashes up. "Should we keep these for Keiichiro, or throw them in the trash?" Lettuce asked.

"Trash," Ichigo and Kisshu said together. Lettuce giggled and dumped the ashes into a trash can.

"Now I guess we wait for Keiichiro," Ichigo sighed. "Kish, can I have a kiss while we're waiting?"

"You can have a kiss anytime you want," Kisshu said, smirking as he kissed her passionately. And to his pleasure, she kissed back with equal passion.

**I KNOW it's not food, and the title is corny. But I couldn't think of anything for oranges or olives, which were the two suggestions I got. Oh well. Please review, and tell me if you think I should skip Q or go ahead with trying to figure something out. You've got some time, I still have to do P. Review!**


	16. Peaches

**Peaches**

_**Set after the series.**_

Lettuce giggled a bit. Pai, her boyfriend, was sulking, and she thought it was cute.

Now, you might wonder what Pai would be sulking about. It was totally ridiculous. Peaches. That's right. Peaches. Pai was sulking because Keiichiro ran out of peaches, and since it wasn't exactly peach season, he couldn't get more. Or at least, not enough for Pai to have some as well as there be enough for the Café.

"Pai, you could try canned peaches," Lettuce suggested.

"Yuck," Pai grumbled. "I tried them. They're slimy."

Kisshu was walking by, and burst out laughing. Pai glared at him, which only caused him to laugh harder. "Oh SURE. Just because YOU get your obsession year-round means you can rub it in my face, right?" Pai asked sarcastically.

"That's right!" Kisshu said gleefully. "Isn't it a pity you're not obsessed with apples or something that's in the stores all the time?"

Pai glared at Kisshu, and said, "Tickle." Kisshu squeaked and teleported.

"Pai, maybe you should find a substitute," Lettuce suggested.

"I don't WANT a substitute," Pai said sulkily.

Lettuce sighed, and looked up as Ichigo came in. "Hey, where's Kish?" she asked.

"Pai said the T word," Lettuce said. "Whose bed is he under this time, Pai?"

Pai sighed, closed his eyes, then said after a minute, "Ichigo's this time."

Ichigo sighed. "Seriously, did you have to?" she asked Pai. "It'll take all day to get him out again! What'd he do to you, anyways?"

"He was teasing me about the fact that he can eat apples year-round, whereas my peach obsession just went on hiatus," Pai grumbled.

"That's IT!?" Ichigo asked incredulously. "And for that you scared him so much it'll take me all day to get him out from under my bed? You have NO common sense."

"I have some," Pai said sulkily.

"Yeah? Prove it," Ichigo said.

"How?" Pai asked.

"What did you do the last time you went into a kitchen?" Ichigo asked.

"Uh… melted the pot I was using," Pai said.

"What did you do when Taruto told Lettuce about your wall of pictures?" Ichigo asked.

"I tried to strangle him…." Pai sighed.

"What did you forget to tell Keiichiro when you guys started working here?" Ichigo asked.

"That Kisshu's allergy to bananas could kill him," Pai said gloomily.

"And what was the result of that?" Ichigo asked.

"Kisshu got really sick and spent nearly a week recovering," Pai sighed. "Anything ELSE you want to remind me of?"

"Have I proved my point?" Ichigo asked.

"I have no common sense, now will you quit bugging me?" Pai asked gloomily.

"Not until you go explain to Kisshu that you were only joking, and that you would never actually tickle him," Ichigo said. "If you don't, I will keep reminding you of your many instances of having no common sense whatsoever. Are you going to get Kisshu?"

"Yes, ma'am," Pai said gloomily, and teleported out.

Ichigo turned to see Lettuce staring at her. "What?" she asked.

"How do you DO that?" Lettuce asked.

"What? Remind Pai that he's got no common sense? It's easy, you just have to tell him all the mistakes he's made in the past, until he cracks," Ichigo said. "You should try it next time he does something that gets on your nerves."

"Wow…" Lettuce said.

Ryou came out and asked, "Are we almost ready to open?"

"We're waiting for Pai to fix his mistake," Ichigo said. "He said the T word because Kisshu was teasing him. And I had to remind him that he has no common sense- AGAIN. He never learns."

"How long is that going to take?" Ryou sighed.

"Who knows," Ichigo said. "Could be five minutes, could be two hours. Depends on how well Pai can control himself."

"Great…" Ryou groaned.

Suddenly Pai teleported back in, dragging Kisshu, who looked panicked. The minute they landed, Kisshu grabbed Pai's arm and threw him on the floor, then ran behind Ichigo. Ichigo sighed and asked, "Care to explain, Pai?"

"He wouldn't come out, so I dragged him out!" Pai said defensively.

"Did you tell Kisshu you never intended to hurt him?" Ichigo asked.

"He told me that if I didn't come back, Blondie would doom me!" Kisshu said. "He didn't say anything about not tickling me!"

"I wasn't going to doom you, I didn't even know Pai said the T word," Ryou said. "I came out and saw that you and Pai were gone."

Kisshu didn't come out from behind Ichigo, and Ichigo crossed her arms over her chest. "Pai, did you listen when I told you that you were to go to my room, explain to Kisshu that you never meant to tickle him, and then bring him back here?" she asked wearily.

"Uh…" Pai said.

Ichigo sighed. "I thought not. Are you going to apologize? Or do I need to claw you? I finally figured out how to make my claws come out in human form."

Pai gulped, and said, "Kisshu, I'm sorry I said that, and I would never actually tickle you."

"So it's okay to come out?" Kisshu asked.

"Yes," Pai said.

Kisshu sighed and came out from his (bad) hiding place behind Ichigo. Ryou sighed and said, "Can we open now?"

"Sure," Kisshu said. "Just keep Peachy away from me."

Ichigo and Lettuce giggled as Pai turned red. Ryou noticed, and said, "If you say the T word again, I'll have Ichigo claw you. I'd appreciate it if you'd stop scaring your fellow employees, and get to work."

"Yes sir," Pai said gloomily, and went to open the doors as Ichigo went to get the other girls.

**I thought I'd get Pai's peach obsession in somehow. I hope you like it and review, and next up is the letter Q. Can you guess what I'm doing for that?**


	17. Quiche

**Quiche**

_**Set after the series.**_

Six months. Six months since Kisshu had left. Six months since Ichigo had broken up with Aoyuck. And six months since Ichigo's heart had broken.

_I never realized how hard it would be to live without him- till it was too late, _Ichigo thought. _I hope he's happy now. I know he probably doesn't like me, but I'd still like to see him, and tell him about the nickname I thought of for him._

Sighing, she realized that it was almost dinnertime. She went down to the kitchen, and found her mother taking something out of the oven. "Mom, what's for dinner?" Ichigo asked.

"Quiche," Sakura said, turning to look at Ichigo. She was startled when her daughter's eyes filled with tears, and before she could ask what was wrong, Ichigo turned and ran out. A minute later, the front door slammed, and Sakura went out to find that Ichigo was gone.

Shintaro came out, and asked, "What happened?"

"I don't know, all I said was that we were having quiche for dinner, and her eyes filled with tears," Sakura said.

"I heard her talking with her friend Lettuce about someone named 'Kish'," Shintaro said.

"Normally you'd get whacked for eavesdropping, but what else did she say?" Sakura asked.

"She said she wanted him to come back, and she sounded sad," Shintaro said. "She broke up with Aoyama six months ago, what if she did it for this other guy, and he left?"

"We should ask when she gets back," Sakura said. "I wonder if Kish has something to do with the Mews."

"I don't know," Shintaro sighed. "But if he made Ichigo sad, he's going down."

"That would most likely make Ichigo MORE sad," Sakura said dryly.

_**Meanwhile, with Ichigo: **_Ichigo was running to the sakura tree in Inohara Park. It was where she always went when the pain of losing Kisshu got too much.

When she got there, she sat down against the trunk, and curled up into a ball, crying. She didn't notice that someone was watching her from a branch. Someone with golden eyes and green hair, who was pretty worried. Kisshu was sitting on a branch, and he was wondering why Ichigo was crying. So he floated down and asked softly, "Why are you crying?"

Ichigo didn't look up; she just said, "I lost the most important person in my life, and he probably hates me anyways."

_Probably the stupid treehugger, but I might as well ask, _Kisshu thought. "Who's the most important person in your life?" he asked.

"Kish," Ichigo said.

Kisshu literally fell over in shock. Ichigo heard the noise and looked up as Kisshu sat up. "_I'm _the most important person in your life?" he asked. "What happened to your previous obsession?"

"I broke up with him two days after you left," Ichigo said softly. "You're not another dream, right?"

"No, Pai, Taruto and I came back," Kisshu said.

"Do you hate me?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course not, what would make you think that?" Kisshu asked.

"I was totally nasty to you…" Ichigo said sadly.

"Koneko-chan, I'll always love you," Kisshu said softly. "Do you love me?"

"Yes," Ichigo said. "I'm sorry it took me so long. But did you have to stay away for six months?"

"We were kind of busy restoring the planet," Kisshu said. "But then we decided to come back to live on Earth. We were getting waaaay too much attention. After Taruto and I stopped Pai from strangling this random person, we decided we'd had it, and got permission to come back and live with you guys."

"Can you come live with me?" Ichigo asked hopefully.

"Aren't your parents going to have a fit?" Kisshu asked.

"They know about me, and they'll get used to it once they realize that this is the only way to make me happy again," Ichigo said.

"Why are you out here in the first place? It's getting dark," Kisshu said. "Did something happen?"

"My mom said she was making quiche for dinner and I couldn't take hearing that, so I ran here, which is where I go whenever I start missing you," Ichigo said. "Maybe making up that nickname wasn't one of my better ideas…"

"So you haven't been able to eat quiche since I left?" Kisshu asked.

"Pretty much," Ichigo said. "Do you like the nickname?"

"I love it," Kisshu said. "Should I take you home?"

"Can I have a kiss first?" Ichigo asked.

Kisshu smiled, and pulled her into his arms, then kissed her. Ichigo kissed back passionately.

When they broke apart, Ichigo said, "Wow…"

Kisshu smirked and said, "Let's get you home." He took her hand and teleported to her room.

Her parents had apparently heard the sound, because they ran in a few minutes later, and stopped dead. "Ichigo?" Sakura asked.

"Hi Mom," Ichigo said.

"So what was up with earlier? All I said was that we're having quiche for dinner," Sakura said.

"Kish is my nickname for Kisshu," Ichigo said. "I missed him. That's why I couldn't eat quiche."

"I'm sorry I didn't get to come back sooner," Kisshu said.

Ichigo smiled and said, "You're here now, and that's what matters."

Kisshu smiled back, and Ichigo turned back to her parents, then said, "Since Kish and his brothers came back to live on Earth, I want Kish to live here!"

Shintaro started getting a slight death aura, but Sakura said, "That's fine, we have an extra room. I can clear it out. And if Shintaro doesn't like this, he can get whacked."

"Why are you just saying yes? We don't even know this kid," Shintaro said grouchily.

"Ichigo will be sad if we say no," Sakura said. "Keep complaining, and I'll get the broom."

"Broom?" Kisshu asked.

"Yep, Mom likes to hit Dad over the head with a broom if he doesn't behave," Ichigo said. "She only does it to him, so don't worry about her hitting you. But it's fun to watch."

Shintaro groaned. "Fine, Kisshu can stay. Just don't whack me," he told Sakura.

"Good," Sakura and Ichigo said together.

"Yay, Kish can stay!" Ichigo said happily.

Kisshu smiled and said, "Thanks, Koneko-chan."

Ichigo smiled and hugged him.

**Okay, so it wasn't really about quiche, but hey. Please forgive me if this is too much like another one-shot called 'Quiche'. I'll try to get more out soon.**


	18. Ryou's Doom

**Ryou's Doom**

_**Set during the series.**_

Kisshu and Pai were planning their next move against the Mews. Taruto had disappeared again, and they had given up trying to get him to stay on the ship.

"I think the main problem is not Mew Ichigo, but her blonde leader," Pai said. "Perhaps if we kill him, we can win."

"Kill Blondie? Count me in," Kisshu said with a smirk. "And I know just how to do it." He told Pai his plan, and the two Cyniclons got to work.

_**Two days later: **_"OI! Taruto!" Kisshu shouted.

"What is it now, Kisshu?" Taruto asked, coming into the kitchen.

"We're putting our latest plan into action," Kisshu said. "Go get your girlfriend, and bring her here. And don't worry, we're not going to hurt her."

"Why?" Taruto asked.

"It's part of our latest plot," Kisshu said. "And NO, I'm not telling you the details, it'll ruin things. Go get your girlfriend."

"Fine," Taruto sighed, and teleported to Earth.

Once he was gone, Kisshu called, "Pai, we're all set!"

Pai teleported into the kitchen, and said, "Let's go, then."

The two Cyniclons teleported to Earth as well, landing on the roof of Café Mew Mew. Kisshu closed his eyes, concentrating, and saw Ryou in the basement of the Café. "He's in the basement, let's go," Kisshu said.

Pai nodded, and he and Kisshu teleported to the basement. Both Ryou and Keiichiro were down there, and they looked up, startled. Kisshu held out a hand, and a ripple appeared in the air, freezing Ryou when it hit him. "What the hell was that for!?" Ryou shouted, as Pai froze Keiichiro.

"You're going to die today, Blondie," Kisshu said. Then he snapped his fingers, and Ryou's mouth snapped shut. "Pai?" Kisshu asked.

"Yep," Pai replied. Then he grabbed Ryou and teleported, followed by Kisshu.

Pai teleported to a small room, and threw Ryou in, then shut the door. Kisshu, meanwhile, had decided to check on whether Taruto had actually brought Mew Pudding to the ship. He went to Taruto's room, and found the two kids eating candy. They immediately tried to hide it, but Kisshu just said, "Here's more, Pai said you're completely unstoppable, and he just tried to kill me, so go on sugar high all you want." Then he snapped his fingers, and a large bag of sugary cakes and candy appeared. He put it in between Pudding and Taruto, then said, "Have at it, guys."

"Thanks Kisshu-oniichan!" Pudding said happily, and took a piece of cake. Taruto took a chocolate éclair, and devoured it.

Kisshu left as the two kids kept eating candy and cake. He teleported to Pai's lab, and said, "I gave them more. We should be good in about half an hour."

"Good," Pai said. "Go redo the freezing on Blondie, it'll wear off in the middle of them being on sugar high."

"K," Kisshu said, and teleported to the room where Ryou was. Ryou glared at him, but Kisshu just smirked and held out a hand. The same ripple hit Ryou again, and Kisshu said, "There you go. All set until the executioners arrive." Then he decided to hear what Ryou had to say, so he snapped his fingers, unfreezing Ryou's mouth.

"You wait, the Mews will take you down," Ryou snarled.

"I sincerely doubt that," Kisshu said. Then he froze Ryou's mouth again, and said, "Ja ne, Blondie!" Then he teleported back to Pai's lab.

"Let's get the swords," Pai said. "The two monkeys should be on sugar high soon."

Kisshu nodded, and they teleported to the ship's armory. Kisshu picked out a short sword for Pudding, and Pai picked out another for Taruto. Then they walked to Taruto's room, just as they heard, "IT'S GOING TO EAT ME!"

Before they reached the room, they heard Pudding shriek, "PUDDING WILL SAVE TARU-TARU!"

Pai sighed and went into the room, followed by Kisshu. "PAI! KISSHU! SAVE US!" Taruto screamed.

"This time you can save yourselves," Pai said. "The leader of the fanged snowflakes is in another room, controlling these ones. Take these swords, and you can kill him!"

"WHERE IS HE!?" Taruto shrieked, as he and Pudding took the swords.

Pai and Kisshu teleported Pudding and Taruto to the room where Ryou was, and Kisshu said, "There he is, you can kill him, and the others will disappear."

Taruto and Pudding immediately went into 'destroy' mode. They took the swords, and attacked Ryou with them. Kisshu snickered as muffled screams came from the direction of the sugar-high Pudding and Taruto. "This is my best idea ever," he said.

"I'll say," Pai said, watching as some rather violent and unmentionable things were done to Ryou. "He's probably dead, but let's let them keep at it."

Sure enough, a minute later, Taruto shouted, "YES! HE'S DEAD!"

"Good job," Kisshu said. "Uh… you two might want to get cleaned up, you're pretty bloody."

"Okay!" Pudding said cheerfully. She seemed to have calmed down, and she said, "Come on Taru-Taru, let's go get cleaned up!"

Taruto took her hand and teleported off. Kisshu and Pai looked at Ryou's very mangled remains, and Kisshu said, "Your turn to incinerate them."

"Oh, fine," Pai said. "Go have fun, I'll be in my lab after I incinerate Blondie."

Kisshu smirked and teleported out. _I wonder what Ichigo thinks of this? _he thought. He decided to find out, and teleported to the tree outside her window. It didn't look like she was home, so he concentrated, and saw her literally skipping out of the Café. _Why is she so happy? _Kisshu thought as he teleported behind her.

Ichigo spun when she heard him, and to his surprise, her face lit up. "Oh good, I was hoping I'd see you soon," she said. "Thanks for getting rid of Blondie."

"You're HAPPY we got Taruto and Pudding high on sugar, then told them Blondie was the leader of the fanged snowflakes, and had them kill him?" Kisshu asked incredulously.

"Yup, and that's pretty funny," Ichigo said. "I take it you didn't know your leader is a harmless kitten compared to Blondie? I've never met anyone that evil. I think he's actually the Devil in disguise. I hated him, and now he's gone for good!"

Kisshu was speechless. Ichigo giggled, and said, "That was a funny plan, how'd you come up with it?"

"Uh… I was thinking about how when Taruto's on sugar rush, he screams about fanged snowflakes, and wondered what would happen if Pai and I gave him something to kill that would stand in for the leader of the fanged snowflakes," Kisshu said. "And then Pai said that he thought Blondie was the reason you win everything, and that we should kill him, and I said we should get Taruto and Pudding high on sugar, give them swords, and tell them that Blondie was the leader of the fanged snowflakes."

"You do know that Pudding will probably steal the sword you gave her, right?" Ichigo giggled. "But that's hilarious. I just got this image of Ryou as a fanged snowflake. You really just made my day, Kisshu!"

"Were you having a bad day?" Kisshu asked.

"Sort of, Aoyama wasn't too happy with me when I told him we were over," Ichigo said.

"You broke up with him?" Kisshu asked.

"Yep, wanna know why?" Ichigo asked.

"Uh…. you figured out that he's a jerk with no brains who spends his free time screwing trees?" Kisshu suggested.

Ichigo burst out laughing so hard she nearly fell over, and it was a few minutes before she calmed down enough to say, "No! I broke up with him for you!"

Kisshu's jaw dropped. "So you don't love the tree-screwing bastard?" he asked dazedly.

Ichigo nodded, now laughing so hard she could barely breathe. Kisshu noticed a minute later that she was practically gasping for air, and said, "Koneko-chan, try to calm down, you're going to pass out from lack of air if you don't."

Ichigo took a few deep breaths, trying to stop laughing. Finally she sighed. "Thanks," she said. "I'm tired…"

Kisshu noticed she was getting a bit unsteady, and picked her up. "Do you want to go home?" he asked her.

"My parents aren't there…" Ichigo said sadly. "Can I come home with you?"

"I don't think Pai would be too happy with that, but if you want, I could stay with you," Kisshu said.

"I'd like that," Ichigo said sleepily. She rested her head on Kisshu's shoulder, and as he looked down, he noticed she was already fast asleep. He smiled, but that faded when he heard from behind him, "What are you doing with Ichigo?"

Kisshu turned, and saw Zakuro. "Taking her home, why?" he asked.

"Why is she unconscious?" Zakuro asked.

"She's not, she's sleeping," Kisshu said, keeping his voice soft. "She was laughing too hard at something I said, and I think it tired her out. She asked me to stay with her, so I'll take her back to her place. Apparently her parents aren't there for some reason."

"Are you going to do anything weird?" Zakuro asked warily.

"No, I figured I'd just put her to bed and wait for her to wake up," Kisshu said.

Zakuro sighed. "Fine, but I'm coming over later to make sure you didn't do anything," she said.

Kisshu just sighed and teleported to Ichigo's room. He took her shoes off, then tucked her in, and sat down with her. Then he started stroking her hair. She leaned into his hand and purred happily. _I didn't know she purred…. _Kisshu thought.

About two hours later, Ichigo's purring had put Kisshu to sleep. He had curled up on top of the blankets so as not to disturb Ichigo, but then he had fallen sound asleep.

Zakuro came by a while later, and after knocking and ringing the doorbell didn't work, she picked the lock, and went in, then upstairs. She looked in Ichigo's room, and noticed that Kisshu was fast asleep, while Ichigo was stirring.

"Ichigo?" Zakuro asked softly.

Ichigo sleepily opened her eyes. "What are you doing here, Zakuro?" she asked sleepily.

"I wanted to make sure Kisshu didn't do anything to you," Zakuro said.

"I think he was stroking my hair earlier," Ichigo said. "It felt nice. Where is he?"

"Next to you," Zakuro said.

Ichigo looked, and saw Kisshu curled up next to her. "That's so cute," she said. "I bet I was purring, and that put him to sleep."

Zakuro sighed. "Well, if he does do anything, which it looks like he won't, just call me, k?" she said.

"Thanks," Ichigo said. "I'm glad he agreed to stay; I get lonely without my parents."

Zakuro sighed again and was about to say more, when Kisshu said disgruntledly, "It's not that I mind you two talking, but could you talk somewhere else? I haven't gotten a good night's sleep in at least two weeks."

"Why's that?" Ichigo asked.

"Taruto's on sugar high every other night, so I end up sleeping in a tree on Earth- every other night," Kisshu sighed.

"Well, tonight you can sleep here, and you can stay as long as you like," Ichigo said. "And now that Blondie is a thing of the past, we don't have to worry about him constantly yelling at me."

"He was pretty evil, but did you have to kill him, Kisshu?" Zakuro sighed.

"I didn't, I got Taruto and Pudding high on sugar, and told them Ryou was the leader of the fanged snowflakes, and they killed him with the swords we gave them," Kisshu said. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

"After you explain what exactly you were thinking, giving Pudding a sword," Zakuro said.

"She wanted to defend Taruto from the fanged snowflakes, I figured she needed a weapon," Kisshu said.

"'Fanged snowflakes'?" Zakuro asked.

"One of Taruto's sugar high hallucinations is fanged snowflakes," Kisshu said. "NOW are you going to let me sleep?"

Zakuro sighed as Ichigo giggled. "Fine…. I'm leaving," Zakuro said.

"Bye," Ichigo said, as Kisshu closed his eyes again. Ichigo started stroking his hair as Zakuro left. Kisshu fell back to sleep, and leaned into Ichigo's hand, sighing happily. Ichigo smiled as she watched him. _He's so cute, _she thought. _I know I made the right choice._

**A bit longer than usual… MewMewWings requested something about Ryou, Taruto, Pudding, and sugar in a room, and this is my interpretation of that request. Please review!**


	19. Salad

**Salad**

_**Set after the series.**_

Ichigo and Kisshu looked at the salad on their plates, and made identical faces of disgust. Sakura sighed. "Can't you at least try it?" she asked wearily.

"We HAVE tried it, and we hate salad, period," Ichigo said. "And it's even worse when you put carrots in it."

"Carrots are little orange demons that eat you from the inside out if you don't chew them properly," Kisshu said.

Ichigo giggled as Sakura asked, "So what is lettuce?"

"Frog skin that's been pounded till it's thin enough to tear, and then it's processed into something that looks like a leaf," Kisshu said.

"And onions?" Sakura asked.

"Little bombs," Kisshu said. "Be careful when you drop them, they've got that weird gas that makes your eyes sting. Wanna know what tomatoes are?"

"No, but I bet you'll tell me anyways," Sakura sighed.

"They're concentrated acid, that expands in your stomach, and if you eat too many, you might explode," Kisshu said. "Celery is actually waterlogged green string."

"Do I even want to know what beets are?" Sakura asked wearily.

"It would be good not to eat them," Kisshu said. "You know how when you cook them, they turn reddish purple?"

"Yeah…." Sakura said.

"They're really concentrated rotten liver," Kisshu said. "The smaller ones are just concentrated blood. Don't worry, it's not human liver and blood, though."

"Kish, what's squash?" Ichigo asked.

"You know why it's called that?" Kisshu asked.

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"It's just squashed pieces of other foods, and then it's taken to a factory to be processed into something that looks edible, but really isn't," Kisshu said. "Fresh corn is worse, though. It's really water dyed yellow, with some added chemicals to keep it together. Honestly, I don't know what you humans see in vegetables. Fruit is fine, but the so-called vegetables on this planet are just horrible for you- especially carrots and beets."

"Is lettuce really frog skin?" Shintaro asked.

"Yeah, I kind of feel sorry for Pai's girlfriend," Kisshu said. "That's not a great name to have."

"I knew beets were disgusting, but I had no idea just HOW disgusting," Ichigo said. "Seriously, Mom, are you trying to kill us? I'm NEVER eating another vegetable. I think I'll stick to strawberries and apples from now on. Grapes are nice too. And lots of other fruits. But I'm not eating frog skin and rotten liver."

"I'm not even hungry anymore," Shintaro said. "I believe I'll go throw out that bag of carrots and various other vegetables. I don't want to die." He got up and went to the kitchen as Sakura glared at Kisshu.

"What did I do?" Kisshu asked defensively. "I just don't want you to get sick from eating weird stuff. Is there something wrong with that?"

"How do you know all this, anyways?" Sakura asked.

"I was going through Pai's notes for fun, and saw a whole section on Earth vegetables," Kisshu said. "I really regretted reading after, I got pretty sick. That was GROSS."

"Mom, if it's in Pai's notes, it's gotta be true," Ichigo said. "Besides, do you even look at the ingredient list?"

"There IS no ingredient list for vegetables," Sakura said.

"There's a very good reason for that; no one would buy them," Kisshu said. "If you humans knew what you were actually eating, there would be no salad in anyone's home. You do know that the first 'lettuce' was salamander skin, and that's where they got they name 'salad' from, right?"

"No, we didn't know that," Ichigo said. "Jeez, you're pretty smart, Kish."

"Thanks Koneko-chan," Kisshu said, as Shintaro came out of the kitchen with a bag full of vegetables.

"You seriously believed all of that!?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, why shouldn't I?" Shintaro said. "Ichigo's right; if it's in Pai's notes, it's most likely true. The guy's a genius, and while I hate to say it, neither you nor I will ever be that smart. So you can stop buying vegetables and start buying only fruit. No more frog skin, okay?"

"What is WITH you?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing, and don't tell Pai, he'll kill Kisshu for going through his notes," Shintaro said. He shuddered as he walked away, and said, "I can't believe I used to LIKE that stuff…"

Sakura buried her face in her hands and moaned, "Kisshu, did you have to corrupt Shintaro as well as Ichigo?"

"I didn't corrupt anyone," Kisshu said indignantly. "It's not MY fault you can't handle the truth. Why do you like that stuff anyways?"

"Because most of it tastes good, and until tonight, I thought it was healthy," Sakura said.

Kisshu and Ichigo shuddered. "You LIKE that stuff?" Kisshu asked. "I guess that explains why it doesn't make you sick; you've built up an immunity to poison."

Sakura groaned and said, "Fine… I'll go throw out the so-called 'frog skin' and 'little orange demons', and we'll just have the potatoes and chicken. I thought potatoes were a vegetable."

"Not really, they're actually a special type of bread that grows underground," Kisshu said. "I heard that some people believe that potatoes are made by little earth spirits who like baking."

Sakura just shook her head and collected the salad bowls. As soon as she left, Ichigo said telepathically, _Great job, Kish. That should take care of the problem._

_Yeah, and we managed to convince your dad, AND he told Sakura not to call Pai, _Kisshu said. _I think that was my best plan ever._

_I agree, _Ichigo said as Sakura came back out with a platter of chicken and a bowl of mashed potatoes. Shintaro came back, and said, "One of the carrots BIT me!" He held up his finger, which appeared to be bleeding.

"Mmph," Sakura said. "Go get a bandage, and then you can come eat. I threw out the frog skin and little orange demons."

"Good," Shintaro said. He went upstairs to get a bandage, and came back down a few minutes later, then sat down at the table. "Let's eat and forget about the vegetables," he said.

Sakura just sighed and started dishing out chicken and mashed potatoes.

**If anyone reading this likes vegetables, I hope I didn't offend you. Personally, I hate them, and beets and carrots are the worst of them all. And none of this is actually true, I just made it up- laughing my head off as I wrote it. Please review, and don't flame me if you never look at vegetables the same way again.**


	20. Truffles

**Truffles**

_**Set during the series.**_

"Kisshu! Pai! Look what I found!" Taruto shouted. He had just come back from the store where they went to get food, and he had found a treat.

Kisshu and Pai came into the kitchen, and Kisshu asked, "What'd you find?"

"Something called 'truffles'," Taruto said. "I think they're a type of chocolate."

Pai and Kisshu exchanged a glance. "Go give them to your girlfriend," Kisshu said. "We told you to stop bringing candy and sweets here, since you go nuts every time there's anything sweet on the ship."

"I was going to share this time!" Taruto protested.

"No thanks," Pai said. "Go give them to your girlfriend."

"WHY!?" Taruto shouted.

"You wanted to share," Kisshu snickered.

"You mean I can eat some?" Taruto asked.

"You may have one," Pai said. "That's more than enough for you."

Taruto snarled and teleported off. "He's probably going to eat them all now," Kisshu said.

"Well, let's hope he doesn't do it here," Pai said. Kisshu nodded as he teleported back to his room.

They were hoping in vain. Taruto had only teleported under his bed, and was currently eating the truffles. _I should get more of these; they're REALLY good, _he thought. He didn't really know how many he'd eaten, but since he wasn't full, and they tasted good, he kept eating them.

_**Sometime later: **_Kisshu and Pai were in the lab plotting the next attack when they heard, "THAT'S THE BIGGEST GUMMY BEAR I'VE EVER SEEN!"

They looked at each other, and Pai said, "We really should have checked to see if he actually went to Earth…."

"Too late now," Kisshu sighed. Suddenly they heard a bunch of crashing noises, and Taruto screaming, "YAAAH! THE EVIL POT TRIED TO EAT ME! HELP!"

Kisshu and Pai went to the kitchen, and quickly realized their mistake. Taruto was literally bouncing off the walls, knocking things over while screaming about random things like 'evil shampoo' and 'giant gummy bears'.

"We'd better get out of here, it's not safe," Pai said.

"I know a place…" Kisshu said. "Follow me."

Pai nodded and teleported with Kisshu into a very pink room. "Kisshu, why-" Pai started, but Kisshu clapped his hand over Pai's mouth.

They still got caught; Ichigo came running in a minute later, and looked shocked. "Okay, I can understand Kisshu in my room, but why are you here, Pai?" she asked.

"Kisshu said he knew a safe place, and led me here," Pai said gloomily.

"I would think your ship would be safer than my room," Ichigo said.

"Well, it's not anymore," Kisshu said grimly. "Taruto ate a box of chocolate truffles, and now he's on sugar high. And I've NEVER seen him this hyper. He's literally destroying the kitchen, and we were lucky to make it out before he noticed us."

"Should I be having a word with Pudding?" Ichigo asked.

"No, we tried to get him to give her the box, but I think he hid under his bed and ate them all himself," Pai said gloomily. "I don't exactly know where he got them, but I don't think it was from Pudding."

"Okay, so how is my room 'safe'?" Ichigo asked. "You do know Blondie likes to spy on me, right?"

"Why?" Pai asked.

"He's more perverted than Kisshu, so he uses my pendant to watch me changing if I don't put it in my desk," Ichigo said. "And something tells me he can get around that as well. I put it in my desk before changing this morning, but he was still snickering about something when I went in. I imagine it has something to do with what I'm wearing."

Kisshu blinked. "Why is what you're wearing funny?" he asked.

"I meant what I'm wearing under the skirt, and NO, I'm not showing you," Ichigo said.

"Can I just take Blondie down for spying on you?" Kisshu asked.

"If you want to," Ichigo said- right as her pendant started beeping. "Stay quiet," she told the aliens. They nodded as she said into the pendant, "What's up, Blondie?"

"_WHY THE HELL ARE THOSE DAMN ALIENS IN YOUR ROOM!?" _Ryou shouted.

"Taruto is currently destroying everything on sugar high, and I was about to tell them they could spend the night," Ichigo said calmly.

"_Why the HELL would you let our ENEMIES spend the night at your HOUSE!?" _Ryou asked, outraged.

"They just need a place to stay," Ichigo said. "I don't see why you care, you're about ten million times more evil than their leader is, and at least Deep Blue isn't a complete pervert- I think."

"_I'm NOT perverted!" _Ryou shouted.

"Yes you are, if you weren't, you wouldn't be spending your time watching me on your monitor changing," Ichigo said. "And I know you do that, since you knew what underwear I was wearing today. I'm seriously considering letting Kisshu take you down. I know he wants to."

"_Would you really let that monster kill me?" _Ryou asked.

"Okay, that settles it," Ichigo said, and tapped the pendant. Then she turned to Kisshu and Pai and said, "Any interest in helping me annihilate my completely evil leader?"

Kisshu and Pai were speechless, and Ichigo sighed, then transformed, and said, "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to do it alone…."

Kisshu snapped out of shock at that and said, "Wait! We'll help."

"We will?" Pai asked.

"Fine, _I _will," Kisshu said. "You can go to sleep or something."

"Oh right, Pai's in the guest room," Ichigo said. "It's the door diagonally across the hall from this room."

"I'll help too," Pai sighed. "Someone needs to keep that pony tail guy busy."

"K!" Ichigo said happily. "Let's go."

Kisshu took her hand and teleported to the basement of Café Mew Mew, followed by Pai. Ryou and Keiichiro were down there talking about something when Kisshu and Pai teleported in with Ichigo. "ICHIGO! Why the HELL did you bring them here!?" Ryou shouted.

"To kill you," Ichigo said coldly. "I've had it with you, Ryou. Seeing as I know you'll never change, I've decided you'd be better off dead. I'm sick of you spying on me and treating me like dirt, so you can go to hell. I don't think even Deep Blue could possibly be as evil as you are."

"Ichigo, have you actually thought this through?" Keiichiro asked.

"Yes," Ichigo said. "You know how Blondie treats me, and since you do absolutely nothing about it, you can watch him die."

Pai held out a hand, and a ripple formed in the air, hitting Keiichiro and freezing him. Ichigo smiled and said, "Kisshu, should we combine our attacks?"

Kisshu smirked and said, "Sure."

Ryou looked panicked as Ichigo and Kisshu both aimed their attacks at him, hitting him with so much power he disintegrated into ash. When the attacks faded, Ichigo and Kisshu looked at each other. "Well, that worked," Ichigo said. "Let's go back to my house."

"K," Kisshu said happily. "Pai, are you coming?"

"Sure," Pai said. He snapped his fingers, freeing Keiichiro, and teleported to Ichigo's room, followed by Kisshu with Ichigo.

"That was a nice night out," Ichigo said happily when they landed. "Thanks, guys."

"Sure," Kisshu said, smirking. "It was nice seeing Blondie all scared of us." Then his face went serious, and he asked, "Ichigo, why are you being nice to me?"

"You were right about Aoyama," Ichigo said. "He was cheating on me with Mint, and I was just too blind to notice that he was just using me. I was also too blind to notice that I really like you, despite the fact you call me a toy."

Kisshu's jaw had reached the floor, and Pai said, "I told you that was what was keeping her from loving you back."

Kisshu snapped out of shock, glared at Pai, then said, "So you do love me?"

Ichigo smiled. "Yup," she said happily. "I would have let you stay whether you asked or not; my parents leave me alone a lot, so I usually have the house to myself. I get lonely, but it's nice when I can have people over." Suddenly she got an idea, and said, "I know! You can live here!"

"You want me to live with you?" Kisshu asked.

"You don't mind, do you?" Ichigo asked.

Kisshu smiled. "Not at all, Koneko-chan," he said happily.

"And Pai can live here if he wants," Ichigo added. "Not Taruto, though, because I don't want the house destroyed."

"I'll pass, and just visit if Taruto goes on sugar high again- which happens at least once a week," Pai said.

"K!" Ichigo said. "You've got the guest room, Kisshu gets to sleep with me."

"YAY!" Kisshu said as Pai rolled his eyes and left.

"No weird stuff, just sleeping," Ichigo said.

"Oh, fine," Kisshu said sulkily. Ichigo giggled. "I'm going to go get ready for bed, it's late," she said. "You stay here."

"K," Kisshu said, as Ichigo gathered up her pajamas and left. Kisshu took off his boots and set them aside, then sat down on the bed to wait for Ichigo.

She came back a few minutes later, and said, "I'm tired…."

"Same here," Kisshu said. He climbed into the bed, and Ichigo climbed in with him. They snuggled together as Ichigo turned out the light, and Kisshu pulled the blankets over them. "Night Koneko-chan," Kisshu said sleepily.

"Night Kish," Ichigo said, and fell asleep before Kisshu could ask if she had just come up with a nickname for him. He sighed softly and eventually drifted off as well.

**Well, it started with truffles…. Review plz!**


	21. Upside-Down Cake

**Upside-Down Cake**

_**Set after the series.**_

It was two years after the battle with Deep Blue. The aliens had returned a year ago, after their planet was restored. Pai and Taruto were living at the Café, but Kisshu was living with Ichigo. Soon after the aliens left, Aoyuck had dumped her for another girl. Moe and Miwa beat him to a pulp, and he spent about a month in the hospital. Of course, when Kisshu came back and heard about that, he landed Aoyuck in the hospital for TWO months.

Kisshu and Ichigo had gotten together soon after that little incident, and right now they were talking about a very special event coming up.

"I can't believe we have the same birthday," Ichigo said.

"I told you we were meant for each other," Kisshu said.

Ichigo giggled and said, "You were right. Keiichiro's making the cake, right?"

"Yeah, but he said the cake he's making is a surprise," Kisshu said. "I wonder what kind it is."

"I guess we'll find out," Ichigo said. "It's cool that we get to have a joint party."

"It would be cooler if we were actually turning the same age," Kisshu sighed.

"Well, excuse me for being a year younger," Ichigo said teasingly.

"Why is turning sixteen such a big deal?" Kisshu asked.

Ichigo looked thoughtful. "I don't know," she said. "You'd think it would be eighteen, since that's legally when you become an adult."

"Oh well," Kisshu said. "As long as I get cake, I guess I don't really care how old I am."

Ichigo giggled. "What did you ask for for gifts?" she asked.

"I let people decide what they think I'll like," Kisshu said. "You're the only thing I actually want or need. What'd you ask for?"

Ichigo blushed and said, "I asked for a kitten. I probably won't get one, knowing my dad, but I wanted to ask."

"But you are a kitten," Kisshu said. "Why do you want one?"

"They're cute and fluffy," Ichigo said. "And then I won't have to turn into one every time you want something small to cuddle with. We can share- IF I get one, that is."

"I thought you didn't mind," Kisshu said.

"It's just kind of difficult to turn back, that's all," Ichigo said.

"It might be fun to have another kitten," Kisshu said.

"Yup, we could take care of it together, and play with it," Ichigo said. "If I get one, what should we name it?"

"I think we should wait to see if you get one, and what it looks like," Kisshu said. "I wonder what else we'll get on Saturday?"

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see," Ichigo said.

_**Saturday afternoon, at Café Mew Mew: **_The Café had been decorated in pink and green, and as Ichigo and Kisshu walked in, everyone shouted, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Thanks!" Ichigo said.

"It smells good in here," Kisshu said.

"That's the cake," Ryou said. "Keiichiro overslept, so it's not quite finished. Do you mind doing presents first?"

"Nope," Kisshu said.

"They're over here," Sakura said, pointing to a table heaped with presents.

"That's a lot," Ichigo commented.

"Well, come on over and start opening them, then," Taruto said. Pai whacked him over the head, and Kisshu laughed as he and Ichigo went over to the table. They sat down, and each took a present with their name on it. Ichigo looked at the card, and said, "Wow, Taruto, you actually got me a present?"

"Pai made me, and he was literally breathing down my neck to make sure I didn't get anything weird," Taruto said grouchily.

Ichigo giggled as she opened the box, which turned out to be chocolate truffles. "Wow, thanks Taruto," she said.

"Welcome," Taruto said. "See Kisshu? I do do the right thing sometimes."

Kisshu snickered as he opened his, which was from Mint. Then he looked puzzled, and said, "Uh… thanks Mint, but why do I need a gift card to a jewelry store?"

Mint facepalmed and said, "So you can get rings for when you and Ichigo get married, that's why. And that one won't expire."

"COOL!" Kisshu said. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome," Mint said. "Now open Lettuce's present for you."

Kisshu looked confused, but started looking through the gifts, and found an oddly-shaped parcel. He opened it, and found a doll that looked exactly like Ichigo in Mew form. "I love this, thanks Lettuce," he said.

"S-sure," Lettuce said shyly.

Ichigo was opening a present from Pudding, and found what looked like a cat toy. The bell jingled- and her cat instincts started taking over. Kisshu noticed and said, "Koneko-chan, play with it later, k? Here's a present from Pai."

Ichigo stuck her tongue out at him, and took the present he handed her. This one was kind of heavy, and Ichigo was careful as she unwrapped it. "Wow, you got me a laptop, Pai?" she asked.

"Yup," Pai said. "It was your dad's suggestion."

"Thanks!" Ichigo said, setting it on a nearby table.

Kisshu was opening his presents from Taruto and Pai. Taruto had given him truffles, like Ichigo. He opened Pai's gift, which was a cell phone. "Thanks, Pai, mine broke," he said happily.

"I made that one," Pai said. "It's basically indestructible. I figured considering you tend to destroy things, you'd need an indestructible cell phone."

"Thanks," Kisshu said a bit sourly.

Ichigo opened one from Mint, and said, "Wow, this is beautiful, thanks Mint!" She held up a kitten made out of topaz and diamonds, attached to a gold chain.

"I figured you'd like that," Mint said. "You should open Lettuce's next."

Ichigo found it, and opened it to see a Kisshu doll. "You're so good at this, Lettuce," she said.

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it," Lettuce said.

Kisshu opened a present from Pudding, which appeared to be another box. Noticing he looked confused, Pudding said, "Open the top, Kisshu-oniichan."

Unsuspecting, Kisshu did so- and a creepy clown face popped out on a spring. Kisshu promptly dropped it, and said, "Jeez that's creepy. What IS that thing?"

"It's a jack-in-the-box," Pudding said, snickering. "Taru-Taru saw it and told me to buy it for you."

"Taruto will die later," Kisshu said, putting the jack-in-the-box on a table and getting another present, this time from Zakuro. This one was a gift card to a café that Kisshu and Ichigo liked. "Thanks," Kisshu told Zakuro, who just nodded.

Ichigo had opened her present from Zakuro, which was a gift card to her favorite clothing store. "Wow, thanks Zakuro," she said happily.

"Sure," Zakuro said. "Keiichiro's present is the cake, but Ryou also got you both something."

Ichigo picked up an envelope that said, 'To Ichigo and Kisshu' on it, and opened it. Looking inside, she found four tickets to a resort in Fiji. "Wow, Ryou!" she said, showing Kisshu. "But why are there four tickets?"

"Because your insane father decided when I told him what I was giving you that you apparently need chaperones," Ryou said.

"I AM NOT INSANE!" Shintaro shouted.

"Yes you are," everyone in the room, including Sakura, said. Shintaro went off to a corner table to sulk.

Realizing the presents were gone, Ichigo looked puzzled. "Hey Mom, why didn't we get anything from you and Dad?" she asked.

"We got you a joint present, which is currently in Ryou's room," Sakura said. "I'll go get it." She went upstairs, and came down a few minutes later, carrying a cat carrier. She set the carrier down on the table, and opened the door. Then she reached in and pulled out a small, sleepy-looking calico kitten, and handed it to Ichigo. "There's your shared present," she said.

"Aww…. She's _adorable,_" Ichigo said happily. "Does she have a name?"

"They named her Star at the shelter, but if you want to give her another name, that would be fine," Sakura said. "I set up the litterbox in your room, and got cat food and bowls. Pudding gave you that cat toy for your new kitten."

"I like the name Star," Ichigo said. "Kisshu, what about you?"

"Sure," Kisshu said. "My only idea was Fluffball."

Ichigo giggled. The kitten mewed, and then her ears pricked up when they heard Keiichiro call from the kitchen, "The cake is done!"

"It's about time!" Ryou called back. "Next time, set your alarm clock!"

The others giggled as Keiichiro came out carrying the cake. When he set it down on the table, Kisshu asked, "What kind is that?"

"Strawberry upside-down cake," Keiichiro said. "New recipe. I hope you like it."

"Thanks," Kisshu and Ichigo said together, then blew out the candles. Keiichiro started cutting slices for everyone, and handing them out. Ichigo took one bite, and her eyes lit up. "This is GREAT!" she said happily.

Kisshu looked happy too, and said, "I agree, this is amazing. Thanks, Keiichiro."

"Sure," Keiichiro said. "But you might want to tell Star that that's not good for her…."

Ichigo looked at Star, and saw that she was eyeing a strawberry. "Star, you'll get sick if you eat that," Ichigo said gently. "Do you want some milk instead?"

Star's ears drooped. "I think she wants something sweet," Keiichiro said. "I've heard that cats can eat ice cream, maybe we should give her some vanilla."

"Okay," Ichigo said. "Star, Keiichiro will get you some vanilla ice cream, k?"

Star's ears pricked up, and she purred. Keiichiro chuckled and went to get some as the others finished their strawberry upside-down cake.

**Okay, not a great ending, and I know there wasn't much about upside-down cake. This idea is from musicstarnc, so thanks! Review plz!**


	22. Vienna Fingers

**Vienna Fingers**

_**Set during the series.**_

Ichigo sighed. _I don't understand why Dad needs so many Vienna Fingers, _she thought. _There's a million types of cookies, but all he wants is Vienna fingers. What a weirdo. _

She continued walking, carrying a shopping bag full of Vienna Fingers. At least, until she heard an all-too-familiar voice call out, "Oi, Koneko-chan!"

Sighing, she turned and looked up at the roof of a nearby building, where Kisshu was sitting. "What do you want, Kisshu?" she asked.

Kisshu floated down and came over, then said, "Where are you going?"

"Home," Ichigo said. "I had to go shopping for my dad's latest obsession."

"What is it? Is it good?" Kisshu asked.

"Vienna Fingers," Ichigo said. "He's completely addicted to them, and it's driving me and my mom nuts."

Surprisingly, Kisshu was looking kind of pale, and then he passed out. Ichigo dropped the bag of cookies and caught him, then put a hand on his forehead. _He doesn't have a fever; what happened? _she wondered. Since she was walking through the park, she set him down on a nearby bench, and shook his shoulder. "Kisshu? Are you okay?" she asked.

Kisshu stirred, and opened his eyes. "What happened?" he asked, sitting up.

"I don't know, I was talking about my dad's obsession with Vienna Fingers, and you passed out," Ichigo said. "You don't have a fever, though."

Kisshu was looking freaked out, and said, "I knew your dad was scary, but he eats FINGERS!?"

Ichigo burst out laughing, and Kisshu looked puzzled. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"'Vienna Fingers' are a type of cookie!" Ichigo said. "They're not real fingers."

Kisshu turned so red it probably wasn't healthy, and teleported off. Ichigo giggled and picked up the bag of cookies, and continued home.

When she got inside, Shintaro shouted, "What took you so long!?"

"I ran into someone I knew," Ichigo said. "Seriously, what is it with you? It's like you can't live without these things. And I thought your banana bread obsession was bad."

Shintaro came out and said, "I just like them. And you and your mother told me to find a new dessert, so I don't see what you're complaining about."

Ichigo just sighed and handed the bag over, then said, "I'm going back out. Have fun with the cookies."

"Mmph," Shintaro said.

Ichigo went back out, and headed for the sakura tree in Inohara Park. When she reached it, she looked up, and saw Kisshu on one of the lower branches, his face in his hands. "Kisshu?" she called out. "What's wrong?"

"I've never been this humiliated…." Kisshu moaned, not taking his face out of his hands.

"Come on, it's not that bad," Ichigo said. "I should have just said cookies, so it's really my fault. Are you planning on coming down?"

"No, I think I'll just stay here," Kisshu said gloomily.

Ichigo sighed, and climbed up the tree to the branch he was sitting on. Then she put a hand on his shoulder, and asked, "Are you going to get depressed? That's not like you."

"It's also not like me to faint because your dad apparently eats fingers," Kisshu grumbled.

"Well, cannibalism is pretty creepy and gross," Ichigo said. "But I really should have just said cookies. I should have remembered you don't know as much about human food as I do."

"Are you sure he's not a cannibal?" Kisshu asked.

"No, he's just insane," Ichigo sighed. "I can't believe that you create mutant monsters, but you're afraid of my DAD."

"Mmph," Kisshu said. "Why are you being nice today?"

"Aoyama is cheating on me with Mint, and I haven't gotten the chance to break up with him yet," Ichigo sighed. "I'm being nice because you were right and I'm hoping that if I'm not nasty about it, you'll refrain from gloating."

"Does this mean I can take him down?" Kisshu asked excitedly.

"Wait a bit; I told my friends, so they should be taking him down right about now," Ichigo said.

"Hey, that's not fair, where are they?" Kisshu asked.

"My school," Ichigo sighed.

Kisshu took her hand and teleported. They landed in the schoolyard, and heard someone screaming, "HELP ME!"

"Most likely Aoyama," Ichigo said.

"Let's go, before they get all the fun," Kisshu said, and teleported her to the sound.

Moe and Miwa were beating Aoyuck to a bloody pulp, and didn't look up when they heard the teleportation. Miwa just said, "Interfere and we'll take you down too."

"Guys, Kisshu just wants a turn," Ichigo sighed. "He dragged me along to watch him kill Aoyama."

Moe punched Aoyuck in the face again, then looked at Kisshu and Ichigo. "Fine, but after your turn you get to explain why you're with our best friend, and if it's not a GOOD explanation, we'll take you down too."

"Fine," Kisshu said, and took out his swords.

Miwa looked at the swords and asked eagerly, "Are you going to kill him?"

"What do you think?" Kisshu said with a smirk. Noticing Aoyuck was trying to scramble away, he let one of his swords disappear, grabbed Aoyuck by the collar, and tossed him into the air. Then he threw the sword he was holding at Aoyuck as he started to come down, and it went straight through his heart. Aoyuck hit the ground, dead, and Kisshu walked over to pull the sword out. Then he smirked, and slashed three lines into Aoyuck's chest.

"Kisshu, what's that?" Ichigo asked.

"My signature," Kisshu said, snickering. "Now let's get out of here, before anyone comes. All of you grab on."

The girls obeyed, and Kisshu teleported to the sakura tree in Inohara Park. When they landed, Miwa said, "That was COOL! We should have a signature, Moe!"

"How about two 'M's?" Moe suggested. "We could do one upside down, and one right side up."

"YEAH!" Miwa said excitedly. "Let's start practicing. We could start with doing it on apples!"

"Great idea!" Moe said. "Ichigo, we'll see you later. Thanks for the idea, Kisshu!"

"Sure…" Kisshu said as Moe and Miwa walked off, cackling. Then he turned to Ichigo and asked, "What's with them?"

"They're extremely overprotective of me," Ichigo sighed. "They'll take down anyone who hurts me in any way. If you ever hurt me while I was in human form, and they saw it, they'd take you down too. They won't care if you have weapons; they'll most likely pin you down, take the weapons, and attack you with your own weapons. They're amazing at hand-to-hand fighting, and they completely wiped out the martial arts team one time. Of course, now they'll probably start learning how to use knives, thanks to you, but at school I'm hoping they'll stick to hand-to-hand."

"Wow…" Kisshu said. "Hey, now that the treehugger is dead, does that mean we can be together?"

"Is that all you ever think about?" Ichigo asked.

"Making you love me? Yup," Kisshu said proudly.

Ichigo giggled. "Sure," she said. "We can be together."

"YAY!" Kisshu said, and kissed Ichigo passionately.

And she kissed back.

**A bit short… but I had an idea for another one-shot, so I'll go work on that! Review plz!**


	23. Wasabi

**Wasabi**

_**Set during the series.**_

Taruto was plotting his brothers' demise- again. And he was positive this plan was fail-proof. So when dinnertime came, he went to the kitchen, and asked, "What's for dinner, Kisshu?"

"Tomato soup and grilled cheese, Pai's request," Kisshu said. "There's peach pie for dessert. But you can't have any, because of last night's little disaster."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Taruto said grouchily. "Jeez, knock over the fish tank ONE TIME…."

"I'm getting Pai; you can help yourself," Kisshu said, ignoring what Taruto had just said.

Taruto inwardly snickered, and said, "Thanks." He waited till Kisshu teleported out, then got himself some soup. Then he took a package of powdered wasabi out of his pocket, and quickly dumped the entire thing into the pot. Then he made the empty packet disappear, and got one of the grilled cheese sandwiches as Kisshu teleported back in, dragging Pai. Neither of them appeared to notice that Taruto had done anything, and Taruto kept a straight face.

"Seriously, I was working on something," Pai told Kisshu grouchily. "Did you have to drag me?"

"Yes, because otherwise you'd starve to death, and then what would happen?" Kisshu asked calmly. "Honestly, you've got absolutely NO common sense."

"Mmph," Pai said said as he got himself some soup. Kisshu did the same, and they sat down as Taruto started eating.

Taruto watched his brothers out of the corners of his eyes, waiting to see if his plan worked. He didn't have to wait long. Kisshu took a spoonful of soup, as did Pai. Pai swallowed- and immediately started breathing fire. Kisshu was coughing, unable to stop. Taruto couldn't hold it in any longer, and burst out laughing. Kisshu glared at him, and asked in between coughs, "What did you put in here?"

"Wasabi!" Taruto said. "It's about the spiciest thing ever, and I put a whole packet of powdered wasabi in the soup!"

Kisshu was still coughing, but got worried when Pai started gasping for air. He snapped his fingers, which resulted in Taruto being tied up with thick, teleport-proof cord, and asked hoarsely, "Pai, what's wrong?"

Pai couldn't talk, and pointed to his throat. "Try healing yourself," Kisshu said. "It worked last time you ate something spicy."

Pai put a hand on his throat, and his hand began to glow, flickering at first, but then getting stronger. His breathing started to even out a minute later, and he took his hand away soon after. "Thanks Kisshu," he said, his voice weak.

"Sure," Kisshu said. "You should go rest, I'll deal with Taruto."

"Good," Pai said, and walked out as Kisshu glared at Taruto.

"So what's the reasoning behind trying to kill us this time, Midget?" Kisshu asked coldly. "Seriously, do you WANT us to leave you on Earth with the humans?"

"It was just a prank," Taruto said sulkily.

"Which nearly killed Pai, and I'm not feeling that great either," Kisshu said. "I do have enough energy to teleport your sorry ass back to Earth, however." He thought, then said, "Pudding has siblings, maybe it'll stick better if she lectures you. Where did you get that stuff, anyways?"

"Pudding gave it to me," Taruto said sulkily.

"Then I need to have a word with her," Kisshu said. "Let's go, runt." He took Taruto by the collar, and teleported to Pudding's house. Then he knocked on the door.

Luckily, Pudding was the one who opened it, and she asked, "Kisshu-oniichan? What's wrong?"

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about the large amount of wasabi Taruto dumped into the soup I made, would you?" Kisshu asked.

"Pudding gave it to him," Pudding said. "Did something happen?"

"Pai's throat almost closed up, that's what happened," Kisshu said. "Taruto here decided to try to kill the both of us tonight. I wondered if you'd be willing to make it clear to him that trying to kill your siblings, no matter how annoying they may seem, is NOT okay. You have siblings, right?"

"Pudding has five," Pudding said. "Pudding would never try to kill one of her siblings."

"Would you mind explaining to Taruto that it's not okay to try to kill your family? I think it'll stick better coming from you," Kisshu said. "He has to stay on Earth tonight anyways."

"Pudding will try," Pudding said.

"Thanks," Kisshu said, handing Taruto over. "And don't give him any food, candy or otherwise. He already had dinner, unlike the rest of us."

"Pudding understands," Pudding said, taking Taruto by the collar, and dragging him inside. "Good night, Kisshu-oniichan!" she called over her shoulder.

"Night," Kisshu said, and teleported back to the ship. Deciding to throw the rest of the soup out, he went back to the kitchen, and dumped it down the sink. _It's too bad I have to waste food like this, but it's inedible now that Taruto dumped all that wasabi in there, _he thought. Sighing, he left the dishes for later, and concentrated, trying to see what Ichigo was doing tonight.

To his surprise, she was in her room, crying. _I wonder what happened, _he thought. _I'll go check on her._

Kisshu teleported into Ichigo's room, and she looked up, startled. "I suppose you're here to gloat?" she asked sadly.

"Gloat? About what?" Kisshu asked, realizing he was getting dizzy.

"You were right about Aoyama; he was cheating on me with Mint," Ichigo sighed. She looked at him, and said, "You don't look too good; are you sick?"

"I don't know," Kisshu said. "Taruto tried to kill Pai and me by dumping as much wasabi as he could find into the soup I made. I'm pretty dizzy…."

"Are you feeling sick?" Ichigo asked.

Kisshu tried to respond, but then started feeling really sick, and much dizzier. He nodded, and Ichigo got up. "The bathroom is across the hall," she said. "Come on, I'll help you." She came over, and helped him walk across the hall. She turned the light in the bathroom on, just as Kisshu felt his stomach lurch. He ran over to the toilet and threw up, feeling the dizziness get worse. Then he felt Ichigo start rubbing his back gently.

He stopped throwing up a while later- only to get dizzy again. This time his vision started going black, and he blacked out.

When he woke up, the first thing he noticed was that everything was very pink. He turned his head to see Ichigo watching him worriedly. "Kisshu, you're going to need to stay here a while," she said. "I don't mind, but you're pretty sick. Are you allergic to wasabi?"

"I didn't think I was," Kisshu said.

"You've got a fever," Ichigo said. "I don't think you're in any condition to get up, much less go anywhere."

"I think you're right, I feel awful," Kisshu said. "I hope Pai's okay, he's more sensitive than I am."

"Worry about Pai later," Ichigo said. "It's not going to be good for you to get worried or worked up right now. Can you take human medicine? Your fever is pretty high."

"I can't," Kisshu said. "Uh… my stomach isn't feeling good again."

Ichigo reached down and picked up a bucket. Then she helped him sit up, and put the bucket on his lap. "Can you sit up on your own, or do you need help?" she asked.

"I-" Kisshu broke off as he felt his stomach lurch, and he threw up into the bucket on his lap. _My stomach feels like it's going to explode, _he thought as he coughed up more stuff.

He didn't know how long it took, but finally the feeling went away, and he stopped throwing up. "I really don't feel well…" he said weakly.

"I noticed," Ichigo said. "I'm going to get a cool cloth, it'll help the fever a little. You should probably let Pai know you're here, and that I'm not holding you hostage or anything like that."

"K," Kisshu said, and called telepathically, _Pai?_

_Kisshu, where are you!? _Pai asked.

_Ichigo's place, and I'm really not feeling well, are you able to come help? She's offered to let me stay here, but she says I've got a really high fever, and last time I checked, I can't take human medicine, _Kisshu said.

_I'm on my way, _Pai replied.

Ichigo came back as he cut the connection, and put a cool cloth over Kisshu's forehead. "Did you call Pai?" she asked.

"He should be here soon, he can heal," Kisshu said, just as Pai teleported in.

"Kisshu, how did you get here in this condition?" Pai asked as he came over.

"I wasn't like this when I got here, I came because I focused on Ichigo and she was crying," Kisshu said. "Maybe it was the teleporting combined with the reaction to the wasabi tomato soup."

Pai sighed and put his hand on Kisshu's chest, then said, "Mew Ichigo, stay quiet."

Ichigo nodded as Pai's hand began to glow. The color left Kisshu's cheeks, and he felt his stomach go back to normal as well. Finally Pai took his hand away, and said, "You should rest some more. You're still not well enough to get up, and it's not a good idea to eat till tomorrow." He turned to Ichigo and said, "If it's okay, and you're not going to hurt him, I think Kisshu should stay here; he's not in good condition and I don't think teleporting is going to be good for him."

"I don't mind, and I won't hurt Kisshu," Ichigo said. "I told him when he woke up that he'd need to stay here for a while anyways. Do you want to stay the night as well? You could have the guest room."

"That's a good idea," Pai said. "Come get me if Kisshu gets worse."

"I will," Ichigo said. "The guest room is diagonal from this room, do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine," Pai said. He headed out, and Ichigo gathered up her pajamas, but was stopped when Kisshu asked sleepily, "When you get back, can you sleep with me?"

Ichigo looked at him, noticing he was looking really worn out. "Okay," she said with a smile. "Just no weird stuff, k?"

"I'm too tired…" Kisshu said.

"I'll be back soon," Ichigo said. She went to the bathroom, changed and brushed her teeth, and went back to her room. She went over to the bed, and told Kisshu, "Scoot over." He obeyed, and she climbed in with him. "Night," she said, turning out the light.

"Night," Kisshu said sleepily, snuggling up to her as she laid back.

Ichigo gently put her arm over him, and fell asleep herself.

**Wasabi and tomato soup. Not a good combination for Kisshu and Pai. Too bad Kisshu can't heal himself the way Pai can… Please review! I'll try to get more out tomorrow.**


	24. Xtreme Hot Sauce

**Xtreme Hot Sauce**

_**Set during the series.**_

"Pai?"

Silence.

"Pai…"

More silence.

"OI! PAI!"

"TARUTO, WHAT THE HELL IS SO IMPORTANT!?" Pai shouted, irritated.

"What does 'Xtreme' mean?" Taruto asked.

"I'm trying to WORK, and _that's _what you wanted to ask?" Pai asked incredulously. "Go get the dictionary. Though I didn't know you were so ignorant that you don't know what 'extreme' means."

"But the 'x' section is at the back!" Taruto complained.

Pai took out one of his fans, and said, "Continue talking, and you WILL get fried."

Taruto gulped and teleported out. Pai just sighed and went back to his book on Finless Porpoise behavior and habits.

Taruto, meanwhile, had gone back to his room, and decided to plot Pai's demise. Forgetting yet again that spicy food had the ability to ACTUALLY kill Pai, he grabbed a bottle of 'Xtreme Hot Sauce', and went to the kitchen. Luckily for him, Kisshu wasn't in there, so Taruto grabbed a bottle of peach juice, and poured a glass. Then he dumped half the bottle of hot sauce into the glass, mixed it up, and teleported back to Pai's lab.

Pai looked up, and took out his fan threateningly. Before he could fry Taruto, Taruto said, "I just wanted to give you this, and then I'll go away." He held out the glass of hot sauce and peach juice.

"What is that?" Pai asked warily.

"It's peach juice," Taruto said. "I got it from that store, remember?"

"Oh right," Pai said. He took the glass, and took a gulp- then screamed, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO THIS STUFF!?" He started coughing as he set the glass down.

Kisshu teleported in, and asked, "What happened?"

"I put half a bottle of 'Xtreme Hot Sauce' in a glass of peach juice, and gave it to Pai," Taruto said, laughing.

Kisshu noticed Pai was gasping for air, and said, "Pai, try healing yourself, I'll deal with Taruto."

Pai put a hand on his throat as Kisshu turned to Taruto angrily and asked, "Did you forget that Pai's allergic to hot stuff? He's like me with bananas! Why did you try to kill him?"

"I wasn't trying to kill him, I just wanted to see him breathing fire again," Taruto said.

Kisshu snarled, and snapped his fingers. Taruto was suddenly tied up with teleport-proof cord, and he fell to the ground. Kisshu went over to Pai, who was still gasping for air. "Pai, you can't heal yourself?" he asked worriedly.

"I tried, it's not working this time," Pai whispered- right before he passed out. Kisshu caught him, and noticed his cheeks were flushed.

Putting a hand on Pai's forehead, Kisshu noticed he had a really high fever, and got worried. His breathing was slowly evening out, but Kisshu knew the fever wouldn't go away easily. He teleported Pai to his room, and then quickly teleported to the bathroom. He got a washcloth, soaked it in ice water, then folded it and teleported back to Pai and put the cloth over his forehead. Pai was still unconscious, and Kisshu was nervous about leaving him, but something had to be done about Taruto.

Kisshu teleported back to Pai's lab, and Taruto immediately said, "Let me go!"

"No," Kisshu snarled. "You've crossed the line this time, Taruto. Since you don't know anything about our latest plans, you can either be handed to Blondie, or go live in hiding on Earth. I refuse to let you back on this ship."

Taruto looked horrified, and Kisshu said, "Pai's really sick, and it's all YOUR fault. YOU'RE the reason my best friend might die, and you're going to pay. Make your choice, or I'll make it for you."

"I choose neither," Taruto said.

"Blondie it is, then," Kisshu snarled. He snapped his fingers again, and Taruto's mouth was suddenly frozen shut. Then Kisshu grabbed Taruto, and teleported to Café Mew Mew's basement. No one was down there, so he dragged Taruto up the stairs, and listened closely. Seemingly the Café was closed; there weren't a ton of voices. Someone heard him, though, and he tensed as Ichigo came around the corner. "Kisshu?" she asked.

"Where's Blondie?" Kisshu asked.

"The main room, why?" Ichigo asked.

"Taruto's going DOWN, and he can have the honor of doing it," Kisshu snarled.

"O-okay, but what happened?" Ichigo asked.

"I'll tell you AFTER Taruto gets delivered to Blondie," Kisshu said grimly.

Ichigo led the way to the main room, and Ryou looked up. "Care to explain, Ichigo?" he asked.

"I'll let Kisshu explain, I don't know what's going on," Ichigo said.

"Taruto tried to kill Pai, so I've decided that you can have Taruto," Kisshu said. He threw Taruto on the floor, and was about to teleport when Ichigo said softly, "I'll come with you."

"Why?" Kisshu asked.

"I quit today, Blondie's evil," Ichigo said.

Kisshu took her hand and teleported. When they landed, he said, "Pai's really sick."

"What happened?" Ichigo asked.

"Taruto poisoned him with hot sauce; he's extremely sensitive to spicy foods," Kisshu said. "I put a cold cloth on his forehead, but I should go check on him."

"Should I come with you?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure, just don't laugh too much at his extremely weird room," Kisshu said.

"O-okay," Ichigo said. Kisshu took her hand and teleported to a large room filled with plushies and stuffed animals, and an entire wall of pictures of Lettuce. Ichigo tried to ignore those as she watched Kisshu go over to the bed and put a hand on Pai's forehead. Kisshu's eyes widened. "His fever is really high," he said.

"Do you have fever medicine?" Ichigo asked.

"I think there's some," Kisshu said. "Wait here, I'll check." Ichigo nodded as Kisshu teleported out. Five minutes later, he teleported back looking panicked. "We're out," he said. "This is really bad; I can't heal the way he can!"

"What about human medicine?" Ichigo asked.

"That's poisonous," Kisshu said gloomily. "I guess this means one thing left."

"Which is?" Ichigo asked.

"It's a Cyniclon ability, we can take the sickness another person has into our own bodies, and that will heal them," Kisshu said. "It's used by people like me, who can't heal. It will cure Pai, but he'll still need to rest a bit, and I'll be too sick to help him. You don't mind staying a while, do you?"

"Not at all," Ichigo said. "Where's your room?"

"Three doors down from this one," Kisshu said. Then he put his hand on Pai's chest, and a yellow-green light started to flow up his arm. Ichigo noticed that there was a bit of color on his cheeks, and his face was getting more and more flushed. Ten minutes later, he took his hand away, and fell to his knees. Ichigo ran over and knelt next to him. "Let's get you back to your room," she said. She helped him up, and helped him walk to his room. She helped him sit down on the bed, and tucked him in as he laid back.

"There's a bathroom at the back of this room," Kisshu said.

"Okay, I'll go get a cool cloth," Ichigo said. "Is your stomach okay?"

"Not so much, now that you mention it," Kisshu said. "There should be a bucket under the sink, too."

"Okay, I'll be back soon, try not to throw up," Ichigo said. She ran to the bathroom, grabbed the bucket under the sink, and took it back to Kisshu. After handing it to him, she went back to the bathroom and soaked a washcloth in ice water, then came back. Right as she walked over, Kisshu clapped a hand over his mouth, and grabbed the bucket. It looked like he was trying not to throw up, and Ichigo said, "Kisshu, you're going to feel worse if you try to hold it."

Kisshu sighed, which caused him to start throwing up. Ichigo came over and started rubbing his back gently as he got everything out. A few minutes later, he stopped throwing up, and put the bucket back on the floor. "Just lie back and relax," Ichigo told him. "You need to rest."

Kisshu laid back, and Ichigo put the cloth she had gotten earlier over his forehead. "Get some sleep, I'm going to go check on Pai," Ichigo said. "I'll be back, k?"

"K…" Kisshu said sleepily. Ichigo tucked the blankets in around him, and left as he fell asleep.

She went back to Pai's room, and saw that he appeared to be waking up. Then he sat up, and noticed her right away. "Mew Ichigo, what are you doing in my room?" he asked.

"I told Kisshu I'd check on you," Ichigo said. "Are you feeling better?"

Pai looked a bit suspicious, but said, "I feel fine. Did Kisshu use that trick on me?"

"If you mean taking your sickness into his body, then yes," Ichigo said. "He's pretty sick; are you feeling up to healing him? He claims you're out of fever medication."

"We're OUT!?" Pai asked.

"That's what he said," Ichigo said. "I guess it's possible he overlooked it, though."

"I guess I'll go see how he's doing before figuring that out," Pai said. "I'm surprised you're not laughing at my plushy collection."

"Kisshu asked me not to," Ichigo said, following Pai as he walked to Kisshu's room. Kisshu's face was more flushed than before, and his breathing was getting harsher. Pai ran over and put his hand on Kisshu's chest. His hand began to glow brightly, and Kisshu's breathing slowly evened out. Pai put his other hand on Kisshu's stomach, and both hands began to glow. The color left Kisshu's cheeks as his breathing went back to normal. Finally Pai's hand stopped glowing, and he tapped Kisshu's forehead.

Kisshu woke up, and looked up at Pai. "Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Yes, your idea worked, but if this happens again, please don't take the whole sickness," Pai said. "You were really sick by the time I got here. And I hate to ask, but what did you do with Taruto?"

"I left him with Blondie," Kisshu said. "I'm sick of him trying to kill us. When I saw how sick you got this time, I snapped. You're my best friend, and I don't want you to die."

"Aren't you worried about him telling Blondie about your allergy?" Pai asked.

"I froze his mouth shut, and unless Blondie has something that will counteract that, I doubt he'll be able to tell anyone anything," Kisshu said.

Pai sighed. "Fine, but let's just hope he doesn't decide to get revenge," he said. He turned to Ichigo, and asked, "Is there a reason you're here?"

"I quit the Mews, and then I decided to come help Kisshu, because he seemed really worried," Ichigo said.

"And what happened to that kid you liked?" Pai asked.

"He was cheating on me with Mint, and when I told my friends at school, they landed him in the hospital," Ichigo said. "He'll be lucky if he gets out of there in a month."

"Aww… your friends beat me to it?" Kisshu asked.

"Yup," Ichigo said. "Oh, I just remembered, I've got something for each of you."

"Why did you bring us presents?" Pai asked.

"Yours isn't exactly a present," Ichigo said. "But I brought chocolates for Kisshu. Maybe if you ask nicely, he'll share."

"No I won't," Kisshu said. "Unless I'm sharing with you. What'd you bring Pai?"

Ichigo dug in her pocket, and came up with her Mew Pendant. "I discovered that I can transform without this thing, so have fun with it," she told Pai. "Just one thing- you should disable the communication and tracking devices before studying it, or Blondie will know what you're doing. He uses these little things to spy on us."

"Good to know," Pai said, taking her pendant. "Thanks." He turned back to Kisshu, and said, "You need to rest for the rest of today, and take it easy tomorrow. The day after tomorrow, you can go back to your usual routine."

"Fine…." Kisshu said. "I hate being stuck in bed."

"I'm aware of that, but after that illness, you don't really have much of a choice," Pai said. "That was difficult; if you don't rest, the healing won't stick, and you'll get sick again."

"Who's going to cook dinner?" Kisshu asked. "Letting you in the kitchen will most likely set off the smoke alarm, and that's not going to help anyone."

"I can cook," Ichigo said. "Pai can show me where things are, and I'll bring whatever I make in here, k? Pai's right, you should rest."

Kisshu sighed, then yawned. "Go back to sleep, I'll be back soon," Ichigo said. "Is there anything you'd like to eat?"

"Ramen is fine…." Kisshu said sleepily.

"Okay, I'll be back with that in a while," Ichigo said. "Let's go, Pai."

Pai nodded, and led her to the kitchen, leaving Kisshu to sleep.

_**Meanwhile, back on Earth: **_Pudding had rescued Taruto from Ryou, and was currently taking him to her place, after quitting the Mews. When she got to her place, she untied Taruto, and noticed that his mouth was still frozen. "Taru-Taru, is there some way of undoing the spell on your mouth?" Pudding asked.

Taruto put a hand on her forehead, and said telepathically, _Yes, but I'm not sure if you'll like it. You have to kiss me. _

Pudding brightened, and kissed Taruto on the lips. She felt the muscles in his mouth relax, and he kissed back a bit before breaking it off. They were both bright red as Taruto said, "Thanks, Pudding-chan."

"Anytime, Taru-Taru," Pudding said, smiling happily. "So what did Taru-Taru do to get handed to Blondie, na no da?"

"Kisshu was mad because I gave Pai hot sauce, and Pai's got this weird thing where eating hot food will cause his throat to close up," Taruto said. "Kisshu said I'm not allowed back on the ship again, since I try to kill them too much. Can I live here?"

"As long as Taru-Taru is good and doesn't kill anyone, Taru-Taru is welcome to live with Pudding," Pudding said.

"I'll be good," Taruto promised.

Pudding smiled. "Then Taru-Taru can live here, na no da!" she said happily.

**Cute little PxT moment there. I hope that'll keep you PxT fans happy! Review plz!**


	25. Yams

**Yams**

_**Set during the series.**_

Kisshu was looking for Ichigo again. To his surprise, she wasn't at the Café or at home, and it was Saturday, so she shouldn't have school. Finally he decided to sense where she was, and focused. He saw her in a food store, and teleported to the roof. There didn't seem to be a lot of people around, so he decided to wait for her to come out.

About ten minutes later, she came out, muttering something about something called 'yams'. Kisshu landed behind her silently and asked, "What are yams?"

Ichigo squeaked and spun. "Jeez, don't scare me like that," she said.

"It's fun," Kisshu said.

"For who?" Ichigo asked.

"Uh… me?" Kisshu said.

"Not fun for me," Ichigo sighed. "What did you ask me again?"

"What are yams? You were muttering something about them," Kisshu said.

"They're disgusting vegetables that turn orange when you cook them," Ichigo sighed. "My mom and dad like them, and they sent me to get some for dinner. I hate yams."

"What do they taste like?" Kisshu asked.

"Sugar-coated potatoes," Ichigo said. "They're actually a type of root."

"That does sound disgusting," Kisshu said. "Pai wanted fried fish and baked potatoes tonight, so I guess I'll be making that."

"Fish sounds nice…." Ichigo said dreamily.

"Koneko-chan, are you okay?" Kisshu asked.

Ichigo snapped out of it and said, "Cat genes taking over, sorry. Cats love fish."

"I have an idea," Kisshu said. "Why don't you come over for dinner?"

Ichigo perked up. "That sounds nice, but what are Pai and Taruto going to say?" she asked.

Kisshu smirked. "Nothing, or they'll be foregoing dessert," he said. "And then you and I can have all the chocolate cream pie I made."

"Are you a good cook?" Ichigo asked. "I didn't realize you could cook."

"According to Pai, I'm better than Cupcake-Man," Kisshu said.

Ichigo looked shocked, and said, "You must be amazing, then. Keiichiro's the best chef I've ever met. He's WAY better than my mom, and she's really good- except for her choices of vegetables."

"I just thought of something," Kisshu said. "Why are you being nice?"

"Because I quit Café Mew Mew, and I had to hand my pendant in," Ichigo said. "Sorry I hurt you, but I was only faking it so Blondie wouldn't kill me. Little does he know, I can transform without the pendant. He was using it to spy on me, so I couldn't tell you about my feelings. I'm surprised you didn't notice that I broke up with Aoyama a month ago. Don't you spend a lot of time stalking me?"

"I noticed you weren't with him as much, I didn't know you broke up with him," Kisshu said. "So you do love me?"

"Yep," Ichigo said cheerfully. "Do you love me?"

"Always have, always will," Kisshu said with a smile. "Let's take the yams to your place, and then you can come over."

Ichigo smiled and started walking, followed by Kisshu. When they reached her house, she asked, "Do you want to come in?"

"Uh… sure," Kisshu said. "But won't your parents freak out?"

"They do that anyways," Ichigo said. "Or at least, my dad freaks out a lot. He's completely insane." She opened the door, and called, "I'm home, and I brought my friend!"

Sakura came out saying, "Oh, good, did you get-" she broke off when she saw Kisshu. "I suppose there's a reason you brought the alien attacking Tokyo to our house?" she asked.

"Kisshu invited me over for dinner," Ichigo said. "I figured I'd drop off the disgusting yams and let you know that you and Dad can have a nice dinner alone."

"What are you having for dinner?" Sakura asked warily.

"I'm making fried fish and baked potatoes, and chocolate cream pie for dessert," Kisshu said.

"No salad?" Sakura asked.

Ichigo and Kisshu made the exact same, 'yuck' face. "We've got lots of fruit, but I honestly don't see the appeal in vegetables," Kisshu said.

"I guess that's fine," Sakura said. "How long are you staying, Ichigo?"

"I don't know, I'll call before I come home," Ichigo said.

"Fine," Sakura said. "Have a nice time, I'll make sure your insane father doesn't do anything when you get back."

"Thanks," Ichigo said. "Here's your yams."

Sakura took them, and went back inside as Kisshu took Ichigo's hand and teleported to his ship.

They landed in a kitchen, and Kisshu asked, "Do you want to help with dinner?"

"Sure," Ichigo said. "But you should cook the fish, I have a tendency to try to eat it before it's cooked."

"Cat thing?" Kisshu asked.

"Yup," Ichigo said gloomily. "I can't visit the aquarium anymore, either. I start thinking about dinner, and the fish start looking really tasty. It's irritating."

"Okay, you can do the potatos," Kisshu said. "The chocolate cream pie is cooling in the fridge. I'd better check to make sure Taruto didn't eat it." He went to the fridge, and looked in. His face formed into a snarl, and he said, "Taruto ate half the pie. He's going DOWN."

"How about I make some cookies while you take Taruto down?" Ichigo suggested.

"Okay, there's a cookie recipe somewhere around here," Kisshu said, coming over to the counter and looking through a book. Then he said, "Okay, here you go. Double chocolate chip mint cookies. The ingredients are in that cabinet, and I'll get the eggs and milk, since the fish is in the fridge."

"Thanks," Ichigo said. Kisshu went and got the milk and eggs, then got a bowl, showed her where the measuring equipment was, and teleported out. Ichigo looked at the instructions, preheated the oven, and started mixing the ingredients together. When she was done, she looked under the oven, got out a large baking sheet, and greased it. As she was putting the cookies on the baking sheet, she heard teleportation, and looked up to see Pai staring at her. "What are you doing in this kitchen, Mew Ichigo?" he asked warily.

"Baking cookies, what does it look like I'm doing?" Ichigo asked. "Taruto apparently ate half Kisshu's chocolate cream pie, so I offered to make cookies to go with the pie."

"Where is Kisshu?" Pai asked.

"My guess is beating up Taruto," Ichigo said.

"And why are you on this ship in the first place?" Pai asked.

"Kisshu invited me over for dinner, because my parents are having yams, and I hate yams," Ichigo said. "Oh, and I quit working for Blondie, so I finally got to tell Kisshu I love him."

"You quit the Mews?" Pai asked.

"Yup, but I can transform without the pendant," Ichigo said. "Blondie is totally evil. I couldn't take working for someone whose evil could outdo the Devil and Deep Blue put together, so I quit." She put the cookies in the oven, and set the timer for fifteen minutes.

"You're freaking me out," Pai said.

"Why?" Ichigo asked as she started cleaning up.

"You spent about two months doing nothing but attacking us and rejecting Kisshu, and now you're in here baking cookies for us!" Pai said.

"You're the genius, why didn't you notice I was only faking hating Kisshu so Blondie wouldn't kill me?" Ichigo asked.

"Uh…" Pai said.

Ichigo giggled as the timer beeped. "Oh good, the first batch is done," she said. She put on a pair of oven mitts, and took the cookies out. Then she put them on a cooling rack, and started the next batch. After putting them in the oven, she turned to see Pai literally drooling. "Pai, you're drooling," Ichigo said.

"They smell good," Pai said defensively. "Can I have one?"

"Not until they're cooled; you'll burn your mouth," Ichigo said.

Suddenly Kisshu teleported back in and asked, "How are the cookies going?"

"Second batch is in the oven," Ichigo said. "Does Pai normally drool when you make desserts?"

Kisshu snickered and said, "Yup, but unlike Taruto, he doesn't usually eat half the dessert while I'm not looking."

"I wonder what Lettuce would think…" Ichigo said thoughtfully.

"Tell her and die," Pai said.

"Yeah, whatever," Ichigo said.

"You sound like Kisshu," Pai grumbled.

Ichigo giggled as the timer beeped again. She took the second batch out, and said, "There's enough for another half batch."

"Okay," Kisshu said. "Why don't you do that, and then we can make dinner."

"K," Ichigo said. She put the cookies on the sheet, and put them in the oven.

A while later, they were done, and Ichigo added them to the large pile she already had. "Leave the oven on, we can bake the potatoes in there," Kisshu said.

"K," Ichigo said. "Where are the potatoes?"

"I'll get them, you won't be able to reach," Kisshu said, and floated up to open a cabinet over the stove. He took out a bag of potatoes, and handed it to Ichigo.

"Why do you keep them up there?" Ichigo asked as she started washing them.

"So Taruto won't get them on his sugar rushes," Kisshu said. "He tends to destroy stuff, and with the amount of potatoes we have, we'd never get the place cleaned up again. Anything we want to be kept safe is put in the higher cabinets, because they can be locked."

"Taruto can't control himself?" Ichigo asked as Kisshu got the fish out.

"Not on sugar high," Kisshu said. "Sugary foods make him act like he's on drugs. Cyniclons can't eat too much sugar, or we start acting like we're on drugs. Taruto loves it, though, so he eats a lot, and gets on sugar high at least once a week. Pai and I can't eat a lot, though, and we can control ourselves. Sometimes too much sugar can make me sick, because I'm not used to it."

"I like desserts, but I'm not into candy the way Pudding is," Ichigo said. She started poking holes in the potatoes to let out steam as she continued, "Does Taruto get candy a lot?"

"Yeah, we find these huge bags of candy in his room," Pai said.

"I'll have a word with Pudding; I thought it was strange that she kept bringing huge bags of candy to the playground," Ichigo said. "I doubt she realizes what sugar does to Taruto."

"THAT'S where he got it!?" Pai asked.

"You didn't notice they're head over heels for each other?" Ichigo asked. "Jeez, you're not very perceptive, are you?"

"Pai also has NO common sense," Kisshu said. "And he's a complete disaster in the kitchen."

"I thought Pai was a genius," Ichigo commented.

"I've discovered you can have no common sense and still be extremely smart," Kisshu said. "Are the potatoes ready to go in the oven?"

"Yep," Ichigo said. "You can start the fish." She started putting the potatoes in the oven, and then closed it up. Kisshu poured oil into a skillet, and put the breaded fish in. "That looks good…" Ichigo said dreamily.

"Are you feeling okay?" Kisshu asked, watching her stare at the pan.

Pai sighed as Ichigo didn't respond. "Her cat genes just took over," he told Kisshu. "I think I can keep that under control until you're done." He went to Ichigo, and put a finger on her forehead. Her eyes slowly went back to normal, and she looked startled.

"I don't feel like jumping on the counter anymore," she said. "What just happened?"

"I neutralized your cat genes," Pai said. "The technique will stay till after dinner, so during that time, your cat instincts won't take over your mind."

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Ichigo asked.

"Unfortunately, no," Pai said. "It's an ability I developed in case something went wrong for us in one of our battles with you. I would be able to neutralize your powers. What I did just now was simpler, though. I temporarily canceled out your cat genes, so your instinct to eat something way too hot would be canceled out."

"You can neutralize our powers?" Ichigo asked.

"I haven't tested it, but I think so," Pai said.

"You might not have to; Lettuce and Pudding quit as well," Ichigo said. "I was going to call them up to help me find you to ask if we could get rid of Blondie and form a truce, but then my mom wanted me to buy yams for her, and I met Kisshu on my way home, and things just spiraled off from there."

"Lettuce quit?" Pai asked.

"Yup, she was sick of fighting the guy she loves, and so was Pudding, and so was I, and besides, Ryou spent his free time using my pendant to watch me changing," Ichigo sighed.

"Lettuce loves one of us?" Pai asked.

Ichigo and Kisshu groaned. "You are so clueless," Ichigo said. "You didn't notice she's head over heels in love with you?"

"Uh…." Pai said- just as Ichigo's cell phone rang.

"Great, it's Blondie," she sighed. "Hey, now I can tell him I've got a new boyfriend, and it's NOT him!"

Kisshu snickered as Ichigo picked up, and said, "What do you want now? I told you, I'm quitting!"

"_Why the HELL are you on the aliens' ship!?" _Ryou asked.

"How did you know that?" Ichigo asked suspiciously. "Did you implant something into me?"

"_Uh…." _Ryou said.

"You're dead," Ichigo said. "And in answer to your earlier question, Kisshu invited me over for dinner, since we're together and my mom is making yams."

"_WHY ARE YOU AND THAT FREAK TOGETHER!?" _Ryou shouted.

"Because we love each other," Ichigo replied calmly. "And because Kisshu's not a freak, he's a really sweet guy. And I'm hanging up now, because I have to take the potatoes out of the oven. I'll be by later to incinerate you." With that she hung up. Then she sighed. "I think Ryou might have implanted something into me," she said.

"I'd better check that out, sometimes implanting things into people is a means to kill them," Pai said. "I can probably deactivate it, though."

"I suppose dinner's going to have to wait?" Kisshu asked dryly.

"Yes, unless you want whatever Blondie implanted in her to start recording what we're talking about," Pai said.

Kisshu sighed and put a lid on the fish, turned off the stove and the oven, and teleported Ichigo to Pai's lab, followed by Pai.

When they landed, Pai said, "Ichigo, I need you to lie down on that table."

Ichigo went over to the table a bit nervously, and climbed onto it, then laid back. Pai came over, and put his hand over her heart. Then he closed his eyes, and tried to sense whatever Ryou had implanted into Ichigo.

Kisshu was watching, and got worried when Pai's eyes snapped open. "What happened?" he asked.

"There is a tracking chip in her body, but it's pretty close to her heart," Pai said. "Much longer, and it will enter her heart, and be impossible to get out without killing her."

Scared, Kisshu asked, "Is there a way to get it out?"

Pai sighed. "Yes, but it'll take a toll on both me and her, and I might need a power transfer from you as well. Go tell her parents that Ryou implanted something into her, and I need to get it out. If they want to come here, tell them they can't come in here until I'm done. And tell Taruto I might need some of his power too."

"Understood," Kisshu said. "Koneko-chan, I'll be back."

"K," Ichigo said.

Kisshu teleported directly to Ichigo's front door, and knocked. The door was opened by Sakura a few minutes later, and she asked, "What happened? You look grim."

"I need to talk with both you and Ichigo's father, can I come in?" Kisshu asked.

"Hai," Sakura said. She let Kisshu in, and led him to the living room. Shintaro looked up, and asked, "Alright, what happened?"

"Ryou implanted something into Ichigo," Kisshu said. "If we don't get it out, it will enter her heart."

Sakura and Shintaro both looked scared. "What do we do?" Sakura whispered.

"My brother can remove it, and he wanted me to tell you that if you want to come to our ship, you can't see Ichigo until after he's gotten the chip out," Kisshu said. "And Ichigo's going to need to stay with us until she recovers. Teleporting her will just make her worse."

"Your brother is a doctor?" Sakura asked.

"We use the term 'healer', but yes," Kisshu said. "He's one of the best. I know he'll be able to get the chip out. But I need to get back, he's waiting because he might need some of my power to do this. Do you want to come?"

"We'd like to, if that's okay," Sakura said. "I know perfectly well if I leave Shintaro here alone, he'll kill Ryou and end up in jail."

"That's my job," Kisshu said. "Let's get going."

Sakura and Shintaro got their shoes on, and Kisshu teleported them to the ship, outside of the lab. Then he called Taruto telepathically, and waited till he was sure Taruto was coming before knocking on the door. Pai came out and said, "Oh, you brought them?"

"Hai," Kisshu said. "Are you starting soon?"

"Hai," Pai said. "We're just waiting for Taruto. I already put Ichigo to sleep, so she'll be asleep through the whole thing."

"Good," Kisshu said. He turned back to Shintaro and Sakura, and said, "You can wait out here, there are some chairs over there."

Sakura nodded and dragged Shintaro over to the chairs.

Taruto teleported in a minute later, and said, "What's happening?"

"We're getting a chip out of Ichigo's body before it kills her," Pai said. "I need you and Kisshu to stay in case I need more power."

"Oh, fine," Taruto said.

Pai nodded, and said, "Let's go." Kisshu and Taruto followed him into the lab.

Pai went over to Ichigo, and put a hand over her heart again. This time, his hand started glowing, and he slowly made a motion that suggested he was pulling something up. Five minutes later, the glow started to flicker a bit, and Pai said, "Kisshu, I need help."

Kisshu immediately came over and took the hand Pai held out, and started pouring his power into Pai. Another ten minutes passed, and finally Pai lifted his hand up in a sharp motion, and a small chip popped out of Ichigo's chest. Pai opened his eyes, and grabbed the chip, then threw it in the air and snapped his fingers. It exploded in a puff of smoke. Then he turned to Taruto and said, "Taruto, combine your power with Kisshu's and give it to me; we have to heal the injury created by taking that thing out."

Taruto grabbed Kisshu's outstretched hand and combined his power with Kisshu's. Kisshu took the combined power and gave it to Pai, then said, "That's all we've got."

"That's good enough," Pai said, and put his hand back over Ichigo's heart. His hand began to glow again, and he closed his eyes, concentrating. Ten minutes later, his hand stopped glowing, and he said, "That should do it, but if she starts having problems, come get me. I'm going back to my room, I need to rest. Go tell her parents she needs to stay here, and Taruto, if they need to go back, you need to teleport them; Kisshu shouldn't be teleporting that distance right now."

"Hai," Taruto said.

Kisshu gently picked Ichigo up, and said, "Taruto, get the door."

Taruto ran over and opened the door, and Kisshu went out, followed by Taruto. Sakura and Shintaro looked up, startled, then came over. "Is Ichigo okay?" Sakura asked.

"We got the chip out, and Pai healed the injury created by that," Kisshu said. "I'll know more when she wakes up. I'm taking her to my room; I'll sleep on the floor for now. You two can stay, but if you want to go back, Taruto will be teleporting you."

"We can't take her home?" Shintaro asked.

"No, teleporting her in this condition will at worst kill her," Kisshu said. "I'll take care of her, I promise. Pai will too. Taruto's too busy playing with Pudding to be here. Which reminds me, Taruto. You are absolutely forbidden to eat sugar while Ichigo's recovering, understand? Otherwise, you can die."

Taruto gulped and said, "I won't eat sugar."

"I think we do want to stay, if that's okay," Sakura said.

"You can have the spare bedroom," Kisshu said. "I'm taking Ichigo to my room; Taruto can show you."

"Thanks," Sakura said.

"Follow me," Taruto told her and Shintaro, and led them off. Kisshu carried Ichigo to his room, and tucked her into his bed. Then he pulled up a chair, and sat down to watch her.

**Well, it started with yams…. If you want me to continue this, plz review and let me know! I'll work on Namida till I get an answer.**


	26. Yams Part 2

**Yams Part 2**

It was nearly midnight when Ichigo started to stir, which alerted Kisshu. He waited a minute, then asked softly, "Koneko-chan?"

Ichigo turned her head and looked at him. "Kisshu?" she asked.

"I'm here, how are you feeling?" Kisshu asked.

"I feel really weak," Ichigo said. "I don't think I can sit up. And I've got a headache."

Kisshu put a hand on her forehead, and said, "You've got a fever, I'm guessing that's why you have a headache. Do you want some water?"

"Yes please," Ichigo said.

"K, I'll be back," Kisshu said. He teleported to the kitchen, got a glass, and filled it with water. Then he teleported back to his room, and set it down on the table, then said, "I'll help you sit up, k?"

"Thanks," Ichigo said. Kisshu helped her sit up, and gave her the water, steadying her as she drank it. When she was finished, he took the glass and put it on the bedside table, then helped her lie back down. "I'm getting a cool cloth for your fever," Kisshu said. "Pai used all of his power, all of mine, and most of Taruto's getting that chip out, and he needs to rest too."

"Don't you need to rest?" Ichigo asked.

"I'll get a cool cloth first," Kisshu said. He stood up, but stumbled and nearly fell before he caught himself. "I guess teleporting to the kitchen wasn't a good idea," he said. "I'm dizzy…"

"Sit back down, you don't look too good," Ichigo said.

Kisshu carefully sat on the bed, and said, "NOW what?"

"Ask Taruto?" Ichigo suggested.

"Good idea," Kisshu said. He closed his eyes and called telepathically, _Taruto?_

_What happened now? _Taruto asked.

_Ichigo has a fever, and I'm not feeling that great, _Kisshu said. _Can you ask her parents if they can come help?_

_On my way, _Taruto said.

Kisshu looked at Ichigo, and said, "Your parents are staying here; I asked Taruto to get them."

"K," Ichigo said.

A few minutes later, the door opened, and Sakura and Shintaro came in. "What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Ichigo has a fever, and I get dizzy standing up, so I can't get a cool cloth," Kisshu said. "There's a bathroom at the back of this room, can you get it?"

"Sure," Sakura said. "Are you feeling sick? You don't look too good."

"I'm just really dizzy, I think I used up too much energy," Kisshu said.

Sakura came over and felt his forehead, then said, "You're burning up. Shintaro, go get two cool cloths."

"K," Shintaro said.

He left, and Sakura said, "Kisshu, do you have a problem sleeping with Ichigo? You really shouldn't be sleeping on the floor in that condition."

"I don't mind," Kisshu said. "Koneko-chan?"

"I don't mind either, just keep Dad away from us," Ichigo said. "You know what he's like."

Shintaro came back and said, "What am I like?"

"I told Kisshu he has to sleep with Ichigo; he's in no condition to be sleeping on the floor," Sakura said.

Shintaro sighed. "Fine, but if either of them does anything weird, they'll regret it when they get better," he said.

"We won't do anything," Kisshu said. He climbed under the blankets, and Sakura put a cold cloth over his forehead while Shintaro put one on Ichigo's forehead.

"You two should rest," Sakura said. "Do you want us to stay?"

"Can you?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure," Sakura said. "We can sleep on the floor."

"There are some blankets in my closet," Kisshu said.

"Okay," Sakura said. She went to the closet and pulled out a stack of blankets, then arranged them into a bed on the floor.

"I'm going to check on Pai and go to bed," Taruto said.

"K," Kisshu said. "Night."

"Night," Taruto said, and teleported out.

"You both need to go to sleep," Sakura said. "Wake us up if you need something."

"K…" Ichigo said sleepily. She snuggled up to Kisshu and fell asleep. It took Kisshu a while longer, but he eventually fell asleep too, cuddled up to Ichigo.

The next morning, Kisshu woke up feeling better, and noticed Ichigo's arms were locked around his waist. Knowing she needed to rest, he stayed in the same position, and watched her sleeping. He started stroking her hair, and she started purring softly.

A few minutes later, he heard footsteps, and looked up. "How are you feeling?" Sakura asked him.

"I feel better, I think I just used up too much energy yesterday," Kisshu said.

Sakura felt his forehead and said, "Your fever's gone, but just take it easy today."

Kisshu sighed. "I don't LIKE taking it easy," he said.

Sakura gave him a stern look and asked, "How's Ichigo?"

"Sleeping, and she's attached to me," Kisshu said, gesturing to her arms, which were still around his waist.

"She's purring," Sakura said. "I didn't know she could do that."

"Maybe it has something to do with being petted," Kisshu suggested.

Sakura gently felt Ichigo's forehead, then said, "Her fever is gone too."

"Good-" Kisshu started, but suddenly a loud alarm went off, startling him and waking Ichigo up.

"What is that?" Ichigo asked.

"It's the sign that Pai went in the kitchen," Kisshu said. "I need to go get him out, can you let go?"

"Sorry," Ichigo said, letting go of Kisshu's waist. Kisshu stood up and teleported out.

He landed in the kitchen, and saw Pai trying to disable the smoke alarm. It finally went off, and Kisshu said, "Honestly, what is it with you? You KNOW you can't go in the kitchen, and you woke Ichigo up! What were you trying to do, anyways?"

"Um…. cook bacon…." Pai said.

Kisshu sighed. "Clean it up, and then come back to my room to check on Ichigo," he said. "And DO NOT cook anything else, or I'll lock you up."

"Mmph," Pai said as he got a sponge.

Kisshu teleported back to his room, and as Ichigo and her parents looked up, he said, "Pai was trying to cook bacon. I don't know how he manages this stuff. Last week he somehow melted a pot, now he's setting off the smoke alarm. He's a disaster."

"How did he MELT a pot?" Shintaro asked.

"I'm guessing the stove wasn't heating up fast enough for him, and he decided shooting lightning out of his fan would make it heat up faster," Kisshu sighed. "The guy has NO common sense."

"How did he manage not to get electrocuted?" Ichigo asked.

"Beats me," Kisshu said.

Pai teleported in a minute later, and asked, "Ichigo, how are you feeling?"

"I still don't think I can sit up," Ichigo said. "And my chest feels weird."

Pai's eyes widened, and he came over, then put a hand over her heart. "Looks like the wound isn't quite healed," he said. "I'll get on that. The rest of you stay quiet." He waited till they nodded, then closed his eyes. His hand began to glow, and Ichigo fell back to sleep. Ten minutes later, Pai took his hand away, and said, "That should do it. She'll be fine when she wakes up- except for the weakness, which I can't get rid of. She'll have to get over that on her own."

"Alright," Sakura said. "Is it okay for us to stay here till she's better?"

"Of course," Pai said.

"I'm going to go make breakfast, what should I make?" Kisshu asked.

"Chocolate chip pancakes," Pai said without any hesitation.

Kisshu snickered and said, "K. Stay here, Sakura and Shintaro can keep an eye on you while I'm cooking. I don't need you drooling because it smells good."

Pai growled, but sat down in Kisshu's desk chair. Kisshu teleported out, and went to the kitchen. He started getting out ingredients for chocolate chip pancakes, then heated up the griddle, and started the batter.

He was just finishing the last batch when Sakura ran in. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Ichigo's calling your name and we can't wake her up," Sakura said. "I'll finish up here, you go to her."

Kisshu immediately teleported to his room, and Pai and Shintaro looked up. "Good, you're here," Pai said. "We can't wake her up, and now she's crying."

Kisshu immediately went over and sat next to Ichigo, then shook her. "Koneko-chan, wake up," he said. He tapped her forehead, and her eyes snapped open.

"Kish?" she asked. "You're alive?"

"I'm fine, what did you see?" Kisshu asked.

"The Blue Knight killed you…." Ichigo said sadly.

"Don't worry, it was just a nightmare," Kisshu said softly. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her as she buried her face in his shoulder. As she hugged back, he felt her tears soaking into his shirt.

Sakura came in as Ichigo started to calm down, and said, "I brought the pancakes. What happened?"

"Ichigo had a nightmare," Kisshu said. "Did you get plates, or should we just eat them with our hands?"

"I didn't know where the plates were," Sakura said. "I guess we could eat without forks."

"K, you can put them on my desk," Kisshu said. "Pai, should we get Taruto?"

"I think he's with Pudding," Pai said.

"More for us," Kisshu said. "Koneko-chan, do you need help sitting up?"

"I think I'll be fine if I'm leaning against something," Ichigo said. Kisshu helped her lean against the headboard of his bed, and let her go. She didn't seem to be having much trouble, so Kisshu got them both some pancakes, and sat down with her as the others started eating.

"These are really good, Kisshu," Sakura said.

"All of Kisshu's cooking is good," Pai said. "I like his peach desserts."

"You're obsessed with peaches," Kisshu said.

"Your apple obsession is far worse," Pai said. "You literally can't live a day without at least one apple."

"Mmph," Kisshu said. "You like the apple desserts I make."

"Can we have apple crisp soon?" Pai asked.

"Last time I checked, the request was peach ice cream," Kisshu said. "But apple crisp is better, so let's have that."

"I forgot about the ice cream!" Pai moaned.

"Too late," Kisshu said, smirking. "And we have to finish the cookies first."

"Cookies?" Sakura asked.

"Ichigo made cookies yesterday," Pai said. "They smelled good…."

"You were drooling," Ichigo snickered.

"I want some…" Pai said.

"Not for breakfast," Sakura said. "After lunch, maybe. But not now."

Pai groaned. "You sound like my mom…." he moaned.

"That's because I am a mom," Sakura said.

"Mmph," Pai said. "Can I have another pancake?"

"They're gone," Shintaro said. "They were really good, too."

"Thanks," Kisshu said.

"Dad likes banana pancakes best, so that's quite a compliment," Ichigo said. "He's completely obsessed with bananas."

Kisshu looked grossed out, and said, "_Banana pancakes?"_

"You don't like bananas?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm severely allergic to them, and the one time I ate one, it nearly killed me," Kisshu said. "Especially since Pai couldn't get my fever to go down much."

"Well, that's good to know," Ichigo said. "When you come live with us, Mom and I will be free from Dad's awful obsession."

"You want me to live with you?" Kisshu asked.

"Only if you want to, but we've got a spare bedroom that no one ever uses," Ichigo said.

"I like that idea," Kisshu said. "What about Pai and Taruto?"

"After we kill Ryou, Keiichiro will have two spare rooms," Ichigo said. "Or Taruto could live with Pudding, I suppose."

"This sounds like a good plan," Kisshu said. "To form a truce, we'll have to kill our leader, and then we'll get exiled. And the bonus is that to kill our leader, we only have to kill his human host, and his human host is the treehugger! YAY!"

Ichigo giggled. "You're cute, Kish," she said.

Kisshu blinked. "I have a nickname?" he asked.

"Yup, do you like it?" Ichigo asked.

"I love it," Kisshu said happily.

"So you get to kill the treehugger, and I'll kill Blondie," Ichigo said.

"Sounds good, but you have to get better first," Kisshu said.

"Do you two really have to kill people?" Sakura asked.

"Yup," Ichigo and Kisshu said together. Sakura sighed but didn't pursue the subject.

The next few days were spent planning the demise of Aoyuck and Ryou. By the end of the week, Ichigo was back to full strength, and Pai said she could go home.

Kisshu and Pai teleported Ichigo and her parents back to their house, and then split up. Kisshu was going to go kill Aoyuck, and Pai was going with Ichigo to make sure Ryou didn't implant something else into her.

So after Kisshu teleported off, Pai teleported Ichigo to the basement of Café Mew Mew. Surprisingly, there was no one down there, so they cautiously went upstairs. Ichigo had already transformed, and she and Pai went to the front room, to find Ryou, Keiichiro, Mint and Zakuro having some kind of meeting. They looked up, stunned, as Ichigo and Pai came in. "What the hell is HE doing here, Ichigo?" Ryou snarled.

"Pai is here to make sure you don't implant anything else into me," Ichigo said coldly. "And to make sure the others don't interfere."

Pai took that as a cue, and held out his hand. A ripple formed in the air, and hit Ryou, Keiichiro, Mint, and Zakuro, freezing them. Then Ichigo took out her Strawberry Bell, and aimed it at Ryou, who looked panicked, then hit him with a Strawberry Surprise so powerful it incinerated him.

When the attack faded, Keiichiro asked, "Ichigo, why?"

"He's too dangerous to have around," Ichigo said. "I take it he didn't tell you he implanted some sort of tracking chip into me, and it nearly went into my heart?"

Keiichiro, Mint, and Zakuro looked shocked. "Are you okay?" Mint asked.

"Pai got it out; I'm fine now," Ichigo said.

The others sighed, and Keiichiro said, "Good. I suppose you're also here to form a truce?"

"We're waiting on Kisshu, he just went to kill our leader's human host," Pai said. He snapped his fingers, and Keiichiro, Mint, and Zakuro were free.

"Who was it?" Mint asked.

"Aoyama," Ichigo said. "Kish was really cute; he got so excited when he realized he got to kill his worst enemy."

Suddenly Kisshu teleported in looking extremely pleased with himself. "Treehugger's dead, and I incinerated the body," he said happily. "How'd killing Blondie go?"

"Very smoothly," Ichigo said "Thanks to Pai freezing them all. It was kind of fun seeing him disintegrate."

Kisshu laughed. "Did you call up the others yet?" he asked.

"No, we should do that," Pai said. "I'll call Taruto, he can bring Pudding."

"I'll call Lettuce," Ichigo said, taking out her cell phone. She dialed Lettuce's number, and when Lettuce picked up, she said, "Hi Lettuce, it's Ichigo. We're going to form a truce now that I've killed Blondie, can you come to the Café?"

"_I'm on my way; that's great!" _Lettuce said, and hung up.

Ichigo smiled. "It looks like we'll work this out," she said happily.

**I'll leave the rest to your imagination…. Please review! Next chapter will be Z, so it's probably the last.**


	27. Zucchini Poisoning

**Zucchini Poisoning**

_**Set after the series.**_

A year and a half after the final battle, Kisshu was living with Ichigo and her parents. Ichigo had broken up with Aoyama soon after the final battle, and now she and Kisshu were together, which made them both very happy. Currently they were in her room, talking.

At least, until they smelled something absolutely disgusting coming from downstairs. They looked at each other, and Ichigo said, "I don't think I want to know what Mom is making for dinner…."

"Me neither," Kisshu said. "That smells awful."

"I guess we'd better go tell her there's no way we're eating whatever smells that bad," Ichigo sighed. "I lost my appetite anyways."

"Same here," Kisshu said, following Ichigo downstairs.

They went to the kitchen, and saw Sakura taking something out of the oven. "Mom, what's that smell?" Ichigo asked, sounding a bit strangled.

"My new zucchini dish," Sakura said. "You don't think it smells good?"

"That smells terrible," Kisshu said. "No offense, but I think Ichigo and I are skipping dinner to go buy gas masks."

"It can't be THAT bad," Sakura said.

"It is," Ichigo said. Suddenly her stomach lurched, and she said, "I think I'm gonna be sick…." She ran upstairs, and went to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before throwing up. When she finished, she looked up to see Kisshu in the doorway, one hand over his mouth and the other clutching his stomach. She backed up as he ran over to the toilet and threw up. She started rubbing his back gently as he got everything out.

When Kisshu finished, he said, "My stomach feels awful… I think we should just go to bed."

"Which room?" Ichigo asked.

"Mine, the door was closed," Kisshu said. "And I think it's a good idea to bring buckets in there too."

"K," Ichigo said. "You should get the bucket in the closet, I'll get the one in here. I think-" she didn't even finish the sentence before throwing up. Luckily she made it to the toilet. When she finished, she went under the sink, and grabbed the bucket there, then went to Kisshu's room.

Kisshu was sitting on the bed, the bucket on his lap. Ichigo came in and closed the door, then came over and sat with Kisshu. "Does your stomach feel any better?" he asked her.

"Not much, yours?" Ichigo asked.

"Nope," Kisshu said. "I think whatever that smell was is poisonous to us. Maybe it didn't affect your mom because she's human."

"Great…." Ichigo sighed. "I'd ask you to call Pai, but I don't want him to get sick."

"Yeah…." Kisshu trailed off, swallowing, and then turned to the bucket in his lap and threw up.

As he was finishing, there was a knock on the door, and Ichigo called, "If it still smells bad out there, don't come in!"

She heard a sigh, and Sakura opened the door, then closed it behind her. "Neither your father nor I got sick," she said.

"That's because you're human," Kisshu said. "My senses are different, and so are Ichigo's cat senses. I think whatever you made poisoned us. That smelled BAD."

"Why don't you call Pai?" Sakura asked.

"He'll get sick too," Ichigo said.

Sakura sighed. "I only put a bunch of spices in," she said.

"What spices did you put in?" Kisshu asked.

"Cumin, paprika, cayenne pepper, and a little cinnamon," Sakura said.

"You put _cinnamon _with those things?" Ichigo asked. "That's disgusting. And combine that with the already disgusting zucchini, is a problem. A _poisonous _problem. Please don't make this again."

"Your dad's not thrilled either, so I won't," Sakura said. "I opened the window in your room, and I'm airing out the downstairs too. I take it you're not going to school tomorrow?"

"Not after this," Ichigo said, feeling her stomach lurch again. She threw up into the bucket before saying, "Kisshu and I will most likely be throwing up all night. I don't think school is a good idea. Let them know we'll be back when we're better."

"Okay," Sakura said. "Try to get some rest."

"Easier said than done," Kisshu said, feeling his stomach lurch again. Surprisingly, he didn't throw up right away. Instead he started feeling worse and worse, but was unable to throw up for some reason. Looking at Ichigo, he noticed she was having the same problem.

Then at the same time, they both felt the pain in their stomachs double, and clutched their stomachs. Sakura noticed and said, "What's wrong?"

"Our stomachs are killing us and we can't throw up for some reason," Ichigo said weakly.

"I'm going to call Pai," Kisshu said. "If he teleports into this room, maybe he won't get sick."

"Let's hope," Ichigo said, as Kisshu closed his eyes.

A minute later, Kisshu said, "He'll be here soon."

Soon after, Pai teleported in, and asked, "What happened?"

"The smell of whatever Mom made for dinner was poisonous," Ichigo said. "We both got sick smelling it, and now our stomachs are killing us. And we can't throw up for some reason."

Pai came over and put his hand on her stomach, then said, "Yeah, you were poisoned somehow. I'll heal you both, but you'll need to rest tomorrow, or it won't stick."

"K," Ichigo said. Pai's hand began to glow, and Ichigo felt the pain and sick feeling go away. When it was gone, Pai did the same to Kisshu, then said, "You should both go to sleep. I take it I shouldn't go in the rest of the house?"

"Not until Mom's done airing it out," Ichigo said, lying back and putting the bucket on the floor. "Thanks for healing us."

"Sure," Pai said. "I'm going home, I'll come by tomorrow."

"K," Kisshu said as he laid back. Ichigo snuggled up to him as Sakura left and Pai teleported out. Soon they were both asleep.

The next morning, they both woke up feeling better, but Ichigo remembered Pai's advice, and told Kisshu, "We should just rest. I know you want to go out and do things, but Pai's healing isn't going to stick if you start running around."

"Oh, fine," Kisshu said sulkily.

Ichigo giggled. "You're so cute, Kish," she said.

Kisshu perked up as Sakura came in. "Are you two feeling any better?" she asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo said. "Pai said we should rest though, so I think we'll just take it easy today."

"Probably a good idea," Sakura said. "Pai will be here this afternoon to check on you both."

"Okay," Ichigo said. "Does the house smell nice again?"

"I think so, and I'll make something chocolate, so that will make the house smell good," Sakura said. "Any requests?"

"Chocolate mousse cake," Ichigo said. "The kind with mousse in the middle."

"Okay, but only for a treat," Sakura said. "That stuff is really rich. And that means you can't have more than one serving, Kisshu."

Kisshu went back to sulking as Ichigo giggled.

**I know, short. And this is Z, so this is the end of Food for Thought, since it was an ABC thing. Please REVIEW! I hope you all liked it!**


End file.
